Mystery Pants
by AshaRose
Summary: Zoro and Nami's evening quickly turns from enjoyable to embarrassing... it's not so easy hiding your personal life on a pirate ship!  An amusing bit of ZoNa.  Now a collection of amusing ZoNa one-shots!  Will be updated frequently.
1. Mystery Pants

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece.

Preliminary note: This is set on the thousand sunny. Since I can't assume everyone has read all of the manga and all of the SBS sections (I'm still searching for some!), so here is a link to Oda's diagram of the men's* and women's quarters: (you will need to copy and past into your browser and delete the spaces)

images2. wikia. nocookie. net/_cb20070813084016/onepiece/images/1/1c/Thousand_Sunny_pg. 186-187 . jpg

(the whole ship is diagramed thus, and they are very fun to look at I might add.)

Warning: adult situations.

**Mystery Pants**

With delicate fingers, Nami traced over the scars on Zoro's naked chest. By know she knew the location of every scar by heart, but the sheer number of them always surprised her. Zoro's fingers came up to lazily stroke the scar on her left shoulder, reminding her of her own battles and her own strength. Smiling, Nami snuggled closer into Zoro's chest and placed a kiss on one of his scars. Times like these were Nami's favorites. As Zoro began to twirl the ends of her long orange hair between his fingers, Nami sighed contently.

Nami closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as his deft fingers left her hair and began to graze over her lower back. His hand soon traveled even lower and Nami smirked. The man was insatiable! She allowed herself to be pulled back up to him for more kisses and what would surly be the beginning of round two of their love making. While Zoro's tongue found it's way into Nami's mouth, his hands wandered over her breasts making the red-head moan with pleasure. And suddenly the door opened and Nami dove beneath the sheets. Fuck!

"Damn Luffy! Why does he always win everything?" Usopp sulked into the room and collapsed onto the bottom bunk nearest the door.

Zoro was trying his best to look nonchalant and not like someone caught in the act. Beneath the covers, Nami's heart was beating very quickly and though no one could see it ever part of her body was blushing crimson. Zoro's bunk was the top bunk all the way at the back of the room. Two thoughts fought for dominance in Nami's head as she lay in a panic. One: she needed to get her clothes on and get out of that room. And two: at least from their position in the top bunk, they hadn't been spotted yet.

Nami began squirming around in search of her clothing and twisting awkwardly against Zoro's lower abdomen. Her hair fell between his legs making Zoro's breath hitch. Realizing her mistake Nami reached for her hair. Of course her hand had an even bigger effect and caused Zoro to make a strange noise.

Peeking murderously under the covers, Zoro mouthed. "Stop moving damnit!"

Nami shot him an apologetic look and mouthed, "Sorry. Clothes?" A quick nod was all the response Zoro had time for since his noises had caught Usopp's attention.

"Oi, Zoro," Usopp said, finally noticing the other man was in the room. "What are you doing in bed already?"

For one torturous moment, Nami was certain that he was going to say "Nami." Then his body twitched with his repressed laugh and instead he said, "I started feeling a little sick after dinner. It mush have been that shitty cook's shitty cooking."

"You damn Marimo!" Sanji shouted kicking the door open and entering the room. "You wouldn't know good food if you tasted it!"

"Yeah, well I'll let you know about that after there is some good food to taste!" Zoro retorted.

Sanji crossed the room and kicked Zoro's bunk. "Say that to my face asshole!"

As the bunk went swinging side to side, Nami clutched Zoro toghtly around the middle. Damn it! This was not the time to be angering his roommates! She pinched his stupid muscular rear to let him know she didn't think it was funny! Zoro all but yelped in surprise.

"Oi Sanji!" Franky yelled as he bounded into the room. "Don't go breaking my ship." The reply called Sanji off and saved the couple from discovery once more.

Lifting the covers Zoro hissed, "Watch it!"

Nami pursed her lips and whispered, "You watch it! Don't get them to come over here!"

That stupid ass girl was going to be the end of him! Her naked body was still irresistibly pressed against his side and thinking about it made his nether region twitch. Suddenly a fist was in his side and he heard the hushed command, "Focus!"

The cook had been grumbling to Franky something about Zoro starting it, but he seemed to settle down a bit. Sanji crossed the room and climbed into the bunk above Usopp's. Now satisfied that his ship wouldn't get destroyed, Franky collapsed on one of the bottom middle bunks. They all began to settle in for the night. With any luck, they'd be asleep soon.

Zoro chanced a quick glance beneath the covers to peek at Nami. Her arms were wrapped around his waist still and her head was resting on his stomach. It seemed that she was trying to make herself as small as possible. Zoro almost laughed and received a death-glare from Nami. "Clothes! Now!" she mouthed and Zoro again had to suppress his laughter.

Had they really lost track of the time? They were usually pretty good about wrapping up their activities before anybody noticed. But tonight it seemed they had been completely lost to the world. Rummaging around under his pillow, his hand finally found Nami's bra and he passed it to her under the covers. "Aren't you guys turning in a bit early tonight?" Zoro asked annoyed.

Sanji shouted back, "You were the one in bed first! You shitty swordsman!"

Franky's bunk swung as the large cyborg turned over- his large body barely fit in his bed frame. "Oi! How's a guy supposed to sleep with you two bitching at each other?"

The comment made Usopp chuckle slightly, but he was still too busy sulking to really get involved.

Nami's skirt was somewhere around Zoro's left foot. He stretched his leg out and cast about with his toes... there! Using his toes to grip the skirt, he pulled it up and passed it to Nami. She had managed to get the bra on under the covers and now she started struggling with the skirt.

They needed to know if anyone else was coming before they tried to leave. "Who has watch tonight?" Zoro asked gruffly as his hands were busy digging between the mattress and bed frame searching for Nami's shirt.

It was Usopp who answered. "Brook and Chopper."

He located Nami's shirt and slid it down to her. "Where's Luffy then?"

"He's still goofing off," Franky answered with a yawn.

Zoro found his own boxers by his left foot and managed to get his feet into them without too much fuss. He was attempting to kick them up his legs until he could reach them with his hands, but it wasn't going so well. Thankfully, Nami noticed his struggle and helped him slide them up. Zoro mused to himself that this was probably the _only_ time he'd be glad that Nami helped him put boxers _on._

Someone was snoring now. Good! The less people awake the less awkward it would be to sneak Nami out. Once they got out of the room, they'd still have to be careful about running into Brook, Chopper, Luffy and possibly Robin as well. Better focus on the task at hand first: clothes.

Shit! No matter how much he searched he couldn't find Nami's panties! She was going to kill him! He chanced a look down at him and he saw her mouth, "Panties!" When he shrugged, she hit him in the gut causing him to let out a groan.

"Oi, Zoro! What the hell is your problem?" Sanji shouted from across the room.

"Shut up! It's all your shitty cooking!" Zoro snapped back.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Sanji screamed.

Across the room Usopp was panicking. "Sanji if you start flaming all over, your bed will catch fire!"

Zoro looked down to Nami and whispered "Now!" The girl tried to object and insist he find her panties, but Zoro was already moving them out of the bed while his two conscious roommates were distracted. In the commotion, Zoro grabbed Nami and in one swift jump, he had landed on the floor. It only took a second to turn around and hide Nami behind him and then wrap his blanket around them both. This completely covered Nami and his her from view as long as she stayed close to him. It was not uncommon for Zoro to leave the room in this way if he needed to get up and relieve himself, so it wouldn't look too out of the ordinary.

By now Sanji and Usopp were calming down. "Where are you going?" Usopp asked finally noticing Zoro moving past Franky's sleeping form.

Zoro looked at them with a serious expression on his face. "Gotta piss!" He said and gave them a thumbs up.

Both Sanji and Usopp cringed. Good, at least they were ignoring him. A few more steps and Zoro had smuggled Nami out of the room. But it was still too early to celebrate just yet- they still had to sneak past their remaining crewmates. They needed to get someplace where they could take their time and leave separately. Zoro whispered, "I'm going to take us to the bath, so no one sees you under the blanket." He could feel Nami nodding behind him in agreement.

Once they had safely made it to the bath, Zoro breathed a huge sigh of relief and cast off the blanket. He had gotten Nami out of the room and no one noticed! Maybe she wouldn't kill him after all.

"You Idiot!" Nami cried untangling herself from the blanket. "How could you let us stay there so late?"

"I don't remember you saying it was time to go," Zoro said sternly.

"Yeah well you were ready to go again!" Nami accused.

Pulling her to him with a smirk he said in a low dangerous voice, "I'm still ready to go again." He slipped his hands up under her skirt. "Mmm... I think I like this no panty thing."

Nami was turning red and shaking. It made Zoro laugh knowing she was seething with rage and trying not to get turned on by him. Most of their fighting these days was merely playful or for the benefit of the crew. But there were still things that could make her mad at him. So there was only really one way to end this without her still being angry at him.

Zoro spun Nami around so fast that she had to grip the sink to steady herself. And before she knew what was happening, Zoro's hands and mouth were all over her. Nami closed her eyes and moaned in spite of herself, but it felt so good. "Relax, Nami," Zoro was whispering in her ear between nibbles. "We got out and no one saw. Everything is fine." Finally, his words-and hands- did begin to relax her.

When Zoro lifted her skirt and slipped into her, Nami gasped and opened her eyes. Looking up, Nami's eyes locked onto the mirror in front of her. She could see Zoro behind her touching her, kissing her and moving within her. It was almost too much for her to take in. Closing her eyes, she gave into their passion.

Before they went their separate ways for the night Nami looked at Zoro sharply and said, "It is going to cost you 50,000 Beli for the panties, you know!"

"Just put it on my tab." He smirked and kissed her once more before sending her off to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, an uproar broke out in the men's quarters of the Thousand Sunny.

"GYAAH! PANTIES! WHY ARE THERE PANTIES ON MY PILLOW? AHH!" Chopper had returned from the night watch to find Nami's panties laying across his pillow.

Brook came right over looking intrigued. "Excuse me, but did you say Panties?"

Zoro pretended to still be asleep in order to hide his blush. How did her panties manage to go so far? Chopper's bed was the top bunk two over from Zoro's!

"Damn it Franky!" Sanji grumbled annoyed at having been woken up early. "Watch where you throw your damn pants!"

"Oww! Those are not my pants! I've never worn lacy panties like those! My pants are more Suu-PER!" Franky yelled.

"Like hell you haven't you pervert!" Sanji said before the word 'lacy' registered. His personality flipped abruptly, "Did you say 'lacy?' What glorious panties was Chopper lucky enough to find? A delicate gift left on his pillow can only have come from a precious angel!"

Usopp was trying to join the conversation, but as he couldn't quite say the word 'panties' without turning bright red he mostly just watched tongue tied.

And in the background, Luffy was laughing at the ridiculous scene.

The strangest thing was that the panties didn't seem to belong to anyone. Both Robin and Nami later swore that they had never seen the panties before in their lives.

There was a lengthy discussion about what to do with the "Mystery Panties" as Luffy had dubbed them. Zoro said they should just throw them away, but Sanji and Brook insisted that something so valuable must be treated with respect! Usopp blushed furiously when he suggested they be keep as a memento. Chopper was still demanding that they find the pervert that had defiled his pillow while Franky was shouting at Chopper not to disgrace the name of perverts!

In the end, the Mystery Panties were hung on the wall next to the men's six wanted posters.

"It is a place of honor!" both Sanji and Brook maintained.

"So the criminal knows what they did!" resolved Chopper.

"An homage to perverts!" cried Franky.

Usopp could only blush every time he looked at them and Luffy just laughed at the whole ordeal.

Only Zoro had nothing to say about the Mystery Panties on the wall.

Of course the next time Nami entered the room, Zoro _heard_ plenty about those Mystery Panties. After Nami was done ranting, he could only reply that she was free to fight for their removal. But if she did that the men would wonder why she cared so much about those particular panties. With a red face, Nami decided anonymity was better than embarrassment.

In the end, the Mystery Panties were a permanent wall decoration in the men's quarters.

Author's Note: Seriously the plot bunnies are carrying me away! They won't stop pestering me.

* the diagram is pre-Brook joining the crew so I have added one wanted poster (his) so Sanji's shameful poster is still missing. Also, I've had Franky put in another set of bunks since Brook joined, so there are three sets of bunks on the diagram and four sets in this story with one remaining unused. So if you'd like to map out the sleeping arrangements in this story it goes (from the door to the back of the room with the top bunk listed first): 1. Sanji, Usopp 2. Chopper, Brook 3. Luffy, Franky 4. Zoro, mystery bunk.

Hm... I think that is all for now. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Secret Code

Disclaimer: still not mine.

Warning: this chapter contains lemons!

**Secret Code**

One bright summery afternoon, Nami decided that the best thing about having a secret lover was the new language it created between them.

Earlier that morning, when Zoro leaned back against the railing of the Thousand Sunny for a snooze and complained about having watch duty that night, Nami heard, "I'll see you in the Crow's Nest later." And when she clicked her tongue and mumbled something about an excuse for being a lazy ass, she really was saying, "You're on." Judging by the amused glance he gave her before closing his good eye and nodding off, Zoro understood perfectly.

After lunch, Nami had stretched and announced, "My back muscles are so cramped from hunching over my maps all morning. I'm going to take a bath." Of course, she was really saying to Zoro, "Join me, if you're up for it." And he was up for it- _very_ up for it. But instead of rushing into things with her, he started off by giving her the most amazing back rub in the bath. The memory brought a smile to Nami's lips, as she was still feeling so relaxed from their bath earlier.

Later that day, after Sanji had just brought her a special afternoon fruit snack, Zoro picked a fight with the cook. It was just his way of saying, without stating it, "That one is mine! Back off." Nami had giggled to herself; she found Zoro's reaction to Sanji's flirting endearing. At dinner when Sanji made another comment about Nami's beauty while serving her, Nami let her hand slip under the table to touch Zoro's thigh. Without looking at him or speaking, she reassured him that he was all the man she needed.

Luffy had pouted when Zoro had headed up to the Crow's Nest early saying Zoro was supposed to play a game with he and Usopp. But Zoro merely shook his head saying he needed to get in some extra training. He had glanced at Nami and she felt his unspoken words, "Because I want to protect you, always." To keep from blushing, Nami suggested she could take Zoro's place in the game. It had been a lucky move for her since the game was Poker. Luffy and Usopp's pockets were much lighter before the evening was finished.

Toward the end of the game, Nami noticed Zoro leave his gym and head to the bath. He returned to the Crow's Nest fifteen minutes later and gave Nami the slightest of nods. "Ready when you are," it had said. Eventually, the crew started to wander into the sleeping quarters for the night. Nami's heart was beating wildly in her chest waiting for her crewmates to disappear one by one. When Robin yawned and said she was turning in for the night, Nami said she wasn't tired yet so she'd probably stay up late and work on her maps.

Before long, it was only Nami and Luffy left sitting on the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny. More than anything Nami wished her captain would just go to bed already. Of course he was bouncing around saying, "Hey Nami! Watch this!" Ugh! She needed to get rid of him quickly. Well, Luffy was pretty open to the power of suggestion.

With a big yawn, Nami stretched and said, "Sorry Luffy. I'm trying to watch but I'm just so," she yawned again, "sleepy. I think I'm just going to shut my eyes for five minutes." She finished this speech up with yet another yawn and leaned her head back against the wall.

The plan worked perfectly! Pretty soon, Luffy was also yawning. In less than five minutes, he had fallen asleep on deck with his straw hat pulled down over his eyes. Nami had just enough patience to wait until Luffy's breathing to even out before bounding to her feet and climbing up to the Crow's Nest.

"Took you long enough," Zoro smirked meaning _I missed you. _

"Sorry. It took forever to ditch Luffy!" she answered meaning _I wanted to be here all evening. _

Zoro didn't wait for an invitation. He crossed the room in three strides and pulled Nami into a passionate kiss. Moaning, she wrapped her hands around him and started untucking his shirt.

Laughing now, Zoro asked, "Anxious, huh?" There was no need for hidden words with them now.

"You have no idea!" Nami groaned in response.

A guttural noise escaped Zoro's throat as he said, "Wanna bet?"

Soon both of their shirts had landed on the floor and they began to make quick work of the rest of their garments. Zoro stopped kissing Nami long enough to lead her over to the bench by the window and eased her down. She tried pulling him back to her for kisses, but he just shook his head teasingly and let his mouth fall to her shoulder instead.

From here, Zoro began to kiss his way across her collar and down to her breasts. As his mouth attacked her breasts, Nami ran her hands through his hair and arched her back. God, how she enjoyed this! Zoro was a very attentive lover; of course that meant he needed a lot of attention too. They had spent hours discovering each other's bodies. And just when Nami was certain he knew every way there was to make her scream, he'd find some new way of driving her crazy!

Zoro left her breasts and began to descend down her stomach. In anticipation of what was to come next, Nami closed her eyes and pressed her hips up into Zoro. But Zoro only laughed and pulled back. Oh, that man was infuriating! He was sitting up now and was running his hands down her legs.

His hands were large and powerful, but during their time together, Nami learned just how gentle his hands could be. Sometimes their coupling was rough and passionate, other times it was quick and full of need. But Nami liked nights like tonight the best. They knew they wouldn't be disturbed, so they had all the time in the world. These nights were unhurried and tender. Instead of just taking her, Zoro would take the time to tease every last inch of her and make her crazy with need. And then when he finally gave himself to her, Nami was already well beyond the point of bliss. Yes, these sorts of nights were extraordinary.

As Zoro lifted Nami's foot into the air, he brought his mouth down to kiss the inside of her left ankle. He began to kiss his way up her leg taking the time occasionally to lick and nip her as well. It was driving Nami to distraction! Zoro was too far away for her to reach and her hands were desperate to grab onto something. One of her hands found its way up to tangle in her own hair while the other came to knead her breast. Just as Zoro had made his way to her thigh, Nami felt her breath hitch. With his tongue, he caressed her soft flesh. When he got to the junction of her leg and body, Zoro sucked on the skin of her inner thigh and bit down slightly causing Nami to gasp and squeeze her breast harder. That was going to leave a mark! Nami knew from experience that later just a glimpse of this reminder of Zoro's mouth on her would cause her to get wet instantly.

When Zoro was done laving at her thigh, Nami thought he might finally move up to the ache between her legs. Instead, Zoro began his torturous exploration of her other leg. By now she was trembling with need! Every inch of leg that Zoro slowly climbed up made Nami's breath come harder. When he finally got to the top of her right thigh, she was moaning with want. She closed her eyes and just focused on the feeling of Zoro's tongue as it trailed from her inner thigh up to her hip. Another low impatient moan escaped her and she felt Zoro smirk against the tight skin of her hip.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered himself between her thighs and began to kiss all around her most intimate areas. Nami was moaning non-stop now practically shrieking with eagerness. Then his tongue, teasingly, came out and licked her ever so gently- just enough to taste her juices. She squirmed under him, trying to get him to give her more. She needed more! "Is this what you want, Nami?" Zoro asked in a low tone as he licked her again.

All Nami could do was moan in response. Zoro started licking faster and sucking, making Nami curl her toes at the sensation. "How's this, Nami? Is this enough?" And Nami shook her head annoyed. It was damn well not enough and he most certainly knew it! Zoro laughed against her as he continued his licking and sucking, "What do you want Nami? Tell me." The licking stopped now and he just looked up at her hungrily.

Nami was at the end of her rope; and looking down to see Zoro smirking at her from between her legs was almost too much. She tried to calm her breathing and moaning long enough to say, "I want you Zoro." But nothing came out except jumbled and unintelligible sounds.

"What was that?" he asked as his tongue shot out and licked her one more agonizingly slow time.

With all her strength Nami cried out, "I want you to fuck me, Zoro!"

And then Zoro moved so quickly she could scarcely follow his movements. He was on top of her kissing her- the taste of her was still on his tongue. And she could feel him against her ready to enter. Wiggling her hips invitingly, she marveled at the feeling of his silky head as it brushed against her.

When he finally entered her, she was so wet he slid in fast up to the hilt. Relief spread through Nami and she gasped at the sensation. This is what she wanted- she wanted Zoro filling the aching need within her. "Mmm, Zoro."

At the sound of his name on her lips, Zoro began to move within her. Things rapidly sped up and he was thrusting in and out of her. With each thrust, Nami brought her hips up to meet his. Soon enough, Nami wrapped her legs around Zoro's waist- just like she knew he liked. The act encouraged him and he was pumping faster inside her. Nami found the space between his neck and his shoulder and began to kiss and lick there. She bit down slightly sucking on the sensitive skin; she wouldn't be the only one with a mark in the morning!

They were moving rapidly now, each lost in the other. Soon they had reached a point where they knew they wouldn't last much longer. "Damn Nami," Zoro hissed by her ear, "You feel too good!"

"Mmm!" Nami shrieked in agreement, " You too. Now shut up and kiss me!"

And he did. His lips descended on hers in one sweet, passionate kiss. Their bodies moved faster and faster as they each sought release. Soon, Nami's body was shaking with her climax and she called out Zoro's name taking him with her.

He remained inside of her as their heart rates calmed down and their breathing slowed. Nami felt herself blush under the intensity of his gaze. It was the same look he always gave her after such encounters, full of such tenderness and wonder. Her heart felt it would burst with the emotion it soaked up from that look.

Zoro reached up and brushed her sweaty hair back from her face before leaning down and kissing her again. It was in these quiet moments when Nami felt most whole and almost complete. They spent the next couple hours after their coupling talking and enjoying the feel of one another. Nami loved the laughs they shared just between the two of them. They managed to fit in a few more rounds before either of them was too exhausted to go on. But all nights end eventually. When Nami's eyes began to close as she snuggled against Zoro's chest, the swordsman insisted she dress and return to her bed.

Holding her hand, he kissed her once on the lips and once on the forehead. "Have a good sleep, Nami." _I wish it were in my arms. _

Her hand ran down the length of his chest, "Good night, Zoro." _I'll miss you when I leave. _

Nami walked as far as she could while holding his hand before letting it drop and descending the ladder.

One thing Nami did not expect to find when she reached the deck was a sleepy but conscious Luffy giving her a confused look. His hand was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he yawned loudly as he said, "Nami, why were you up in the Crow's Nest with Zoro?"

And they had gotten so good at hiding things that Nami didn't miss a beat. "Can you believe that idiot was still training at this hour? I fell asleep out here and that loud clang clang of his weights woke me up!" Well, she really meant _I'd spend all my nights with him if I could._

"Ah!" Luffy said. And Nami was glad he bought her excuse. Luffy settled back down as if to go to sleep.

"Why don't you go to your bed, Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy shrugged eyeing the still open hatch of the Crow's Nest. "I've got second watch anyway. But... I think I'll give Zoro some time to cool off first. It always smells so weird and sweaty up there after he's been working out all night. He must work really hard! Shishishi!"

The tips of Nami's ears turned pink as she growled an annoyed "Night Luffy," before pushing past the captain and walking self-consciously to her room. Well at least Luffy didn't know enough to say the gym smelled like sex. They'd have to figure something else out for the future. Damn! And just when she had started to think they'd figured it all out too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Alright, so I've decided to turn this into a collection of one-shots instead of just making several different "sequel" stories of one shots. Actually it was moulinrogue32's idea and since I planned on making more one-shots in this same character realm I decided to take up the suggestion. So every chapter in this collection can stand independently, but they exist in the confines of the same relationship. Basically for every one-shot posted in this group, assume Nami's panties are displayed by the wanted posters in the men's quarters. ~_^ They may come in to play again later. Who knows? So thanks for the suggestion moulinrouge32!

I've never done a series of one-shots before, so let me know if this is correct. As every story in this collection is complete, I'm keeping the status as "complete" as opposed to "in progress." If that's wrong, let me know and I'll change it. But I will be updating it every so often (goal at least once a week) with new one-shots in this series.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (It makes me write faster!)


	3. Caught!

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

**Caught!**

Three days on a lonely, arid island and the Straw Hat crew was more than ready to leave. The treasure hunt had been only mildly successful this time; as far as treasure hauls go, Nami was not impressed. She had spent all three of those days combing the island with Sanji twirling obsessively behind her. Little had been found at all- just some pearls and a beat-up old pocket watch. On the last day, Robin had found a map tucked inside an old record book in the town hall. From this lead they had been able to find one small chest of valuables. It was better than nothing, but it wasn't the sort of treasure that made Nami's heart jump. At least the trip hadn't been a total waste.

Even so, as they pulled away from the island, Nami was leaning listlessly against the Thousand Sunny's railing. There wasn't even any challenging weather today- the ship was practically sailing itself. What a day!

"Are you feeling alright, Ms. Navigator?" Robin asked from the other side of the lawn deck.

"Shi shi shi!" laughed Luffy. "Nami is just pissed off that there wasn't enough treasure on that island!"

Sanji stepped menacingly over Luffy, "Don't say such things about Nami-swan you Shitty Captain!"

For appearances, Zoro added, "He's right, though. All that witch cares about is money." He'd pay for that remark later, but he enjoyed the punishment so it was really a win-win situation for him.

With a giggle- and before Sanji could react to Zoro's comment- Robin added, "Yes. Nami really does love her treasure!

"What an astute observation, Robin-Chawn!" Sanji said fawning over the archaeologist.

"Idiot," Zoro grumbled as he leaned back with his hands behind his head to rest.

"Guys..." Luffy started with confusion in his voice. "What is Nami doing?"

The other three pirates turned to look at Nami and noticed that she was swaying back and forth.

"Oi, oi," Zoro called trying to get her attention.

And then Nami collapsed on the deck. Sanji had rushed to her side and Zoro was instantly on his feet shouting.

"Chopper!" the practical swordsman called.

Both Chopper and Usopp, who had been fishing in the aft of the boat, rushed to the scene. "What's up?" Usopp asked.

With one long authoritative finger, Zoro pointed at Nami and said, "Fix it!"

"Ahh!" Chopper started screaming. "We need a doctor! DOCTOR!"

"THAT'S YOU!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp screamed in unison while Luffy laughed.

Thus reminded, Chopper started checking Nami's vitals. There was a tense hushed moment while Chopper checked on the flame-haired Navigator. Just when the silence had gotten unbearable, the reindeer spoke. "Nami's dehydrated. She'll be fine, but we need to get her to the sick bay so I can give hr some fluids. She'll also need to rest today."

With that Zoro scooped the woman up in his arms ignoring Sanji's cries of "Who said you get to carry Nami-san?"

As soon as Nami was lying on a bed in the sick bay, Chopper set up some IV fluids to re-hydrate the navigator. Once Nami was all hooked up, the young doctor set about arranging his medicines so that Nami wouldn't be alone when she woke up. When lunchtime came around, Nami still hadn't gotten up. It was with a grumbling stomach that Chopper told the crew he'd stay with Nami instead of heading to lunch.

The crew left one by one for the dining hall until only Zoro was left in the room with Nami and Chopper. "Oi, Chopper!" Zoro said in his gruff voice. "You've been here all day. I can sit in the room while you go eat with the others."

"Really? Thank you, Zoro!" the trusting doctor said rushing from the room without even a question to Zoro's intentions. It never occurred to him to ask why the lazy swordsman was being so nice.

Zoro smirked and moved to sit next to his lover's sick bed. When he entered the room, Zoro only planned to sit next to her bedside and watch over her, but it was so hard to be in a room with Nami and keep his hands to himself. Well, it was okay to touch if he stayed gentle.

Ever so slightly, Zoro allowed his fingers to brush over the skin of Nami's wrist and continue a path up her arm. Her skin was so smooth and creamy- almost exactly the opposite of his own tanned and scarred skin. The shape of her arm was so delicate and suited for fine artistic crafts like drawing maps while he had the bulky arms of a fighter. And just like her skin, her body was soft and rounded, curving gracefully here and there in perfect arcs that longed to be touched. Zoro's own physique was rigid and hardened, well trained from fighting and pushed to the limits of his endurance to build strength. His eye looked over at Nami's hair and noticed it's radiant shine, bright as the sun itself. Zoro's hair coloring was reminiscent of the still waters of a calm ocean and as deep and as green as the sea. He and Nami couldn't be more different, and yet everything about her seemed to compliment his own existence- even her brilliant navigational skills offset his poor sense of direction.

The touch of his hand on her arm caused the navigator to stir. "Unn... What happened?" Nami asked bleary eyed and attempting to sit up.

Reaching out now, Zoro brushed her hair away from her face. "You collapsed on the deck in front of half the crew. Nearly scared everyone! According to Chopper, you are dehydrated. It's why you've got that thing on your arm." Zoro indicated the IV drip. After a brief moment, he added, "You pushed yourself too hard on that island looking for treasure."

With a catty grin Nami slugged his shoulder weakly. "You're one to talk about pushing yourself too much."

"Yeah, well," Zoro was trying his best to be concerned and stern without fighting the sick woman. "I'm accustoming to it. And I _do_ rest often enough."

All Nami did was sigh. After a few moments, she asked, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"At least the day according to Chopper. He wants to make sure you get enough rest." Zoro was about to say more when Nami cut him off.

"It's so boring here. Maybe you could think of some way to amuse me." Her smile was positively suggestive.

Zoro found himself grinning back. "What did you have in mind?"

In a sexy soft whisper, Nami beckoned, "Come here."

And Zoro was followed the bidding of her body. She couldn't get up off her bed, but he easily allowed her to guide him on top of her. He bent over her carefully so as not to hurt her delicate frame and tried to prop himself up. Sweetly, he kissed her lips softly at first and then with more fervor once she showed herself up to the task. Using one arm for support, he leaned over her and allowed his free hand to slip under her shirt and caress her breast.

"I probably shouldn't get you too excited," the swordsman mused without taking his lips off hers.

"Then you shouldn't have come in the room at all. It excites me just to see you," Nami whispered.

"Mmm. Are you excited right now, then?" he asked moving his hands from her breast down between her legs. "So wet," he breathed allowing himself to moan. "If you weren't so sick I'd be inside of you right now. Maybe next time you won't kill yourself looking for treasure." As he talked her rubbed her sensitive mound.

"And you say _I'm _the tease!" groaned Nami pushing her hips up into his hand.

With a laugh Zoro explained, "You _are _the tease!" He moved his over her shirt back to her breast and rubbed his pelvis against hers. "See how much I want you. And I can't have you until you're well. _Tease!_"

Nami had to hand it to him there; it was a pretty sound logic. But even in shaky health, all she could think about was feeling him insider her. Her mind began to think of a way she could trick him into following his urges. As she thought, he came down and started kissing her again. She had almost devised a plan when the door popped open and Chopper's little hoof steps entered the room.

For one prolonged moment, Nami and Zoro still kissing looked at each other in horror. They were caught! Their secret was out! Now the whole ship would know they'd been sleeping together for months! And then other thoughts started occurring to Nami. Now that the crew would know, would their relationship be as fun? Would Zoro get bored with her? Would he think it was just too much of a hassle if the whole crew knew? How would they get past this?

But that moment lasted for less than a second while Zoro thought about his position on top of Nami. He'd been very careful about not hurting her, so instead of laying flush against her like always, he was crouched over her with one leg on each side of her body. One hand was supporting his weight while the other was fondling one of her luscious breasts. Zoro's mouth was completely covering hers. Shit! How would they get out of this?

Then Zoro pushed himself up roughly and began to push on Nami's chest right between her breasts. After doing this for a bit, he leaned back over to her mouth and acted like he was blowing air out. After this he sat up and pumped on her chest again. He pretended now to finally notice chopper.

"Don't just STAND there!" Zoro shouted angrily. "This idiot went and stopped breathing! And I don't even know what I'm doing!"

As Chopper started screaming for a doctor, Nami coughed and sat up weakly. Her recovery seemed to help settle Chopper into his doctor role, and he came over to look at here. While he looked at her, Zoro slipped off her bed and slunk down into a chair.

Chopper was busy fretting now, "Oh Nami! You're condition is so much worse than I thought! You must have severe exhaustion as well! It's a good thing you acted so quickly, Zoro! I think you saved Nami's life by getting her to breathe again!"

"That so?" Zoro asked leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. "Well I'd say saving someone's life is probably worth a few hundred thousand belies. I think we can knock about three hundred thousand off my debt now."

"Oh do you?" Nami growled, her eyes looking dangerous. Had she been feeling better, Zoro would have received several bumps on the head. Sex or not, she still planned on getting every last beli of his debt.

Chopper was hopping up and down now. "Oh yes, Nami-san. That was a perfect way for Zoro to repay his debt to you!"

"Yeah," the red head agreed tersely. "How fortunate for me then."

Zoro was still smirking triumphantly- 300,000 was the interest Nami had charged him in Loguetown on money he paid back the same day. He wouldn't be happy to see that go.

It was a tough spot for Nami. If she denied Zoro's payment, she opened their cover up to exposure. With a sigh Nami grumbled, "Fine!"

Happily, Chopper clapped his hands. "I'm glad that's settled. Nami you should try not to get so worked up. I'm going to keep you here for three days since you condition is so serious."

"What? What happened to just one day?" Nami practically screamed.

"That was before you stopped breathing," Chopper explained patiently. "I can't just ignore something like that. You'll have to stay three days so we are certain you're alright."

"Three days?" she asked feebly. Zoro was going to owe her big when she got out of here.

Smirking to himself, Zoro left Chopper and Nami alone in the infirmary. Getting rid of that debt made all the hassle worth it- including the wrath Nami was sure to bring down upon him when she got out. And at least for now, they had adverted a crisis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Fun little chapter! I had another chapter written and decided it wasn't yet the time for that one to come up. So I had to write another one for this series... but that means I'm one step ahead here!

I didn't get to write too much this weekend as I'm in the process of sewing a Ms. All Sunday costume as I've been invited to several ""western" themed parties this season. One of them was last minute and I had to get the costume at least mostly finished.

And at the party I tried to channel the Sogeking to play a game where you use rubber bands to shoot cans off the table. And I was only able to shoot my thumb! And hard enough to bruise it! So writing has been slow. I expect it to pick up next week.

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Revenge of the Pants

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!

Warning: Enough lemons to make lemonade.

**Revenge of the Pants**

Every time Nami and Zoro retired to the men's quarters to enjoy their usual recreational activities, those damn panties were on the wall staring at her! It was entirely Zoro's fault that they'd managed to get up there- he was the one who threw them halfway across the room! They had been one of her favorite pairs too, so Nami had been really disappointed at the loss of them.

But as the Straw Hat boys were awful, stupid creatures, Nami hoped they would tire of the wall-pants quickly enough. What was it that Luffy called them? Mystery Panties! Well, it had been two months since they had been hung and in those two months, Usopp had given the panties an entire back-story! Apparently-the last time she'd heard it anyway- the panties belonged to a warrior sea goddess who traveled the oceans and boarded ships on foggy nights. If the sea goddess found the travelers on the ship were wicked sinners with nothing but evil in their hearts, the goddess would rip the hearts from everyone aboard the ship; however, if the hearts of the travelers were pure, she would leave behind a precious gift of her own! And the story goes that the Straw Hat pirates were such a pure hearted group that she left them her own panties!

The story had become one of Usopp's staples, and often when they were bored either Luffy or Chopper would ask him to, "Tell us the one about the Mystery Panties again?" And every time he told it, the story got more elaborate and more twisted. Two months, and those damned panties were more popular than they were on the day of their discovery!

And since those pants continued to mock her from their place on the wall, she would simply have to get revenge for their being there! Maybe she couldn't just remove the panties entirely, but she could do something that made her feel better about the situation.

It only took a couple days to think up her revenge plot. The day before her planned revenge, Nami was very sweet- too sweet even. She didn't pick any fights with Zoro at all, and she was extra helpful to him around the ship. When the two could finally disappear into the men's quarters before dinner, Nami pushed Zoro back on his bunk and climbed on top of him. Tonight, she wanted to be in control!

With Zoro flat on his back, Nami stripped down to her under things and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. She always enjoyed the thrill she got when Zoro eyed her naked or half-naked form. For a few minutes, she teasingly danced on top of him feeling him grow hard beneath her. Her long orange hair bounced with her movements As she moved, Zoro's hands wandered up her sides and over her hips to sway with them. Soon, those large, rough hands were working at her bra clasp. When he finally freed the clasp Nami shook her shoulders slightly so that her breast bounded out of the restrictive material.

There was a hungry look in Zoro's eye as he groped her trying to feel as much of her skin as possible. While he pinched her nipples, Nami leaned over and kissed him- her tongue fought for dominance with his until he broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her breasts. The navigator enjoyed the attention for a few minutes, but to stick to her plan, tonight really needed to be about him.

Wiggling on top of his abdomen, Nami reached down and pulled Zoro's shirt off as well as his haramaki. His tanned skin was very warm. Brushing her hands over the muscles of his stomach made Nami excited. Before she started doing things with Zoro, she never thought of herself as the sort of girl to go for the muscular type. But she soon found out how wrong she was! She loved the way Zoro's skin dipped and tightened over every muscle in his body.

The view beneath her was great and Nami allowed herself a few minutes to fully appreciate it. The corners of his lips were turned up in a wide grin and his lips were ever so slightly parted. Every time Nami so much as glanced at those lips, she remembered the way they felt trailing over her skin. And that tiny sly smirk of his made her weak. The look of longing in his eye was another soft spot for Nami. There were only a few occasions when his eyes sparked with such excitement. One was when he had encountered a particularly strong enemy, and the other was when he had his hands all over Nami.

A brief overwhelming feeling coursed through her before Nami tangled her hands in his green locks and brought her lips passionately down on his. His lips felt even better than they looked and often Nami went to sleep dreaming of their taste.

Nami lowered herself and began tracing the lines of his extremely defined muscles with her tongue. This move made Zoro groan while his manhood tightened and pressed firmly into Nami's stomach. Feeling the small jerk of his member, Nami found herself aching for him- but she couldn't forget the plan. Tonight was not about her!

As her mouth and tongue continued to explore Zoro's middle, her hands wandered down to graze over his thighs. Zoro's legs moved to allow Nami better access, and she began to lightly squeeze his inner thighs. Finally, her hands moved up over the crotch of his pants and she began rubbing and pressing against him. When Zoro started press his hips into her hand, she knew he wanted more from her.

As much as she wanted to strip off her knickers and take a ride on those bucking hips, she needed to stick to her plan. Slowly, with the most teasing look she could manage, Nami undid the fastenings of Zoro's trousers and slid them down over his thighs. After planting a few last kisses on his abdomen, Nami used her teeth to pull his underpants down to his thighs as well.

Zoro's hissed in anticipation and Nami licked her lips as she eyed Zoro in all his glory. She was going to really enjoy this! The look in her eyes was absolutely mischievous as she gently grasped his manhood in her left hand and began to slide up and down over the silky skin. Listening for Zoro's breathing would tell her how well she was doing. Every now and again, his breath would hitch and she knew he had enjoyed her last movement.

After a few moments of stroking, Zoro had his eye closed and his lower lip between his teeth. Nami moved her other hand up to lightly tough his balls and Zoro gasped. Interesting! The small sounds he made were delightful to her ears and encouraged her to try more. A quick glance up told her Zoro still wasn't watching her.

Her tongue came slowly out and licked the head of his erection as if it were a lollipop. Zoro's eye flew open and he pushed himself up a bit to look at her. Feeling really naughty now, Nami let her tongue trail over him again. When she was done, she blinked her eyes and opened them slowly in a sexy fashion. "Relax," she commanded in a hushed voice. "But feel free to watch!" She meant to put on a show after all!

And Nami went to work licking, sucking and teasing him with her mouth while her hands still fondled his balls. The whole time, she was very careful to glance up with sexy looks. She moaned with him inside her mouth and then licked up the length of him.

After some time, Zoro's hand came and tangled in her hair to pull her off as he said, "Nami I'm gonna..."

"That's right," Nami replied not to be deterred. Grasping the base of his shaft she pumped her fist quickly while licking his head, and Zoro finally came some of it landing in her mouth and more of it landing all over her hands as well as his legs. Pushing herself upright, Nami laughed throatily and licked her sticky fingers suggestively.

A groan escaped Zoro and he leaned up and grabbed her upper arms and growled, "Come here you wicked woman!"

This only made Nami laugh harder. He had pulled her up against him roughly and was crushing her to her chest. Kissing her, he thrust his tongue into her mouth while his hand reached down to firmly grab her ass.

With a small giggle, Nami placed her hand on his chest. "Slow down there a minute, Big Guy! We don't have that long until dinner, and you need to clean up first. I think you might need to get some new pants as well."

Zoro looked down at the mess on his clothes and sighed. Grumbling a, "Fine." He stood up and went to his locker.

Her eyes were sharp as she watched Zoro approach the top locker third from the left. There we go! Now she just needed to see the four number combo that would release the lock. 0-7-0-3. Nami blushed. Her birthday? The combination to Zoro's lock was her birthday? There was no time to think about it now. She needed her blush to fade so she could act normal.

Meanwhile, Zoro grabbed a towel from his locker to clean up the mess before pulling out new under things and trousers. "You alright up there?" he called up to Nami.

"Just enjoying the view," she answered back. And she really was too! The sight of Zoro's well-muscled ass as he moved to get his clothes was really something else! Licking her lips as she watched, Nami realized that she needed to get dressed too. They would be called for dinner any minute and they needed to be ready. Besides, Nami had everything she needed now to exact her revenge now.

When Sanji finally called for dinner, Zoro left first to pick a noisy fight with the cook so Nami could slip out of the men's quarters unnoticed. Plan Panty Revenge part one: Intelligence and Research had gone perfectly!

That night it was time to exact phase two of the plan: Stealth Ops! Both Nami and Robin were night owls, while most of the men on the ship liked to pass out early. This evening was no exception. While the men were shuffling groggily one by one into their bed quarters, Nami lay on her stomach in bed reading _Maelstroms and the New World_ and Robin was laying back on her bed with an old book balanced on her knees as she scribbled translations in her notebook. What exactly Robin was reading, Nami couldn't tell as the archaeologist had again picked a text in a language Nami couldn't recognize. . Luffy had first watch that evening and he was usually the last of the men to fall asleep, so it shouldn't take too long for all the men in the room to pass out tonight. As the navigator studied her book, she counted how many times she could hear doors opening and closing on the ship. When the door had opened and closed six times all she had to wait fifteen more minutes.

At half past eleven, Nami put her book aside, sat up and stretched. "Robin-nee-san," Nami asked, pausing to give the older woman time to look up from her reading. "Could you help me with something for a minute?" Robin looked at her inquiringly and Nami continued. "I was hoping you could cast an eye on the men's room and tell me if everyone is sleeping." Nami kept her voice as innocent as she could, but the older woman probably wouldn't fall for such a simple tactic.

The smile on Robin's face showed that she knew Nami was up to something. Fortunately, she was glad to help the younger girl make a little bit of mischief. Robin crossed her arms, closed her eyes and said "Un oeil." After a few minutes passed, Robin opened her eyes and said, "They're all out."

"Excellent!" Nami exclaimed grinning wickedly. "I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she grabbed a medium sized black bag and left the room.

Sneaking into the men's room while they were sleeping, was really too easy for a seasoned thief like her. After all, her wanted poster did say Cat-Burglar Nami. When she opened the door, she was immediately assaulted by the sound of six snoring men. How anyone could sleep with that amount of discord was far beyond her. It made her quite thankful that she shared a room with one woman and not five or six noisy men! Nami slipped into the room and headed straight for the top locker third from the left, the noise of their snoring easily covering up any soft sound her foot falls made. Opening the locker without making a sound was so easy for her, it almost made her laugh.

With a haughty air, Nami swiped all the underpants from Zoro's locker- they were all the same boring shade of dark greenish-grey. With a quick check to make sure she got every last pair, Nami dropped a piece of paper inside, shut the locker and exited the room.

When she got back to her own room, she was swinging the sack of pants triumphantly.

Robin eyed the red-head suspiciously. "You're not going to tell me what's in the bag are you?" the older woman asked shaking her raven head of hair and staring pointedly at Nami.

The grin on Nami's face grew even wider, "Probably not. But I might after my plan is actualized."

"Oh?" inquired Robin arching one elegant eyebrow.

Nami giggled. "Yeah. Speaking of which, I was hoping I might be able to use the room alone for a few hours tomorrow. Maybe from about 3 until dinner time?"

With a palm to her face, Robin shook her head but agreed. "Oh Nami! What are you planning?"

Nami only giggled to herself as she lay down on her bed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

The first thing Zoro did every morning was work out and today was no exception. As soon as the sun began to peek through the window, Zoro blearily pushed himself up of the bed and headed up to the Crows' Nest to throw some weights around. It took a while to do all nine hundred and fifty two reps; so even though he started long before anyone else woke up, by the time he had finished and showered everyone was on their way to breakfast. This meant he had only a few minutes to dress in the morning or risk the cook's wrath at being late for a meal.

As he was the only one in the room, Zoro removed the towel from around his waist and used it to dry his hair. Opening his locker, he pulled out his trousers and the sash to hold them up as well as his haramaki and a shirt. But there was something missing... his pants! Feeling slightly panicked, Zoro pushed the clothing around his locker looking for his underwear. What could have possibly happened to them? Where were they? Just as he was removing all of his tops, a little piece of paper slipped out of his locker and fluttered to the ground.

Zoro picked up the withered piece and looked at the perfectly formed cursive letters scrawled on it. _My room three o'clock! _ There was no signature, but it was clear who had left it. That little witch was going to be the end of him one of these days! He threw the extra clothing back into the locker and slammed it shut.

What would he do now? Zoro eyed the pile of dirty clothing and sighed. Should he take one of the underpants in there? One was covered in sweat and the other with his cum- he could barely stand the thought of even looking for them. So Zoro made a decision that he refused to regret. With no underpants on at all, he stepped into his normal dark green trousers and used his sash to tie them up. For now, he was going commando- at least until he got his pants back later. He pulled on his shirt and haramaki with the same resolve before fastening his swords to his waist. No body had better mess with him today! He was in no mood!

Today, Nami knew, she should make herself scarce or at least hide around friends. All during breakfast, Zoro had been glaring daggers at her. So she made plans to work with Usopp on re-vamping her Clima-Tact until Lunch. There should be at least _some_ safety in numbers. With a call of, "Meet you there in a few," she was the first to leave the dining hall.

Zoro had left less than a second later despite having been the last one to the meal. His quick heavy foot falls meant he was trying to catch up with her, so Nami ran faster- her heels clicking rapidly against the wood of the ship.

"Oi, oi! Get back here you witch!" Zoro stopped to call out to her, as she pretended not to hear and continued her brisk path to the other side of the ship.

Most of the crew had come out of the dining hall now to see what the fuss was about. As no one had seen the beautiful navigator harassing the swordsman today, the pirates looked confused. Except for Sanji that is; the cook's face held an expression of anger and disapproval. After taking a drag of his cigarette, the blond raised his right leg to hip level and gave a sweeping kick across Zoro's lower back. "Don't you dare call my precious Nami-swan such vile names you shitty marimo bastard!"

Zoro's torso was knocked slightly forward by the force of the kick. He was so busy getting ticked at the cook for referring to Nami with a possessive, that Zoro barely registered the loose feeling at his waist. The heel of Sanji's black shoe had caught Zoro's sash and ripped it from his waist. Before Zoro could turn and attack the cook, his dark green trousers had slid down to pool at his feet. And it had to happen on the day his underpants had disappeared!

For a moment, no one spoke as they were all quite shocked at seeing Zoro's rear end sticking out from under his haramaki. The cook cringed, while Brook's just-bone jaw fell open.

And behind them Chopper was screaming, "AHHHHH! ZORO'S NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!"

As his scream died down, the crew collectively held their breath as they wondered weather Zoro would turn on the small reindeer. He was usually quite kind to the child-like doctor, but these were trying circumstances.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Zoro turned just his upper body around so his face was to the crew. His eye was narrowed and one muscled arm gradually lifted to shoulder height as Zoro bellowed in a gruff and no-nonsense voice, "Real men... free-ball it!" And the hand he was holding up flipped into a thumbs-up sign.

The reaction was instantaneous. Luffy and Chopper both were staring at Zoro amazed and remarking how he was so manly. A loud smack could be heard as Sanji's hand hit his forehead as he groaned. Franky had launched into an epic pervert dance that ended with a crotch-featuring SU-PER pose. Zoro used that moment to slip his trousers back up and hold them in place with his hands.

Usopp, the liar, began speaking very quickly, "It's very true. Of course, I learned of this during my time on the Boin Archipelago. And ever since that day I have gone without pants as I am now truly a brave warrior of the sea!" His theatrics had the doctor and the captain practically drooling.

"Wow! Usopp, you too?" Luffy asked turning his star-struck eyes to the sharpshooter with admiration.

Chopper was twitching with delight and squealing, "I knew Usopp was a manly man like Zoro!"

Looking down at his own pants and pulling on them slightly, Luffy was saying, "So if I want to be manly I have to take these things off?"

When the noise of Usopp, Luffy and Chopper's conversation had died down a bit they could all hear Brook yelling, "Yohohoho! Skull-joke!"

Sanji kicked the skeleton in the face yelling, "Don't say things like that in front of Robin-Chawn!"

The woman in question merely giggled behind her hand and said, "Oh, my."

From across the ship, Nami had turned around to watch the scene unfolding in horror. She had meant to make Zoro feel uncomfortable, not expose his bits to the whole crew! There was every possibility that this was going to end poorly. But still, she had committed to this and she would see it through. This was just a minor hitch anyhow. Zoro had just flashed the entire crew and they merely thought he was cooler than ever. He could certainly forgive that, right? Well, she wouldn't wait around to find that out at this exact minute. Nami fled to- what she hoped was- the relative safety of the Usopp Factory Headquarters.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, or at least Nami had successfully avoided Zoro until their appointed meeting time. At quarter to three, Nami sat on her bed looking over her conquest. Inside the bag, there were six pairs of underpants. Counting the two she knew were in the laundry, that made eight pairs total. Leave it to a man to own just one more pair of underwear than there were days in a week. Oh well. Six was just fine.

At precisely three in the afternoon, Zoro knocked on the door to the woman's quarters. Time for Phase Three: Actualization!

"Come in and lock the door behind you!" Nami called. She was lounging on the bed in a pair of navy shorts and a low-cut hot-pink tank top that said 'Boss' on it. Her arms were stretched out to her sides over the many pillows on her bed, while her legs were crossed lazily. The length of her wavy orange hair was spilling over her pillows and with any luck she looked tempting enough to stave off Zoro's anger.

The swordsman entered the room and pushed the door shut heavily. The only sound in the room was the click of the lock as he slid it into place. He took three really deep breaths and then crossed the room suddenly growling, "You evil little minx!" He really didn't know whether he wanted to hit her or fuck her and the conflict of interests was driving him insane! "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Now, now," Nami laughed waving him off. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Zoro's jaw clenched and a vein in his forehead throbbed, but Nami continued to push her luck. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Zoro was snarling now. "You call exposing my ass to the crew fun?"

Trying not to laugh, Nami pouted, "Well maybe that part wasn't fun, but what I have planned for _us_ is."

This tone was enough to intrigue Zoro and the part of him that wanted to be buried inside Nami seemed to be winning out over his anger. Reluctantly he asked, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I stole your underpants to repay the debt you owe me for obtaining mine." Nami explained quickly.

With lowered eyebrows, Zoro asked, "You stole six of mine to make up for one of yours?"

"Zoro," Nami said as if she were trying really hard to be patient. "Mine were _lacy. _ Obviously they were worth more than your pants. Besides, you have to account for the interest."

At the word "interest" Zoro a twinge went through his brow. "This still isn't sounding fun, Wench."

"Ah!" Nami said lifting a finger, "The fun part is how you can earn them back."

"You want me to earn back my own pants!" Zoro was outraged. His hands balled into fists a few times as the muscles in his arms tensed up and relaxed.

Defensively, Nami crossed her arms and said, "Hey. I'm just collecting on a debt. What's it gonna be: your pants or your cooperation?"

For a moment, they just stared at each other, each daring the other one to back down. Finally, Zoro's lips tightened and he tried his hardest not to get angry. "What do I have to do?"

A wide triumphant grin broke out over Nami's face- the kind of grin that meant bad things for the one seeing it. She relaxed back on the bed and said matter-of-factly, "Strip."

Well at least this _fun_ was going to be the sexy sort, Zoro thought as he gripped the bottom of his shirt.

"No, no!" Nami called out halting him in his tracks. "I don't want you to take your clothes off. I want you to _strip." _ With that she pulled a tone dial out of her dresser and pressed the button to make the music start playing.

"Are you serious?" Zoro nearly shouted his temper flaring.

"Do you really plan to keep 'free-balling' it? We won't reach another island for at least three weeks!" Nami countered hotly.

With a look of annoyance on his face, Zoro kicked off his boots once again gripped the bottom of his shirt. But when he began to pull it up, he lifted it up slowly and bounced to the beat of the music. This was stupid. Without even seeing his reflection, he knew that his cheeks must be beet red. He wasn't a great dancer, but Nami still enjoyed the view as he teasingly exposed more and more of his torso.

The trousers were next and as he unfastened his sash, Nami whooped. Zoro's blush went all the way down his neck, but he removed the trousers in the same dance like fashion leaving him in nothing but his haramaki. By now, he had gotten over his embarrassment enough to enjoy the look on Nami's face, and when he pulled the haramaki over his head, he threw it at her. Nami caught the garment easily as Zoro danced across the floor toward her. But instead of continuing all the way to her, he reached out and pushed the button on the tone dial to stop the music.

"There! Now give me my damn pants, Woman!" the swordsman barked.

With an innocently sweet smile, Nami handed him one pair of his dark boxer-briefs. He raised his eye questioningly at this.

"But don't put those on just yet," Nami commanded. "You still have five more pairs to get back." Zoro's irritation was evident, but Nami wasn't done playing yet. "Now turn around so you aren't facing me... there's a good boy. Okay. Now shake it!"

Zoro snapped around to look at her red-faced and angry, "You want me to do what?"

That same smirk was on her face as she said, "I want you to shake it!"

Reluctantly, Zoro turned around and began to shake his butt. All of the dancing he managed to do in his strip-tease was a simple bouncing up and down movement, this ass shaking was almost more than he could manage.

Nami wanted to laugh, but she knew it was a bad idea. On the one hand, the idea of Zoro shaking his bare ass was amusing, on the other hand the ass in question was very nice and seeing it shaking was only making her wet anyhow. This was definitely fun! But Zoro would probably be angry with her in the end. With another long look at Zoro's gyrating ass, Nami whispered, "Worth it!" She reached into the bag and pulled out another pair of underpants and threw them right at his butt.

"Alright, stop before you hurt yourself," Nami joked.

Zoro turned around again and threw the pants on top of the last pair. "What now?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Push-ups," Nami said licking her lips.

The answer surprised Zoro. Even during their intimate times together when they decided they could talk without pretenses, she always teased him for being so built and working out so much. He never would have suspected that she'd demand a display of athleticism from him. But the truth was Nami loved watching his muscles ripple and move as he trained them and watching him do it completely naked was a rare treat. It was with a smug look that Zoro lowered himself to the floor and began to do his push-ups.

Nami meant to stay on the bed and watch, but she couldn't help getting up and walking around him to get a different view. And she definitely couldn't help what she did next. As Zoro was reaching the apex of a push-up, Nami reached out and slapped him on the ass. It was only after doing it and noticing the pink handprint on his solid buns, did Nami realize exactly what she did.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..." Nami started but was cut off by Zoro's barking laugh.

"Of all the things to apologize for, don't apologize for that one!" Being with Nami had taught Zoro plenty about letting the animal inside take over. And he was even complying with all these stupid tasks because really he needed to lose himself in her constantly. Hell, he wouldn't admit it to her, but he was even having fun right now.

Nami threw Zoro another pair of pants signaling the end of his push-ups. "Next?" he asked.

It was with a sly smile and a catty look in her eyes that Nami pulled off her tank top revealing her lack of a bra. "I could really use a massage." Then she laid face down on the bed and waited for Zoro to climb on top of her, which he did gladly. His large hands felt wonderful over the sensitive skin of her back. Being quite strong, Zoro gave a hard and deep massage; it was just the sort of massage that Nami loved. When his hands trailed over her sides and caressed her breasts, Nami sighed contentedly. This task took longer than the last two as Nami wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than half an hour for her massage. After the half hour she stretched and gladly gave Zoro a pair of pants back.

Rolling her shoulders back and enjoying the relaxed feeling, Nami held up two fingers. "Alright, you've got two more. First," Nami started eyeing Zoro's already hard member and trying not to get distracted, "We need you to move the closets to the other side of the room. We've been trying to rearrange the room, but they are too heavy for us."

The tasks had been getting increasingly sexual in nature, so Zoro was put off by this mundane task; however, moving the closets was an easy enough task for a brute like him. They were lifted easily and placed on the other side of the room. He turned around just in time to catch the pants that flew at him. "Yeah, yeah what else?" he asked looking at the bed where Nami was sitting up on her knees in nothing but that pair of navy shorts. Damn that was tempting. Zoro almost forgot he was supposed to be angry. But then he suspected that she might be evil enough to call him in here, get him naked, get mostly naked herself and then not let him do anything to her. Would she do that to him? He sincerely hoped not because at this point, Zoro wouldn't be able to leave without taking her.

Putting her hands on the bed so that she leaned forward invitingly, Nami grinned at her swordsman "Lastly," she whispered dropping her voice an octave, "you have to make me scream!"

First there was a smirk on Zoro's face- a vengeful leer that shook Nami to her very core when she saw it. And then he pounced. In less than a second, She found herself on her back and her hands tied to her headboard with Zoro's sash. Then he rolled up her tank top and wound it around her head like a blindfold.

"W-wait just a minute," Nami stuttered, but Zoro only laughed. Continuing her protest, Nami struggled against the binds. "What the hell? This isn't what I meant at all!"

It was Zoro's turn to smirk triumphantly. Clearly, Nami wanted sex, but she left her description too open. Now he would decide what sort of fun they would have. And just like she knew he'd reluctantly enjoy the tasks she gave him, he knew she'd like this. It was mostly for show anyway. Zoro leaned in so close to her and whispered in a voice that set chills down Nami's spine. "Do you trust me?" Nami swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Zoro's breath was hot in here ear as he said, "Then shut up and enjoy it!"

And that's exactly what she did. Nami couldn't see anything, but she could feel her left knee being brought over to the right side of her body forcing her to lay half on her side. It was enough to make her aware of just how sharp her sense of touch could be. Another second passed and a palm came smacking down on her bottom.

"Ow! Hey!" Nami protested, but was surprised to find that the stinging sensation of Zoro's hand on her ass actually made her wetter. "What was that for?"

"For earlier." Zoro chuckled before he unbuttoned her shorts and slid them and her panties down to her ankles. His palm came down once more on the other cheek.

Nami bit her lip to keep from making a noise. She was rather surprised that she _liked _when he did that. Not that she was going to let him know that. "Well what was _that_ one for?"

Without her eyes, she could see the grin that must have been on his face as he said, "Interest." Then he smacked her rounded bottom once more for good measure, before letting his fingers dip between her legs and feel her wetness. "Naughty girl," he teased. "I think you like it when I spank you.

If she didn't confirm it, he'd have to draw his own conclusions. And he did. That plus the embarrassment she just put him through made him decide to be a little rough with her today. Not too much, but a little. Guiding her leg back so she was lying on her back once more, Zoro climbed on the bed and sat on his knees between her legs. He firmly grabbed her ass and lifted it up. He let his shaft slide over her entrance and he said in a teasing voice, "You're so hot for me. You're trying to stay in control, but you want me too badly."

Since he was right, Nami didn't speak. It was one thing to be found out, it was another thing to admit to it. Still, a small whimper escaped her lips. This man was intoxicating!

Laughing, Zoro put her hips down and moved to straddle her body. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them between his hands. When he pinched her nipples, Nami moaned despite the fact that she was trying to hold back that scream she mentioned earlier. She hadn't counted on being tied up; Zoro was really being thorough with this challenge!

As he continued to tease her breasts, the swordsman slowly inched himself up her body. Before long, Nami felt the soft and hot skin of Zoro's manhood grazing over her ribcage. She didn't quite have time to process what was happening as his shaft settled between her breasts. His strong hands were gripping her breast tightly and still pinching her nipples as he pressed her breasts together over his member. He began thrusting between her breasts.

It was a strange sensation, as his manhood glided between her breasts and thrust upward toward her chin. His hands were still kneading and squeezing her breasts firmly and the feeling of him sliding over her skin just made him want her more. As his shaft came up to hit her in the face once more, she opened her mouth and tried to taste him.

From above her, Zoro noticed this and laughed. "Where do you want me, Nami?" His voice was teasing and playful yet commanding at the same time. It made Nami tremble with need.

And she nearly gasped out the words, "My mouth!" Her reaction actually surprised Nami quite a bit. She was used to him questioning her, but didn't usually answer in such a fashion. Yesterday's activities must have excited her more than she thought.

Still unable to see, Nami focused on feeling Zoro release her breasts and move up higher on her body. He was kneeling on either side of her shoulders and leaning forward. The headboard creaked when he grabbed onto it with one hand to support himself. His other hand snaked around Nami's neck and tangled in her long orange hair. His shaft passed over her lips and Nami found her mouth opening willingly and taking him in. Zoro moaned at the sensation of her warm wet mouth around him. He began to thrust repeatedly into her mouth and quickened his pace when she started moaning. Her tongue slid over and caressed him and the vibrations of the noises she made felt great on his hardness. Pretty soon, he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. And it only made Nami suck harder. What a woman! This was quite enjoyable for Zoro, but Nami couldn't scream with her mouth so full, so he reluctantly pulled himself out of her mouth.

Nami made a soft noise of protest as he pulled away. But tied up and unable to see, she was completely at his mercy. And she even felt like putty in his hands doing whatever he wished of her.

He allowed his wet cock to slide down her face and over her chest as he made his way back between her knees. Dipping one long finger between her legs, he remarked about how wet she was.

Biting her lip, Nami shivered at his touch. She couldn't see, so she had no idea what was coming next. She gasped as she felt him pinching her sensitive nub and rubbing her between his fingers. A sudden wetness meant his tongue was dancing over her clit. Suddenly her legs were hoisted over his shoulders and her hips lifted forcefully off the bed. Zoro's mouth never left her the whole time and with the better position, he could devour her more easily. Finally Nami cried out.

When she did, her hips were lowered back to the bed and Zoro moved over her to kiss her. She could feel her juices on his face and the scent of steel that she associated with him overtook her. As he broke the kiss Zoro said, "That was just a little scream. I think you can do better."

He pulled himself back down between her legs and lifted her hips once more. With one great powerful thrust, he buried himself within her. And then Nami did scream. She came and screamed so loudly, that Zoro quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. But it was a little too late for that.

There was a knock on the door and from the other side Sanji's voice called out, "Nami-swan! What is wrong? Do you need your Prince to come to your aid?"

For a moment, Nami couldn't think. She had no idea what to do or say and all she could focus on was the feeling of Zoro filling her. Without use of her eyes or hands, she felt a little panicked when the situation started to turn. But when Zoro pressed his hips into her slightly, Nami came to her senses. It wasn't like she was alone in this.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun. I'm fine!" She called out. "I thought I saw a spider, but it was only a bit of dust."

As soon as she finished speaking Zoro started moving inside her again. They both did their best to stay quiet, but had no patience to wait for the cook to disappear.

Outside the door Sanji reluctantly said, "Well if you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Nami cried out too quickly due to one of Zoro's more powerful thrusts. "I'm fine. Completely okay," she paused as his thrusting speed increased. "I'm great!"

Then she tried not to say anything else until she heard Sanji's footsteps leaving her door. "Fuck!" she said letting out the breath she'd been holding in. On top of her Zoro made a sound that was either a laugh or a growl. Whatever it was it sent her over the edge again. When she regained her senses, she began to move her hips up to meet his encouraging him to go faster. This was turning into the best revenge plan she'd ever hatched.

Without the use of her eyes, Nami found her other senses heightened and the sensations overwhelmed her time and again. By the time Zoro was ready for his release, she had already come twice more.

It was when Nami arched her back called out, "Oh! Fuck, Zoro! Ahh!" that Zoro spilled his seed inside of her. They were both breathing heavily and it was a while before either could move. Once his muscles stopped shaking, Zoro reached up and lifted the make-shift blind fold off Nami's eyes. When she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with those sated mulberry eyes, he felt his chest constrict. He gave her a soft tender kiss and she smiled happily against his lips.

Reaching up he pulled the end of his sash and released Nami's arms. He hadn't tied them tightly at all; at any point she could have freed herself, but she played along like a good girl. Her newly freed arms came around Zoro's shoulders as she pulled him to her for more kisses.

They were both exhausted and spent. Eventually, Zoro moved to the side of Nami and laid down with his head pillowed on her breast. Even as tired as he was, he couldn't stop touching her. His hands slowly traced over her creamy skin while Nami's fingers tangled in his hair. He closed his eye enjoying the feeling.

After a long silent moment, Nami whispered, "Zoro?"

Opening his eye and looking up at her, Zoro said, "Yeah?"

This time Nami's smile was sweet and Zoro felt warm just looking at it. Her eyes shone as she said softly, "That was great."

Zoro felt his own smile spreading and he snuggled into her saying, "Yeah."

Shifting beneath him, Nami lifted her head up to place a kiss on the swordsman's forehead. "There is still a little time left before dinner. Sleep. I'll wake you when you need to get dressed."

Zoro nodded and pulled the blanket up over their still naked forms. His eye closed and he was out in seconds. All his previous anger had been long since forgotten. Nami's hands were running over his back making the most delicious sensations as he slept. He pressed into her more firmly never wanting to leave her side.

As Zoro slept holding her, Nami looked down at him and smiled. If it meant enjoying calm moments together like this, Nami wouldn't mind if all her panties were hung on the wall of the men's quarters. Holding Zoro as he slept against her, Nami finally let go of her resentment regarding the Mystery Panties. Having this man in her arms was worth any embarrassment that a stupid pair of panties could bring her.

Author's Note: Told you the pants might make a come back! I didn't think that a little bit of blindfolding and arm tying really required a bondage warning... plus I figured a warning would ruin the surprise. Let me know if you think it does need a warning and I will put one.

Also. Umm... yes... how badass was Zoro in the last chapter of the manga? (642). No spoilers, I promise. But damn! That boy is something!

Nami's birthday is given in the SBS section of the manga... actually everybody's is. Or at least Oda agrees to them. Point is, I didn't make it up.

Lastly, if you are reviewing (which I hope you do) and you know any communities of One Piece fandom... please let me know. I have just finished my Robin costume and I want to show it off. Along with... you know... talking about One Piece. Etc. Or PM me the info if you'd prefer. But I'm feeling the need to be more involved in the fandom.

Also I think I am caught up on my review replies. I try to reply to every review I get. But this week the toddler decided to declare war on sleep, so I'm a bit sleep-deprived at the moment. If I missed one I'm sorry!

Alright! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Just Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

**Just Sex**

Nami was stretched out on her bed completely lost in thought. It was one of those rare afternoons when the ship was sailing smoothly enough without her and she was already caught up on her maps. Even her mikans had been pruned and collected, leaving her afternoon free until dinner. With a sigh, Nami closed her eyes to think.

The warm air around her was the perfect temperature for lounging around and thinking. In a purple tank top and short black skirt Nami felt neither too hot nor too cold and she could focus on what was really bothering her: the ever growing attachment she felt for Zoro.

She enjoyed being with the crazy swordsman more than she cared to admit. On days where their schedules didn't allow for the time to meet up, Nami felt strangely empty. While she drew maps in the library, part of her mind would constantly be thinking about Zoro exercising in the gym. She could picture the beads of sweat rolling down over the muscles of his back. When she was pruning her mikan trees, she looked at the leaves and branches beneath her fingers and remembered trailing those fingers over the firm skin of Zoro's chest. Even when she was on deck calling out directions to keep the Sunny on course, one eye was on the horizon and the other was on Zoro as he dashed about the ship following her orders.

Even now in her time off, she was sitting on her bed daydreaming about Zoro. Was it right for a girl to think so much about one boy? They had been getting together for months; shouldn't that starry-eyed feeling be gone by now? But months after the first time they had kissed, every kiss was still just as passionate and just as needy. Actually, if she really thought about it, the longer their relationship went on, the stronger those feeling were. Just the sight of Zoro's devilish smirk was enough to make her panties wet with excitement. Sometimes, she could feel him watching her intently and she practically melted on the spot with her desire for him.

How many months had it been now? She counted backward. It was definitely six, probably closer to seven, months that they'd spent together now. Six months and every touch was just as new as the first one. Just thinking about his hands made her nipples harden against the satin fabric of her bra.

But there was more to it than just the feeling of his hands on her body. It was the hunger in his eyes when he looked at her and the passion behind his kiss. It was there in that smile he save for when the two of them were alone together. It was in the chaste kisses he pressed to her forehead and in the sound of his voice as he whispered in her ear.

And what was really bothering Nami is that she spent all this time thinking about him, and they had never even said they'd be exclusive. They had never really said anything about the nature of their relationship. Either of them was free to find another partner among the crew or a stranger on an island. Of course, Nami hadn't ever sought attention elsewhere and she had no inclination to do so. There was no man she wanted aside from Zoro. Even when other men came up to her and gave her compliments or offered to buy her a drink, she found herself comparing them to Zoro. And all those other men came out lacking.

She didn't really think that Zoro would want another girl the way he wanted her, but the anxiety was still there anyhow. If only they had set out some ground rules for what they were doing when they started, things wouldn't be this complicated now. They never had talked about their relationship, only enjoyed it. But over the months, Nami came not only to crave Zoro's body, but his companionship as well.

If she even hinted at these feelings to Zoro, what would he do? Men were notoriously afraid of commitment. Right now Zoro was free to seek her out as much or as little as he wanted. And Nami doubted any guy would trade that freedom to put a label on something they didn't even have figured out. There was always the chance that Zoro would push her away if she tried to turn this into something it wasn't or force them into something more than they were ready to accept.

And what scared her most was the fact that she didn't know what she would do without Zoro. Not only would her days be extraordinarily dull, but also that emptiness she felt sometimes without him would completely consume her! If he did choose to leave her rather than deal with the emotional attachment of a foolish woman, she wouldn't be able to cope.

Why couldn't she just forget about it and go on enjoying the time they spent together? Really it was her best bet. Why get hung up on a feeling? Every instinct told her just to enjoy the feelings and keep them to herself. But a larger part of her was longing to share this new revelation with Zoro. He was the one she wanted to share just about everything with these days.

When Nami finished a particularly challenging map, she would look for Zoro and tell him about her accomplishment. After using her Clima-tact to chase away some particularly nasty storms, it was Zoro she went to for congratulations. His opinion had come to matter so much more to her than anyone else's. And for his part, Zoro didn't always understand exactly what new weather thing she had learned or exploited, but he did always think she was brilliant for doing it. Just the memory of his proud smile he used when celebrating her triumphs brought a fond smile to her own lips.

How had this stupid man managed to wedge himself so far into her life? What started out as an enjoyable one-time experiment had turned into something she couldn't live without. Should she blame Zoro? Or should she tell him?

Trying to be practical, Nami thought the best course of action was to list the definite facts she knew. Zoro liked her body. She was quite confident in her ability to please him sexually. They were a good match as far as libido and interests go. From the amount of time he spent looking at her, she figured he thought she was pretty enough. They had a lot of fun whether they were joking, fighting or getting along. As tight-lipped as Zoro was, he was very understanding and had turned a compassionate ear to her on more than one occasion. He always fought with Sanji when the silly man attempted to flirt with Nami. But none of these things really told Nami how Zoro felt about her.

Nami was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her roommate as the older woman came in.

"Ms. Navigator?" there was a hand on Nami's shoulder shaking her and it finally pulled her from her thoughts.

When Nami looked across the room at Robin, the arm that had sprouted on Nami's bed disappeared in a burst of petals.

"What has put that strange look on your face, Nami?" Robin asked her friend.

Before speaking Nami sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's complicated."

With a soft chuckle hidden behind her slender hand, the archaeologist sympathized. "Isn't it always?"

Nami had the sneaking suspicion that Robin knew more than she let on, and probably knew exactly what Nami was up to these days. "You know, don't you?" Nami asked, in a blasé tone secretly hoping that the other woman would say yes.

When Robin chuckled again, Nami was sure all her secrets had been found out. Robin crossed the room and sat down on her own bed facing Nami. "I don't know the details, but I have seen enough to guess most of it. You've been coming into the room at really late hours as well as disappearing during the day. And for the past few months, you smile whenever you think no one is watching."

"I do?" Nami asked sitting up on her bed and covering her cheeks to hide her blush.

"I doubt any of the guys noticed your affliction, but to a woman it's obvious." Robin was giving her a knowing smile and Nami pulled her legs up to sit criss-crossed resting her hands on her knees.

"What do you mean my 'affliction'?" asked Nami with a pout, resting her head in her hands.

Without looking up, Nami heard Robin giggle and respond, "I mean, it's obvious that you care for someone very deeply."

"Uhhn," Nami groaned shaking her head and sending her long orange locks flying furiously about. "_That's_ where it gets complicated!"

"What's so complicated about that?" Robin asked even though a few short years ago, the older woman would have had a very different take on the matter.

"Well," Nami answered trying to be as honest as she could, "the problem, really, is that it's just sex."

"Ah," Robin said knowingly as she crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. "And you want some definition about what's going on."

"Exactly! I can't imagine doing things differently, but I'm afraid that I don't mean the same thing to him as he does to me. Or that since we've never counted it as a relationship it could just suddenly end without warning." Nami was so miserable at the thought that she entirely missed the fact that her roommate spoke from experience.

That knowing smile was back on Robin's face. "So you've really started to care a lot for this man, then."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Nami found herself answering anyhow, "You have no idea!"

With her soft chuckle, Robin answered kindly, "Of course I do."

"Robin!" Nami looked up shocked finally having noted the certainty in Robin's voice. "You have a lover?"

Robin didn't need to answer with words, Nami could tell by the soft up turn of the other woman's lips that Robin loved someone dearly. 'It began after Enis Lobby. For the first time I had somewhere to belong. My heart was finally free to peruse those feelings that women much younger than me had been exploring for years."

"What happened?" Nami asked in wonder, her own problems forgotten for the moment.

A fond smile crossed Robin's face as she spoke. "My situation was a little different than how yours sounds. I was afraid at first to give my heart away so freely, but my partner was much more comfortable expressing emotions. He forced me to confront the feelings that he had for me and challenged my own feelings for him. I thought I had managed to enjoy our friendship and stay detached, but I was wrong. I had given my heart to him long before that."

Nami smiled now, happy that the reclusive and aloof woman who boarded their pirate ship as an enemy years ago had not only grown into a dear friend but a woman confident in herself and her place in the world. If Robin could find happiness in a man, maybe there was hope for Nami after all. With a dreamy look on her face, Nami asked, "Then what happened? Are you still...?"

"Yes. Very much!" Robin's smile even reached her sky blue eyes as the woman shared her secrets with her young friend. "Even through those two years apart, our hearts remained the same. We both grew and changed. In the end we were even more suited for each other."

A warm happy feeling spread over Nami as she listened to Robin's tale. At the moment, Nami didn't feel like a mature woman of twenty; instead she felt like a shaken teen or a lost child who needed guidance. "Robin-nee-san, what should I do?"

"He won't know what you want unless you tell him." Robin stated simply thinking of her own relationship, although for the older woman the situation was reversed. "Even if you haven't figured out the full extent of your feelings, if you want to be more specific about your relationship do it. It's better than sitting here fretting about it," her voice was heavy with experience, and Nami appreciated the open manner in which Robin now confided in her.

The way the archaeologist put everything made it sound so simple! Had Nami really been that upset about this just a little while ago? "Thank you, Robin. You've made things much easier for me. I think I'm going to take a walk and get some air." Nami slipped on a pair of purple sandals and headed out the door.

With a wave and a nod, Robin saw her off.

When Nami got outside, she let her feet wander in the direction of their choosing. It didn't surprise her at all when she ended up on the top deck facing her mikan trees. With a affectionate smile, Nami closed her eyes and thought of her other relationships with Bell-mere, Nojiko and the Cocoyasi villagers. Maybe she was afraid of putting her heart on the line since those relationships were torn away from her as a child. But that was better now. Luffy had rushed into her life with his Straw Hat and repaired the damage done to her childhood. And Zoro had been right there with him, standing up for Nami when she would no longer even stand for herself.

When things had started between she and Zoro, she told herself she was merely fulfilling a physical need. She had lied to herself and tried to think that it didn't matter if it was Zoro or anyone else. When she realized that it really did have to be Zoro, she tried to think it was just for his body. But the truth had slowly come to her. It was Zoro that she cared about, not his body. She really enjoyed spending time with him even when they weren't having sex. In his arms she felt safe and secure. When he smiled at her, her heart fluttered. And she had gotten to know his many looks and moods as much as he knew hers. Even when she tried to tell herself that was what happened when you couple friendship with sex, she knew it wasn't true. She felt something more for the green-haired swordsman. It had taken her months to admit this to herself, but now she was certain.

Nami wanted- no she needed- Zoro in order to be happy. That's all it was plain and simple. During their time together, he had wormed his way into her heart. And just wondering if he felt the same way or not was enough to create a pain in her chest. Did Zoro think it was just sex? Or did she maybe mean something more to him as well? Would he even admit those feelings if he had them?

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her close to a strong firm chest. She could tell it was him by the scent of steel as he approached. After taking in a deep breath to fully appreciate his masculine scent, Nami rested her head back against Zoro's shoulder.

As her lover began to kiss her neck, Nami just leaned into his touch and enjoyed the feeling of his body as it wrapped around hers. Soon after, he had moved to her front and had her back pressed up against the aft mast behind the mikan trees. Here between the mast and the trees, they were mostly concealed from view. So Nami didn't worry about getting caught when Zoro stole a few kisses. The kisses seemed to calm her and helped restore her to her usual fiery self. But soon, she felt Zoro's hand tracing down her leg and then lifting up the hem of her skirt.

"Ah! Zoro! We can't do that _here_... someone could walk by any minute!" Nami protested, but didn't even sound convincing to herself.

There was that wicked grin on his face again as he spoke, "Don't worry, I won't keep you long since it's almost time for dinner. I just couldn't wait until later to hear you moan."

And her legs were spreading despite her earlier protest. She desperately wanted to be touched by him.

His long fingers slipped inside her panties and began stroking her wet core. Moaning into his kisses, Nami rocked her pelvis against him. Zoro knew what she wanted and slipped his fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed circles against her most sensitive area.

Her knees were weak and she needed to hold onto his broad shoulders to keep from falling. Feeling his other hand slide under her shirt to fondle her breast, Nami dug her nails into his shoulders. When he pinched her nipple, Nami had to stop herself from crying out her pleasure by biting her tongue. She focused on the delightful feeling of his fingers inside of her and she could feel her muscles clenching.

"That's it," Zoro whispered in her ear. "I want you to come for me."

And at the sound of his voice she came as if by command. She stood panting for a few minutes as she got her breath back. Zoro's fingers slid out of her, but remained in her panties, wet against her skin. There was a possessive look in his eye as he kissed her lips Eventually, he slid his hand out of her knickers in order to wrap both arms around her waist.

Nami pressed her head into Zoro's chest and wrapped her arms around him as well. The sound of his heartbeat right under her ear soothed her and she placed a gentle kiss on Zoro's bare chest.

"I really like this," Nami said, her voice soft and a little uncertain.

"Me too." Zoro's reply was short, but he tightened his arms around her for emphasis.

Steeling her nerves, Nami decided to get into what had been on her mind all day. In a teasing yet firm voice she began, "You know, all this kissing is getting to be quite expensive for you Zoro."

"What?" Zoro growled pushing her away slightly so he could see her face. His strong hands grasped her shoulders and there was a wild look in his eye that was somewhere between confused and nervous. "The hell are you talking about?" Telling him about his debts after the fact was something that Nami had frequently done to Zoro over the years, so she knew her tactic was believable. With any luck she could trick him into exposing his feelings.

With a sly smile on her face, Nami began to tick off her fingers, "Well it's at least 50,000 beli for a kiss and another 50,000 to touch. Don't forget the 100,000 for every time you've seen me naked. And the sex... well you can just imagine how much that cost!"

"Oi, oi!" Zoro started, doing his best not to shout, "Say those things first, Witch! You can't really mean... all this time you've been counting up my _debt_?"

His posture had gone ridged and Nami knew she shouldn't push it too far- after all, that wouldn't get her what she wanted. Confident smirk in place she said, "Of course I have! You didn't think my affection was free did you?"

She paused for emphasis and could practically see the steam of Zoro's anger rising in the air. The swordsman growled angrily. "Then what? All this time you've seen this as nothing but a way to make a quick buck?"

Nami felt badly for teasing him so, but his anger made her more confident. Since he was this upset, she surmised that he felt more for her as well. "Of course there is one way for you to get out of this huge debt you have to me," Nami offered, waving a thin finger in the air bossily.

With his good eye narrowed and his eyebrows lowered, Zoro asked through clenched teeth, "And what would that be exactly?"

Nami's face grew serious and she used one hand to gesture to them both. "These things we do... you have to promise to do them with me and _only_ me!" This declaration caused her a bit of embarrassment and she could feel her cheeks going pink, but she kept the firm set of her lips in place. She was firm on this point.

Immediately the swordsman relaxed. Dipping his head down to kiss her once more, Zoro whispered one word against her lips, "Okay."

Nami closed her eyes melting into his kiss, until she registered what he said. With a gentle push, Nami broke the kiss to look up into his face. "Okay?" her voice betrayed her disbelief.

With a nod Zoro said, "Okay," once more. "As long as you are only going to do these things with me." Nami could only nod at this.

All this time, she had been dreading this discussion. She was ready to put up a fight or have to argue her case. This request, she had feared, would push him away and make him _want_ to seek out the attentions of other women just because. All men were afraid of such commitments, weren't they? When she asked this obligation of him, he was supposed to run away screaming. This response, this was too... "Just like that?"

Zoro's shark-like smile cut through her the way it always did as he affirmed, "Just like that." And he kissed her again- a soft simple kiss that filled her with hope. Once more, she pulled back to look up at him questioningly, and seeing the doubt in her eyes Zoro laughed and said, "I want you to be all mine." To emphasize this, he grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him. Then he lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "And it would be the same even if you didn't threaten me with debt."

Despite her scheming, the whole thing was making Nami feel very vulnerable. She had to clarify again just incase he hadn't fully understood her meaning, "So you and me, we're an _us_?"

"Nami," Zoro growled, "Someone as clever as you should get it already!" Without giving her time to respond, Zoro started attacking her throat and covering it in kisses.

What had she been so worked up about? Nami could barely remember with the feel of Zoro's mouth on her throat and his hands sliding up and down over her back. This thing they were doing, she really liked it. And it felt even better knowing that they were actually together. "Zoro?" Nami asked causing him to look at her with an annoyed expression.

"Stop objecting! This was your idea!" Then he pushed his pelvis into her letting her feel how much he wanted her and in a low dangerous voice he said, "Or do I need to show you exactly how much I need you to be mine."

Laughing, Nami put on her stern face. "As tempting as that is, we don't have time right now." Then she added in a sweetly seductive tone, "But you can show that to me later tonight." Then she took her hand and firmly grasped his manhood, rubbing up and down. Zoro closed his eyes and pressed into her hand. After a pause, Nami stopped rubbing and asked shyly her voice betraying her insecurity, "I just want to know... does this make me your girlfriend?"

With a laugh, Zoro pushed Nami's hair behind her ear and bent his head down to kiss the newly exposed skin right behind her ear. His answer came in a fierce whisper that made her heart thud against her rib cage. "I really don't care what you call it, as long as it means you are mine!"

The response was so typically Zoro and it made Nami feel a little giddy to know he thought of her as his. And then they were kissing again, passionately. With his hands under her bottom, Zoro lifted Nami up so that she was leaning against the mast and had her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands were inside his coat running all over his well-toned torso.

She wanted him right then right there. And she was very close to telling him so when a door opened somewhere below them and they heard a voice call out. "Dinner!"

Zoro put her down immediately and said seriously, "You go. I need a minute to calm down."

Nodding Nami took her hands reluctantly from his chest and said, "I'll help you out with that later."

"Yes. You will," Zoro leered making Nami wish it were later already. She planted a soft peck on his lips before rushing off to the dinning hall knowing he'd be following her shortly.

That conversation had gone much better than she expected. As she practically skipped off to the dining hall, she wondered how she ever thought that Zoro would turn her down or run away. All through that interaction, his impatience had clearly betrayed the fact that he already considered them an item. The whole time it had been Nami's own fears getting in the way of her feelings.

Giggling to herself Nami bounded into the room and caught the attention of her roommate. In response to Robin's inquisitive brow, Nami only smiled widely. But that was all the older woman needed to see to know how Nami's afternoon went.

All through dinner, Nami stole flirting glances at Zoro. It might have been her imagination, but he seemed to smile wider and laugh louder than he usually did. Perhaps, the knowledge that she was his and his alone really heartened him as well. Catching Zoro's eye over the table, Nami couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She felt a flutter in her chest as Zoro returned her gaze with his own smirk.

Their meeting later that night was sweet as they explored their recently exposed feeling and newfound the security of their relationship.

author's note: yes, this one is a little short, but the next two chapters are written and well over twenty pages each so I think that makes up for it. :) Though I may write another chapter to go between this one and that one as this one was a little more on the serious side. I'm feeling the need for a silly chapter to even it out. And I know this chapter wasn't as lemony as the others either, but I wanted to pull back the sex and focus on the feelings a bit.

Any guesses as to who Robin's lover is? I already know of course, but who do you think?

Thanks for reading! Please review!

And this chapter also comes with an illustration since my toddler fell asleep on me for two hours today making it impossible for me to type, but possible for me to use my tablet (you have to copy/paste and delete the spaces) I'm not the best artist, but I'm practicing.

asharosenkb . deviantart . com / art / Behind-the-Mikans- 264154322


	6. Even on Your Heart

Disclaimer: Still, don't own One Piece.

Warning: no matter how un-sexy I try to make these chapters, Zoro always turns them to lemons!

Note: I know there is generally a bit of a time gap between chapters, but this chapter picks up on the night the last chapter left off.

**Even on Your Heart**

Usopp straightened up, pushing his hands against his lower back and forcing his spine to pop. After spending hours hunched over on the floor, his latest weapon was finally complete! And the sniper was torn between the urge to test it out right away and the need for sleep. A great yawn escaped his mouth, and he decided that he'd only have time for one test shot before bed.

With that he climbed out of the Usopp Factory Branch Office and onto the aft deck. It was later than he'd expected and from the looks of things, the crew must have gone to bed hours ago. Another yawn fought its way out of Usopp's mouth and he resolved to test his weapon quickly and get some rest.

As it was late, he could hardly see anything, so he decided to listen for a target instead. Perhaps a nocturnal bird would fly overhead searching for his late-night dinner. Or some unlucky insect would go buzzing by. But it was a different noise that assaulted his ears and Usopp's head snapped to focus on the library.

He checked his watch. It was definitely past bedtime. Why would anyone be in the library at this time of night? Had they been boarded? There might be someone in the library up to no good. It could be a thief, an assassin or even a bounty hunter! The whole infamous crew could be in danger! And Usopp had been dying to prove himself since the day the crew had reunited all those months ago. How great would it be to capture the intruder on his own?

A vision flashed before his eyes, the crew woke up one by one and headed out to the grass deck where Usopp had tied up the brutish intruder. He was saying, "No need to thank me! I was just doing my duty and protecting the crew while everyone was asleep."

"Wow!" Chopper would say with eyes as big as stars. "Did you really catch a bad guy all by yourself Usopp?"

And Usopp would explain how he'd captured the one bad guy, but he'd sent his six evil companions straight to the bottom of the sea. The reindeer would practically fall over with excitement! And soon he would be calling Usopp "Captain Usopp!"

Alright! Usopp had decided to catch this bad guy and show him what happened when you snuck aboard the Thousand Sunny.

Had the noise in the library sounded more threatening, Usopp probably would have fallen ill with the I-can't-go-near-the-library disease. It was a rare disease that was specifically triggered by an allergic reaction to the mixture of ink and paper; and since their Captain had it, any of the Straw Hat crew could catch it at a moment's notice! So it was lucky for the crew that Usopp was in good health tonight! As it were, the sounds from the library were only the faint shuffling of quiet movements.

Getting very close to the library entrance now, Usopp decided it was best to look through the window and scope out the enemy before charging in- he wasn't reckless like Luffy or Zoro after all! And so, Usopp had never meant to peep. But that is _exactly_ what he did!

With a pounding heart, Usopp quickly turned away from that window in shock. He couldn't have possibly seen what he'd thought he'd just saw. Such an idea was absurd! Yes, he had to look again to make sure.

But Usopp would never invade his friends' privacy like that! He should just walk straight to his room and go to sleep. Who cares if someone was doing _that_ in the library? Usopp wouldn't peek on his friends- but maybe Sogeking would. With the mask firmly in place, the king of snipers turned around to look through the window again.

The sight that greeted him was truly breathtaking. A blanket or two had been spread on the Library floor and both Nami and Zoro were stretched out on top. The read head was sitting on her bottom hugging her knees, another blanket was drawn up to her chest covering her front and leaving her back exposed. Behind her, Zoro was sitting cross-legged rubbing Nami's back. Though, the blanket and other objects blocked the view, Usopp knew that both pirates were completely naked.

Sogeking watched as Zoro lowered his head and kissed the back of Nami's shoulder. The green-haired swordsman was smiling as he pressed his lips to the soft skin of her back- it wasn't a smirk or a sneer, but a genuine smile. In response to something he said, Nami threw her head back and laughed. Usopp could never remember seeing her look so radiant. As Nami turned around and climbed on top of Zoro, Usopp noticed a spark in her eye as she looked at her swordsman.

The blanket had fallen to Nami's waist exposing her full breasts as she straddled the green-haired man. His large hands were running tenderly over her legs and he was smiling up at her. Then his hands traveled up to her bouncing breasts and captured them between his palms- his thumbs flicking over her round pink nipples. Their bodies were moving together and the soft sounds escaping their lips meant they were _really_ enjoying each other.

His mind was racing as the Sogeking watched the scene. He had no idea why he didn't just turn around and stop looking, but he was held spellbound by the display. And it wasn't the sex; sex was a simple enough action to explain. And it wasn't the shock of seeing his friends naked; Zoro was him roommate so he'd seen that before and he owed Nami several hundred thousand beli for having accidentally seen her naked on a few occasion. So the nudity was nothing new. What held him captive was the look on his friends' faces as their bodies joined and became one. He'd never seen anything like it before!

Thinking back as far as he could, Usopp had never remembered seeing either of his friends look so happy. The closest Nami's face had ever come to the sheer expression of bliss on her face now was when they had left Cocoyasi Village after defeating Arlong. Even when they had stolen three hundred million beli from Skypia, Nami's eyes hadn't sparkled they way they did now as she looked at Zoro. And the swordsman himself had many expressions- bored, angry, tired, ballistic, hungry, buzzed, berserk, challenging, certain- but none of those faces compared to the fond looks he gave Nami.

Watching the two move together, Sogeking felt that at the moment those two were no longer two separate entities Nami and Zoro, but one single being that was born of the need to be closer together. And part of Usopp's brain was attempting to register this act, this passion, to store away for his stories. The part of his mind that put words to action- the part that liked to elaborate- could not think of any other way to describe the scene before him. The two pirates were so lost in each other that nothing else in the world could compare to the feeling between them. No words could be added to exaggerate the magnificent feeling of this act- it was already as complicated and simply beautiful as anything could be.

When his friends bodies began to shake and Nami finally collapsed on top of Zoro, Sogeking knew it was time to go. He turned from the window, but not before seeing Zoro's lips press firmly into Nami's forehead as the red-haired woman wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

Pulling off his mask, Usopp walked back to the room feeling strange. The scene he had just witnessed was so intimate that he was a bit ashamed for watching so unabashedly. At the same time, before seeing his two friends swept up in their embrace, Usopp had never know passion like that actually existed in real life.

Though he had been exhausted when he stumbled out of his workshop earlier that evening, when Usopp had finally lie down in his bed sleep eluded him. Thoughts raced through his psyche and images flickered across the screen of his mind passing by so quickly, Usopp barely had the time to distinguish one from the other. There were images from that evening: Nami's eyes, Zoro's smile, a large tanned hand palming soft creamy breasts, bodies rocking together as if moved by something beyond time itself, the long orange strands of hair that fell down Nami's back and surrounded her and her lover as their bodies joined. At the same time, images from the past assaulted him: Nami pounding Zoro on the head for sleeping, Zoro calling Nami a witch and a devil woman, the two fighting just the other day, both of them fighting alongside him, the two of them telling him to hurry up and get on the Merry already, the coastline of the Syrup Village as it disappeared in the distance, a large mansion where a frail girl waited for a boy to come tell her stories, blond hair, pale skin, a delicate smile, sad eyes that light up upon seeing Usopp's face. And as he lay there in the dark, other images, imaginary images, began to form in his mind comforting him: his hands moving aside soft blond hair to reveal the pale skin of a long delicate neck, the smooth skin as he pressed his lips to her neck and then her shoulder, her eyes as she turned around to look at him and wound her arms around his neck, the unblemished skin of her back as he ran his calloused fingertips down her spine, the taunt pale skin of her stomach that came in contact with his own tanned muscled abdomen, his hands running over the soft flesh of her small round breasts, the smile on her lips after he kissed her mouth and caressed her tongue with his own.

He had thought of Kaya many times since leaving the Syrup village, but never with such sexual detail. Once or twice he had imagined holding her hand or trailing his fingers down her arm, but she had always seemed too whole and too pure to besmirch with his baser instincts. Then tonight after seeing how it was between Nami and Zoro, he was able to think of sex not just as some dirty act that happened behind closed doors but as a beautiful physical expression of the feeling and connection between two people. It was very obvious to him that Nami and Zoro cared about each other deeply. Now, he thought about Kaya and hoped that she might miss him as much as he missed her. Maybe she would want to touch him as much as he wanted to touch her. And that lustful look wouldn't seem out of place in her eyes if she was looking at him. More than two years had passed since he set out and he could still picture her stunning face in vivid detail. He hoped beyond hope that one day when he returned to Syrup village, she would be there still waiting for him.

When the door to the men's room opened and shut quietly and Zoro swaggered in, Usopp was still awake even though he'd been laying in bed for more than an hour now. With a sigh, the young sniper rolled over. He'd be tired in the morning- if only there were someway to turn his overactive brain off. At some point, as Usopp finally neared sleep, he realized that if Nami ever found out he saw her and Zoro tonight, she would charge him more money than he could possibly make in one life time! And that was only if Zoro didn't cut him to shreds first! Of course that thought had him completely awake again!

"Breakfast is ready, Shitty Bastards!" Sanji called from the kitchen. "Nami-swan, Robin-chawn, I made breakfast for you!"

Usopp rolled out of bed and rubbed his bleary eyes. He didn't usually sleep so late, but he had been up most of the night. Stumbling into the dining room he yawned and looked around. Why was it that neither Nami nor Zoro looked like they missed any sleep at all? They were both wide-awake and joking with their friends. Of course in light of what he had seen the night before, Usopp was able to spot the little glances that passed between the two lovers when they thought no one else was looking.

"Usopp," Chopper was saying sweetly, "You seem a little ill today. Do you need us to find you a doctor?"

Shaking his head, Usopp responded, "Don't worry Chopper I'm fine. I just had trouble sleeping last night."

Satisfied with this answer, the reindeer nodded and turned back to his food. Usopp looked down at his half eaten plate and remembered that he had only had a couple bites of food so far. "Luffy!" Usopp shouted using a fork to stab at a rubber hand as it stretched past him to steal more food. The fork wouldn't hurt the rubber man, but it might be enough to save Usopp's breakfast.

Luffy made the mistake of trying to steal from Nami's plate and Sanji, whacked the captain on the head with a frying pan. "Don't steal from ladies!" the blond cook shouted.

"It's alright Sanji-kun, I wasn't going to eat it," Nami assured him with a wave.

"Ah!" Sanji said flitting about the red-haired woman, "Nami-san is so generous! A kind spirit to go with her beautiful face!"

"Oi! Love cook!" Zoro grumbled from across the table, "Some of us are busy trying to stomach this awful stuff. So stop trying to make us hurl!"

A panic began to rise in Usopp. Sanji was unknowingly flirting with Zoro's girl. Zoro in turn had deliberately insulted Sanji's cooking! Things were going to get bad quickly!

"Say that again you shitty marimo head!" yelled Sanji anger written on his face.

Zoro remained more calm in demeanor, but his scathing comments betrayed his feelings, "I said your food makes me almost as sick as your flirting does!"

"Why you!" Sanji started getting ready to kick Zoro from across the table at the same time that Zoro reached for his swords.

Bad, bad, bad. This was going to end badly! Ah! What could Usopp even do against either of those two? They'd kill each other and possibly take out more of the crew in their cross fire.

"Vente Fleur." Arms shot out from all over the two men, as Robin sat calmly a bit further down the table. "Come now, boys. Certainly we can go one meal without you trying to kill each other."

From the head of the table Luffy was laughing as he stole food from the helpless men's plates. A couple other crew members giggled while Nami sat looked smug.

As Robin released the two men, Usopp let out the breath he had been holding. He didn't think that he could ever watch Zoro and Sanji fight again without actually fearing that they'd kill each other. With a terrible dread, Usopp wondered how he'd be able to live with this dreadful secret.

It didn't take Nami long to realize that something was off about Usopp. The first clue was that every time she looked at him, he would turn and practically run away. And then she realized he was blushing a lot. But by lunchtime, he was really acting strangely.

The sniper had run into the kitchen saying "I'll help you Sanji," and grabbed the plate out of the cooks hands that was meant for Nami. Respectfully- and without even looking at Nami- he said, "Here you go Nami-san." He had continued to intercept Sanji's interactions with Nami much to the blond cook's chagrin.

To get back at the younger man, Sanji insisted that if Usopp wanted to be helpful, he could wash up the plates and kitchen after the meal.

If he expected a rise from the sniper, he didn't get one. Usopp merely smiled, ruffed the back of his hair with one hand and said, "Sure, Sanji. I'll do my best." He had decided that it was his job to keep Zoro and Sanji from killing each other. Focusing on that kept him from thinking about what Nami would do to him if she found out where he had been last night. By the time lunch had ended, Usopp was exhausted with the effort. This secret really was going to kill him!

Deciding that she couldn't let Usopp's strange behavior go, Nami climbed up to the Crow's Nest where Zoro would be working out. He wouldn't be happy about her interrupting him, but she was certain something was up.

"Nami," Zoro growled when he saw her orange head pop into the room. "You know I'm busy right now."

Noticing that Zoro was shirtless and lying on his back on a work out bench and using two hands to push an enormous weight up in the air, Nami couldn't resist. "Yeah, busy working out. So how about I'll be the bench and you can press me."

Zoro groaned at her suggestive humor and despite the fact that he was lifting heavy weights, Nami noticed the twitch that occurred in his pants. "I'm going to remember this next time you are trying to draw maps!"

"Fair enough," Nami cooed as she crossed the room and straddled his body on the bench briefly flashing him a shot of her lacy panties under her green pleated mini-skirt. When Zoro glared at her with his weights on his chest, Nami said, "Don't mind me. I only came to talk."

Zoro decided to ignore the damn sassy wench and continued lifting his weights. "What did you come to say?"

Watching his muscles ripple under the strain of his workout, Nami shrugged. "I think there's something wrong with Usopp."

"Usopp?" Zoro stopped lifting for a minute to look at Nami in wonder. "What has he got to do with anything?"

"Well you saw how he was with Sanji at lunch," the red head prompted as her hands toyed with the top of Zoro's pants while the latter kept pumping his weights up and down from his chest.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, "thankfully I didn't have to kick that shitty cook's ass today."

With a roll of her eyes, Nami slapped his abdomen playfully. "You don't have to kick his ass in the first place! He's no threat to you, dummy! Anyway, that's not the only thing different about Usopp. He can't look at me. Every time he tries, he runs away!"

Zoro sighed. "Nami, don't make me explain this to you." When she merely eyed him curiously he went on. "Nami, you have certain aspects that men react to physically. Usopp can't help it if he's finally figured out how to think like a man."

Jamming her finger into her lover's side with an annoyed face, Nami shouted, "That's not it and you know it!"

"Ow!" Zoro yelped as Nami's finger dug into his side. He spoke sharply, "What do you want from me! If that isn't it I don't know what it is!"

Nami switched voice from the loud annoyed tone to a sweet tone. "Well, I want you to find out."

"Why me?" the swordsman groaned in between lifts.

"Because you are a guy. He's more likely to open up to you about whatever the problem is. Just do that 'big brother' thing like you do with Chopper." As she spoke, Nami waved her hand as if the solution were simple.

Zoro guided his weights down to his chest and asked, "And what if he won't tell me?"

"If you can't make him talk," Nami said with a mischievous look to her eye as she pounded her right fist into her left hand, "then I will!"

By the look in her eyes, Zoro knew that things would not go well for Usopp if _she_ had to talk to him. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Zoro!" Nami said standing to leave, "You're the best!" But as she turned to leave, her eyes widened as she found that she was stuck.

Zoro was putting the large weight back on the rack above him with one hand and had slyly hooked a finger from the other hand through the front of her panties to keep her form moving. "Just where do you think you're going?" His powerful legs came up underneath her to knock her off balance and send her flying straight into his chest. Catching her with one arm, he used the other hand to pull back the waves of orange hair that assaulted him during her fall. "You don't really think you can just come in here to interrupt my workout with inane requests and just leave, do you?"

An amorous giggle was on Nami's lips as Zoro's left arm tightened around her waist and they tumbled to the floor. On the way down he flipped them over and used his right arm to stop their descent. Nami never even touched the floor until Zoro lowered her down gently beneath him. Now Nami lay on the floor under him, and Zoro was grinning devilishly above her with his hands on either side of her shoulders. "Now what?" Nami asked with half lidded eyes making her voice as tempting as possible.

With a short chuckle, Zoro said, "Push ups," sending Nami into a fit of giggles at the innuendo.

Only, Zoro _actually_ started to do pushups; there was no innuendo at all! Nami looked up at him with a crestfallen expression causing him to laugh at her. "Did you think I meant something else? I told you I was working out!"

"Oh you!" Nami said pounding her fist into his chest, but the large man didn't move or flinch. "Fine," the red haired woman sighed obviously annoyed, "I'll leave you to your workout."

But when Nami tried to roll out from under him, she found her way blocked on either side by his hands. His movement was too steady and too fast; she couldn't get away. She even tried wiggling up toward their heads, but was not fast enough. Soon, Nami was pouting and looking put out.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked in a teasing tone without stopping his repetitions.

"It seems that I'm stuck! And it's quite boring under here, you know!" Nami said trying her best to look cross, but failing as Zoro's face came down once more centimeters from her own.

Though Zoro had no plans to stop his exercising, he decided to indulge her a little. "If you're bored, then lose the shirt," he commanded.

Nami eyed him skeptically, but decided to comply with his demand. The white fitted top, she wore today buttoned up the front and she was able to undo the buttons easily between his pushups. As she didn't like being toyed with, she decided to open her buttons slowly; if he wanted to enjoy the view, he was going to have to wait!

When her last button was undone, Nami slid her shirt to the sides revealing her lacy white bra. She didn't usually wear white undergarments preferring cute colors and prints or simply bathing suits underneath her clothing, but the colors and prints all stood out under the thin white shirt. But even though this bra was white, it was made entirely of lace so at least it had some flare to it. Lying on the floor, aware that her nipples were completely visible through the sheer material, Nami began to feel excited.

With a grin that could rival a shark's, Zoro said, "Good girl. Now the bra."

Why should she listen to him when he was ignoring her? But she found that her hand had already made its way behind her back to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. "How many more of those pushups do you have left anyway?" Nami asked exasperatedly.

"Only six hundred," was his short answer.

"And how many have you done so far?" she pouted sliding the strap of her bra down her left arm.

He almost laughed when he said, "Three hundred."

"What?" Nami shrieked pulling down the right strap and freeing her breasts. He wasn't even half way done and she was going to have to wait for six hundred more?

"Maybe next time you won't interrupt my workout," Zoro grinned viciously.

"Maybe next time, you'll have the sense to stop when there is a half naked girl under you!" Nami countered, but she was having difficulty staying stern looking as every time Zoro lowered himself his chest was rubbing against her exposed nipples. A low moan escaped her throat despite her efforts to look angry and Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

Gruffly, Zoro commanded, "Now I want you to take off your panties." He still wasn't going to stop his push ups and Nami for some reason found herself completely willing to obey him anyhow.

Part of her wanted to say "no" and just leave, but the larger part wondered what fun he had in store. By the look in his eye, she knew he had something in mind. Sliding her hand underneath her skirt, she slowly slid the lacy white underwear down over her thighs and then wiggled her legs to force the garment to slid down past her ankles. Her skirt remained bunched up around her hips.

Even though Zoro continued his pushups, he licked his lips as he looked down at her. Nami felt herself biting her lower lip in response- something in her always felt a thrill at being laid bare before Zoro's intense stare. "Still bored?" the muscled man asked her.

"A little," Nami said shrugging and trying to sound indifferent.

On Zoro's next decent, he paused for a moment when his body was barely touching hers and whispered into her ear, "Then why don't you touch yourself?"

Nami felt her eyes grow wide as Zoro pushed himself back up and she blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze. There was a challenge in his eye daring her to do it, as if he didn't think she would.

Not one to be doubted, Nami let her right hand travel down past the hem of her skirt to brush over her sensitive folds. It wasn't like she'd never touched herself before; she'd just never had an audience. Not surprisingly, she was already quite wet and her fingers glided over her slick skin easily.

She felt self-conscious. This was something she did alone not for someone else. But Zoro was looking at her and licking his lips again, so she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of her slender fingers toying with her sex. The feeling of Zoro above her heightened her sensitivity. Her left hand was soon rubbing one of her breast as her right hand fingers worked at her sensitive nub.

After a little bit, she was having enough fun that the self-conscious feeling had completely disappeared. Every time Zoro brushed against her, she felt a jolt of excitement course through her. Very aware that she was putting on a performance for him now, she was determined to make it a good one. She slid her fingers into her warm core and moaned. But her fingers wouldn't be sufficient, not with her tease of a swordsman hovering just above her. Nami's hips were rocking against her hand quickly as she tried to derive her pleasure from her hand; but it just wasn't enough!

Suddenly something warm and silky grazed over the back of her hand making Nami's eyes snap open. She'd been having so much fun, she didn't notice Zoro finished his pushups or take off his pants. "Don't stop on my account," the swordsman laughed.

But it was Nami's turn to play now and she slid her soaked fingers out of herself and wrapped them around Zoro's cock. The man above her moaned and began thrusting into her wet hand. And soon Nami had guided him to her entrance and waited for him to push inside of her.

"You know," Zoro said as the head of his manhood slid over he wet folds, "I still have to a couple more exercises to do before we can play..."

And Nami dug her nails into his shoulders and said menacingly, "Don't you dare stop now!"

This made Zoro laugh so hard that he had a hard time keeping his mouth closed long enough to kiss her. But Nami didn't care, she found herself giggling into his mouth too as Zoro finally pushed into her.

Nami eventually left the Crow's nest nearly an hour later after Zoro again promised he'd talk to Usopp before dinner. She was still quite suspicious about Usopp's behavior despite Zoro's assertion that it was probably nothing. Since she had some work to finish up from yesterday, she should head to the library and finalize some of her maps. But she was too interested in what Zoro would find out about Usopp. She should be heading to the library, but instead she followed Zoro as he mad his way to the Usopp Factory Branch.

After Zoro heavily descended down the stairs, Nami tip toed down a few steps and pressed her back to the wall. From here she could hear everything even if she couldn't see it. Her suspicions rose as Usopp greeted Zoro nervously.

"Z-z-zoro! What are you doing here? I m-mean hi. Umm... I don't really do swords so..." the sound of objects clattering to the floor told Nami that the sniper had knocked something over in his anxiety.

Nami's eyes narrowed. Definitely suspicious!

Zoro picked up the hammer that had fallen to the floor and set it back on Usopp's work table with a shrug. "I don't need my weapons fixed; I'm just here to talk."

"Oh!" the younger man said in an unusually squeaky voice. "A-about what? Did you want to hear about the time that I wrestled that giant gorilla and saved the poor town he was rampaging on?"

One corner of Zoro's mouth twitched as if he were _almost_ amused. "No, I came to find out why you're acting so strangely toward Nami." In the stairwell, Nami slapped a palm to her forehead. Sometimes, that swordsman had no subtlety at all!

Shit! Usopp's plan had backfired! In his attempt to keep Zoro from killing Sanji, Zoro must have thought that Usopp wanted Nami for himself! He had been worried that Zoro might kill Sanji, but Sanji was still a great deal stronger than Usopp himself. Who was going to keep Zoro from killing Usopp? With a small whimper Usopp threw his hands up and said, "It-it-it's not w-what it looks like!"

Now Zoro was beginning to agree that Usopp's behavior was suspect. The big man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He decided he'd keep his mouth shut and let the younger man keep talking.

Noting Zoro's imposing stance, Usopp began to panic and hid his head behind a spare bit of wood and shouted, "Don't kill me! I'm not interested in Nami!"

On the stairs, Nami quickly covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing and blowing her cover. Usopp sounded absolutely ridiculous! What on earth had gotten into that man?

Sucking his teeth to make a disapproving noise, Zoro said in a low disinterested voice, "What do I care about that? I'm only here because that witch told me she'd raise my debt if I didn't find out why you were acting so weird around her."

Nami nodded her head approvingly at Zoro's cover. Anyone in the crew would believe she blacked mailed Zoro into doing her dirty work.

In the room, Usopp was peeking out from behind his piece of wood and looking at Zoro incredulously. "What? But I saw you." Of course the liar never expected other people to lie.

Now, Zoro grew quite serious and his hand moved threateningly to the hilt of his sword. Maybe Nami was right after all. If he needed to scare his friend to keep his secret, so be it. "You saw me what?" He wasn't going to hurt the kid, but Zoro wanted to frighten him enough to keep his mouth shut.

Usopp yelped when he saw Zoro reaching for his sword and backed into the wall. "N-nothing! I didn't see anything!"

"You said you saw me," Zoro reminded the other man in a dangerous tone.

"uh... yes..." Usopp was struggling to find a cover story-something that would have hinted at Zoro's relationship with Nami without incriminating himself for watching them. "I saw you with Nami yesterday and figured you guys must be together."

Nami's jaw flew open as her suspicions were confirmed. Her hands balled into fists and she could feel the anger spreading over her. But it didn't matter; Zoro would handle it.

Zoro got very close to Usopp's face and said in his most threatening tone. "_What _did you see?"

The younger man was squirming in fear at Zoro's demeanor as he shouted, "N-nothing! Nothing! I didn't see anything in the library yesterday, I swear but..." under the intensity of Zoro's piercing eye, Usopp fessed up in a quieter voice. "But Sogeking might have seen everything."

The tentative hold Nami had on her building rage was lost and Nami came charging out from her hiding spot on the stairs red-faced and waving her fists. "Why you little peeping pervert! I'm going to smash in that mask and break that long nose that you stuck in our business!"

Zoro easily caught the woman around the waist as if he had expected her to be there the whole time and he held her back despite her wildly swing limbs. Diving back behind his piece of wood, Usopp reflected that an angry Nami was the scariest creature on the planet! He was certainly going to die now!

On the other side of Usopp's wood plank, Zoro was doing his best to calm Nami down. "Let me go Zoro! I'm gonna punch him!"

"No," Zoro said firmly tightening his grip around Nami's waist.

"Why not?" the woman pouted trying to throw her weight around to break Zoro's hold. "He deserves it!"

When she started to give up and sag in Zoro's arms, Zoro set her on her feet and spun her around to face him. He still kept a firm hold on her so she didn't haul off and kill Usopp. He looked down into her angry face and could see the sparks flying behind her eyes. "You aren't going to hurt Usopp and you aren't going to charge him anything."

"What! That's not fair!" Nami shrieked.

Amazed that Zoro was able to tell Nami what to do when she was enraged, Usopp peeked out from behind his plank and looked at the couple.

Zoro shook his head as he spoke. "I know. Believe me, no one wants to hurt him more than I do for spying on you in your most vulnerable moments."

The anger fell from her eyes as she looked up and whispered, "Zoro." The truth was written on his face. Even though he had been caught too, it was her dignity and feelings that he wanted to protect.

That speech might have calmed Nami a bit, but it sent Usopp's heart racing. Zoro had just admitted to wanting to hurt him badly!

The level-headed swordsman continued, "I know that you want to break him for seeing us that way. But weren't not going to hurt him. And you're not going to charge him. Right now, his silence will be all the payment and reparation we need. If he says anything to anyone about what he saw, then I won't stop you from breaking his scrawny little nose and charging him the full payment for voyeurism- though I doubt he'd be able to come up with that kind of money on his own." The sniper wasn't the only person capable of bluffing, and Zoro knew that this talk would be enough to ensure Usopp remain tight-lipped forever.

Nami nodded totaling up what Usopp had seen last night. "It would cost something like one hundred million beli at least."

"Exactly," Zoro agreed in his smooth tone. "And Usopp knows exactly how much he'll owe you and how much you'll hurt him _if_ he slips up and spills our secret."

Usopp was a little annoyed that they were talking about him as if he weren't there until he reflected that he was better off not being the center of their attention.

Nami always liked a good black mailing plot. "Alright." Nami agreed. "I won't hurt him or charge him _yet_."

"That'a girl." Zoro said and pressed a quick kiss to her lips even though-or perhaps especially because- Usopp was watching.

Releasing Nami, Zoro turned back to Usopp and crouched down and looked at the smaller man. "And if you say anything or go spying on us again, I will sit there and watch whatever Nami does to you!"

Usopp nodded his head quickly understanding that clearly Nami was the one to be afraid of in this situation.

"Good," the swordsman said standing up and slinging an arm possessively around Nami's waist just to reinforce that this woman was his. "I told you I'd take care of it. Let's go." Lesson, learned. Usopp wouldn't be peeping again anytime soon!

Usopp watched the two lovers leave and was finally able to breathe properly when the door shut behind them. He didn't think his friends would really hurt him that badly, but he didn't want to test that theory- especially on an angry Nami. What a dangerous combination! Of all the people to come together in this world, that was probably one of the most fearsome couples he'd ever witnessed! He wouldn't say anything and he definitely wouldn't go spying ever again!

Author's notes: Usopp's wild imagination is quite fun to play with. ;) Anyhow, there was a fun little chapter. Poor Usopp. They won't really kill him, I'm sure... they were just angry. Also, the use of the word "kill" isn't to show that they would actually kill him. Usopp's mind is always at least three cognitive-leaps ahead of where it needs to be. So he goes, "Zoro and Nami are going to be pissed"... "Zoro and Nami are going to hurt me"... "Zoro and Nami are going to KILL me!" And Zoro is one to use a person's own logic to his advantage, but really only to manipulate the situation. Nami might actually have hurt Usopp though...good thing Zoro was there! ;)

Anyway the reason we get a half-Usopp-perspective chapter was mostly to look at the Zo/Na from another point of view... a point of view less inhibited by it's own stubbornness. :)

Anyhow! The next chapter is a two-parter and Robin's lover will be revealed! Excited? Good! As it is right now (since it's a Zo/Na collection) I didn't write Robin a lemon. There is room for it however. Should I put one in? I wasn't sure if everyone would be excited about a Robin pairing too, but the response seemed to be positive! So if you all want lemons, I will give you lemons. If not, I will leave it as it is. Let me know.

Anyhow I hope to get both of the next two chapters up this next week. They are both very long so the editing may take a bit as I like to go back over the chapter a few times.

Alright, thanks for reading! Please review! The response to last chapter made me so happy, that I had to get this update up quickly! :D Hope you liked it. As promised, this was the silly chapter and now onto the more heavy stuff. ;)

Art:

asharosenkb . deviantart . com / art / Oops-Library -264517909

(mature filter on for nudity.)


	7. To Keep Out the Chill

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.

Warning: just admit it... at this point you'd be upset if there wasn't a lemon right? (I don't know who decided there was going to be lemons in every chapter, but I think it was Zoro.)

**Keep Out the Chill**

A cold chill had descended on the waters around the Thousand Sunny and a light snow was beginning to fall onto the deck. According to the intelligence they had gathered at the last island, they should be approaching a winter island in the next week or so. For the weather effects to have reached so far out to the sea meant the island must be a very arctic place indeed! Nami struggled with the zipper on her pink jacket. She was already wearing a long sleeve shirt over her t-shirt and a pair of tights under her jeans, but she was still so cold she needed to swap her usual sandals for boots and pull put her warmest fleece jacket. And they were still a week away from the island! Did they even have the right clothing to step foot on such a frigid place?

The longer she stood in the chill air, the more she thought she'd just remain on the ship sipping hot chocolate when they docked. But there was always the risk of missing out on treasure, so could she really do that? Of course if she asked in just the right way, Zoro would bring back the treasure for her, but only if it were in an obvious place. That man was pants with a map! No, she'd have to dawn extra layers and just bear the cold. There was little she wouldn't do when it came to obtaining treasure.

Tugging the sleeves of her jacket down over her hands, the young navigator leaned over a railing. Her eyes were cast out to sea scanning for patches of ice that might be floating on the surface. Soon a tall, silent figure came to stand beside her. From the grace of the approach, Nami assumed it was her roommate. Straightening up, she looked at the other woman. "Hey, Robin." She called.

For a moment Robin was too lost in thought to answer. The woman was wearing a heavy purple coat over a pair of thick tight black leggings that were tucked into boots the same shade as her coat. A thick hat was pulled low over her long raven hair. It took Robin a few moments to collect herself. "Sorry, Ms. Navigator." She said with her light smile. "I just wanted to see if we were getting close to the next island."

Nami's orange hair swished as she nodded her head. "Yes, we should be there in about a week. Since it's this cold so far away, I'm a little afraid of what the island itself will be like!" The older woman was lost in thought again so Nami called out, "Robin?"

Hearing her name brought the archaeologist back to the present. She nodded. "I thought as much." After a pause, she said in a soft voice. "Nami, I wanted to let you know something so you don't worry."

"What's that, Robin?" the red head asked adopting the older woman's hushed tones.

With a soft feminine smile Robin continued, "I won't be in our room at all tonight. So don't be alarmed when you don't see me."

For a moment, Nami was confused. Robin didn't have watch tonight. Why wouldn't she be in their room? "What do you mean? Where will you be?"

Robin laughed delicately. "Don't worry about me, Nami-san. It's just too cold to sleep alone tonight."

Things suddenly clicked for Nami. The man Robin told her about before, they had been together now for years. Robin was spending the night with her lover. And then it also hit her that she would be alone in the room all night. She could tell Zoro...

The archaeologist laughed again as she watched Nami work things out in her mind. "You should find some way to keep warm too," the tall woman added in case the younger girl still needed a hint.

"Yeah," Nami nodded with a surprised smile. "Thanks, Robin."

With a smile and a small nod, the other woman turned to leave, but Nami stopped her by calling out.

"Hey Robin?" Robin turned to look at the navigator and Nami continued. "Is everything alright? You seem sort of distant today."

It seemed like Robin wasn't going to answer. Nami would have understood; Robin was a woman of many secrets. But the older woman had come to not only respect and care for her crewmates- she trusted them as well. "It's nothing to worry about, Nami," Robin answered, "It's just that something about winter unnerves me."

Remembering their encounter with the ice Admiral on Long Island, Nami nodded with sad eyes. But then the red head smiled. "You're right, Robin. There's nothing to worry about as long as we're all together!"

Robin's smile this time was warm and bright and a little more relaxed. "Thanks, Nami. Sometimes I have trouble remembering that."

Nami smiled and watched Robin as she walked away. The navigator took a moment to reflect on the bonds that the crew had developed. Like Robin, she had been her own for a while before joining up with Luffy. At first she had tired to keep them all at arms length- bossing them around and acting as if they were pawns and not friends. But when they took on Arlong's group and Luffy tore down Arlong park, they also managed to tear down the walls Nami had spent years building around herself. She was on the other side of that battle when they fought for Robin. The walls Robin had spent twenty years building were strong, but they were still no match for Luffy or the friends he collected.

A faint smile crossed Nami's lips. When you were used to relying on yourself, it was easy to forget that any member of this crew would stand beside you-or in front of you- when you faced your most challenging battles. She was glad she could help Robin remember that.

When Robin finally disappeared from sight, Nami was pulled from her thoughts. With a quick glance out to the see to check on their course, the navigator went off in search of her green-haired swordsman.

She found Zoro asleep on the aft deck leaning against the mast. It was the third or fourth time she'd found him sleeping here this week. He certainly seemed to find this place comfortable. Then Nami covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. It couldn't possibly be that he was sleeping here because it was next to _her_ mikan trees. Still her spirits lifted at the idea.

Looking around, Nami noticed that the light snow had started piling up on the deck. Practically skipping over to the largest snow mound, Nami grabbed a handful. The snow was so cold, it burned her bare hands, but Nami managed to get in into a perfect snowball anyhow. She decided it was best if she didn't pack it too tight since she only wanted to have a bit of fun not hurt him. After bouncing her hand up and down to test the weight of the snowball, she launched it at Zoro.

"You lazy bastard! Why are you sleeping during the middle of the day?" she called.

The snow hit Zoro square in the jaw causing him to jump up and draw his swords shouting "What the?"

Nami couldn't help it- she started laughing.

When Zoro narrowed his eye, sheathed his swords and said, "Oh, it's you," Nami doubled over with her laughter. The snow was still stuck to his face and he shook his head to get it off. "Oh you think it's funny do you?" Zoro asked threateningly.

Wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, Nami shook her head in the negative despite her laughter.

Zoro pressed his lips together with a grim expression before saying, "Well if you think that's funny, then you are going to love this!"

Noting his tone, Nami straightened up and stopped laughing just in time to be tackled backward onto the mound of snow. Despite Zoro's size and strength, it didn't hurt when he toppled her back ward into the snow. Even though the cold of the snow was soaking through her jacket and making her hair wet, Nami started laughing again while Zoro laughed above her. Nami watched as he lifted his head and looked around to see if anyone was in a position to see them. The fight could have been considered a fun squabble between friends, but there was no mistaking the kiss Zoro leaned down and planted to Nami's soft lips.

The kiss ended as both participants couldn't keep themselves from laughing long enough to kiss properly. And they knew that lying in the snow on the deck when anyone could walk by was risky enough. They couldn't like this stay here for long. Zoro moved to climb off of her, but paused for a moment looking down at Nami with a faraway look in his eye.

She lay sprawled in the white snow. The color of her brilliant hair had darkened to a brownish hue at the ends where the snow had soaked it and made it stick together. The pink jacket around her revealed nothing of her figure, but Zoro knew it well enough to picture it perfectly. The cold air had made her skin very pale except for the pink spots that appeared on her cheeks. Her lips stood out in a brilliant pink in contrast to her very pale skin and Zoro knew from the taste of them that it was the natural color of her lips and not some make up. Really, Nami was quite lovely. With a smile, he pressed one more chaste kiss to those rosy lips before pushing himself up off of her.

Still laughing as she sat up, Nami licked her lips enjoying the warm feeling that Zoro's lips had left against hers in spite of the cold. As she brushed the snow off her clothes and hair, she looked at Zoro. He was watching her with that hungry look in his eyes. That devilish smile of his was there amongst his sharp features. He looked like some giant bird of prey ready to swoop down and snatch it's quarry. Realizing that quarry was her, Nami felt a thrill sweep through her.

Eventually, Zoro laughed and asked, "So was there a reason you woke me up, or were you just trying to tempt fate?"

Oh, he was all business again! "As a matter of fact, yes!" Nami said adopting her authoritative bossy tone. "I was just having a conversation with Robin and she told me that she was going somewhere tonight."

Zoro shook his head. "What the hell do I care what that woman does with her time?"

First, Nami punched him in the shoulder and then she said, "Because idiot! If Robin is going _out_ it means she won't be in the room. _My _room. I'll be alone _all night_ trying to find some way to stay warm."

Now, Zoro seemed to get it. He let out a short laugh and said, "I'm sure there is _something _you can do." Zoro, never winked- it would have been a very strange sight as he only had one eye to work with- so instead he lifted his chin in acknowledgement.

Satisfied that Zoro meant himself as the 'something,' Nami stood and brushed the snow from her jeans. "Good. Now, I have to get back to navigating. Try to find something to do more useful than sleeping."

"Right now I'm busy with the view," Zoro called with an amused laugh in his voice.

Nami looked over he shoulder and realized that Zoro was now eyelevel with her ass. "Lecher!" she tried to make her voice sound accusing, but she was fairly certain she sounded playful.

"You bet!" he called in response wagging his eyebrows at her. "Now walk away so I have something to look at."

Nami returned back to her post conscious of the way Zoro was eyeing the swing of her hips as she went. She _may_ have exaggerated her walk since she knew he was watching, but who could blame her? The way his eyes followed her had her thinking about tonight made her giddy. Running the last few steps to the railing, Nami couldn't help the large smile that lit her face and the little laugh that she shouted to the horizon.

"Oi, Nami!" her captain called out jumping down from Sunny-Go's head. "You look really happy! Are we about to land?"

Nami shook her head with another laugh. "No, we still have about a week left."

Luffy scratched his head under his hat. "Then what are you so happy about?" After a pause to think about what would make him happy, he added excitedly, "Did Sanji make lots of good meat?"

Laughing once more, Nami shook her head- her long orange locks cascading down her back as she did. "No, I just really like the snow."

"Snow?" Luffy said looking around as if noticing it for the first time. "Ah! It's cold!" Luffy started rubbing his bare arms and jumping around as the chill finally hit him.

"Luffy?" Nami shouted knocking him on the head for good measure. "Did you just notice that?" How Luffy could sit with his eyes glued to the horizon and still not notice the weather around him baffled Nami. Plus his strange flailing about was drawing the attention of other pirates.

"Usopp look!" Chopper's squeaky voice pointed out, "Is Luffy having fun without us?"

"What?" said Usopp looking over at the captain. "Ah! Look Chopper. He isn't wearing a jacket or long pants. Luffy is braving the cold and staying warm by dancing!"

"Wow!" the small reindeer sighed with eyes full of admiration. "I wish I could be as cool as Luffy." Of course being heavily covered in fur Chopper was still only wearing shorts and a light jacket, but he had never fought off the cold by _dancing_.

"Of course you can Chopper! Let's go!" With that, Usopp and Chopper shed their jackets and dashed over to where Nami and Luffy were standing.

Since Luffy wasn't singing, the other two started in with their own lyrics and soon enough Luffy had joined in. "Thousand Sunny-Go, Fly High!"

It was one of the staple songs in the crew. They had made up the words of that catchy tune themselves and as such, it was one of their favorites. Usually, Nami would have yelled at them for making such a fuss and acting like morons, but today she was simply in too good a mood to let them spoil it. Instead she laughed and clapped at their performance.

"Ah," a calm voice called, accompanied by light footfalls climbing the stairs. "I knew there was a festival happening. I have an ear for music- although I have no ears! Yohoho! Skull-joke!" As soon as Brooke had climbed the stairs, he had his guitar out and was playing along to the tune and had added his own low voice to the words.

Then, heavier footfall could be heard dashing across the ship. "Oww! Is someone having a SU-PER Party without me! No! Don't say it! Get it! Oww!" The large cyborg had made it to the front of the ship and was busy posing here and there whilst he talked. And he had joined in the dancing before long too, pulsing his pelvis back and forth and swinging his hips. True to his perverted nature he was still wearing nothing but a speedo on his bottom though he did manage to put on a jacket that he didn't bother zipping.

Suddenly Robin was standing beside Nami smiling and clapping as well even though Nami didn't hear or see the older woman approach. By the genuine smile on Robin's face, Nami guessed that the older woman was feeling better about the snow.

The next one up the steps was Zoro, holding one katana slung over his shoulder and his good eye narrowed in an annoyed fashion. "The hell are you idiots doing? I'm trying to sleep!" Of course that wasn't true, Zoro could sleep through anything. Before long he had his katana sheathed and was stomping along to the beat.

The last crew member to arrive was Sanji and he came carrying very large bowls in his arms. "You shitty bastards! Next time you decide to throw a party, give me at least an hour warning! This food is hardly fit for feasting!" As he talked Sanji set the food bowls out on a table that had been brought up to the deck when everyone was too busy dancing to notice. There were all sorts of fantastic looking appetizers that had been whipped up in a matter of minutes as well as some sweets that the cook had kept on reserve for just such an occasion. Cream puffs. Spinach puffs. Potato skins. Rice balls. Cookies. Chips. Fruits. Veggies and dip. Cheese cake. Carrot cake. Ice cream cake. The food table was covered in goodies! Then Sanji was twirling about and flitting in the direction of Nami and Robin.

"Ah! Nami-Swan! Robin-Chawn! I was making this extra-chocolate cake all morning especially for you! I poured all my love into this cake for you special ladies! It is my best one yet! And even then its rich flavor cannot hope to compare to your own natural beauties!"

The girls accepted the cake eagerly, giggling to themselves about the misplaced affections of the love-cook. From across the floor, Nami noted the look of annoyance on Zoro's face.

It gave her an idea! The navigator scrutinized the faces of the crew carefully, but no man other than Zoro was looking pissed at the cook. Either Robin's lover was extremely good at hiding the relationship or it was Sanji. The latter idea was too ridiculous to fathom that Nami actually laughed while eating her cake. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fathom Robin putting up with a boy who flirted with everything with a chest. Sanji was just too much of a playboy to actually be with.

Then Robin must have taught her man a few tricks about being stealthy. Or he was confident enough in their relationship that he knew Robin wasn't going to succumb to Sanji's flirting. Must be nice! As Nami relaxed and enjoyed the party, she kept her eyes peeled to try to figure out who Robin's secret lover was.

Of course she could always ask Robin, but things were rarely ever that simple. As it were she knew Robin had a lover but not who is was and Robin knew that Nami had a lover but had no idea it was Zoro. Nami didn't mind Robin knowing she was in a relationship, but giving up Zoro's identity seemed somehow wrong as they had decided to keep their affair secret. And she was certain that Zoro would balk at being the subject of girl talk.

The Straw Hat's enjoyed the afternoon feasting, dancing and carrying on. After the initial round of dancing and eating, Luffy ran inside to grab a jacket. Usopp and Chopper were both glad to put their jackets back on as well. During the party Sanji kept disappearing to the kitchen to bring out more food. The Straw Hats were having such a good time that most of them forgot to complain about the severe cold.

The party lasted well into the evening and by the time everyone was headed to bed, they were all well worn out. Both Nami and Robin entered the woman's quarters, but Robin only stayed long enough to grab a small bag out of her drawer. "It's easier now that you know, Nami," the archaeologist explained tossing the bag elegantly over one shoulder. "Now I don't have to try to wait up for you to fall asleep to sneak out."

The red head nodded in agreement. It was nice to know in advance she'd have the room to herself. The arrangement was working out quite nicely. "I'm glad we talked about it, too."

With a smile and a call of, "Have a good night!" Robin headed out of the door.

"I will!" Nami shouted after her. "You too!"

With Robin gone, Nami was left to stare around her room. Should she clean up? Well, things were already pretty clean. Should she do something to prepare in any way? They had never really been alone for so long before. Having a whole night to spend together was a rare treat. This was somehow different than the stolen moments and sneaking around. Thinking things through was beginning to make her a little nervous.

And then she suddenly knew what to do. She grabbed one of the wine bottles and two glasses from next to the door- Sanji kept the girls well stocked. Deciding that a red wine was a bit sexier and a little more suited for the occasion, she set it on the table and poured the wine into the two glasses and took a sip of her own. Neither she nor Zoro would get drunk that easily, so the wine merely served to settle her jittery nerves.

Of course she had been with Zoro countless times in the past, but tonight it felt like she was playing host. With the wine calming her a bit, Nami decided to dim the lights. She debated putting on something a little sexier, but decided it was too cold. Zoro would just have to deal with her the way she was.

As she re-filled her glass, there was a light knock on the door before Zoro came in. "I see you've started the party without me," he said eying her glass.

Nami lifted the second glass of wine and brought it to him. "Can you blame me? You certainly took your time getting here!"

That knowing smirk was back on his face as he swung a bag off his shoulder and held it up for Nami to see. "I saw your room mate leave with one, so I thought I should bring my own." Zoro took a sip of his wine and set the bag down on the floor by the chair. "Is she really going to be gone the entire night?" When Nami nodded, he asked, "What for?"

Quickly, Nami took a sip of her wine to cover as she tried not to let on about Robin's secret though she could tell by the tingling in her cheeks that she was blushing. Zoro was quite observant and merely raised an eyebrow at her. In the end she replied flippantly, "Oh come one. Do you really have to ask?"

"No kidding!" Zoro laughed obviously surprised at the knowledge of Robin cozying up with some guy.

With one hand on her hip and the other hand holding her wine glass, Nami chided him. "Don't look so shocked! Robin is a grown woman, after all."

When Zoro shook his head, the messy spikes of his green hair tossed here and there. "Nah, I think it's great. Maybe explains why she's gotten so relaxed over the years. She certainly wasn't like that when she joined the crew." When Robin had first come aboard the Going Merry all those years ago, she had been quite reserved and hid herself behind many layers of protection. But as time went on, she had become more comfortable and let more of her true face show through. Reflecting, Zoro realized that if Robin had shown up on their crew the way she was now, he might not have been so suspicious of the mysterious woman.

Nami didn't know whether to chastise Zoro for his crude humor or agree with him, so in the end she settled on threatening him for his new knowledge. Her finger was pointed at him commandingly, "Now don't you go letting it slip that you know! Robin was nice enough to tell us she'd be out so we could use the time together ourselves too."

Zoro's eye narrowed and Nami realized her slip. "Meaning, Robin knows about us?" From his rigid posture and crossed arms, Nami could tell he wasn't pleased.

"No, no!" Nami set her glass down and shook her hands side to side. "Well, a little bit. She knows I have someone, but she doesn't know who. And she isn't the sort to go and blab something like that around the ship."

This seemed to appease the swordsman somewhat and he crossed in front of Nami to collapsed on their rather plushy couch. "Whatever, I'm sure we have better things to discuss tonight anyhow." There was a mischievous air to his words and the way he sat on the sofa with his left arm stretched out along the back was rather inviting. He was holding his wine glass in his right hand and looking at her with _that _look again.

Feeling quite tingly-either from the wine or the intensity of Zoro's gaze- Nami picked her own glass up off the table and sank onto the sofa next to her lover. Zoro's legs were stretched out before him and Nami found that she could sit much closer to him if she pulled her feet beneath her so that her knees were bent and resting against Zoro's thighs. As soon as she was settled, Zoro's arm slipped around her shoulders.

She had been inanely nervous about the night, but the relaxed atmosphere between the couple had eased her mind. There would be no awkward tension. Here in his arms, Nami was warm and safe. She had worried about needing to get fancied up, but under his gaze she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Staring into the wine glass that twirled slowly between her fingers, Nami delicately lifted the glass. "To tonight!" she said.

With a nod, Zoro raised his own glass, "To us." Their glasses clinked together before they both enjoyed the heavy flavor of the liquor.

It had been a long time since Zoro had drunk red wine. Such a formal drink often seemed too fancy for their rowdy pirate crew. But while Zoro preferred rum and sake, red wine had been the choice drink of Dracule Mihawk- his sworn enemy and reluctant mentor. The relationship between the two swordsmen was more complicated than either cared to fathom; all that mattered for the present was that Zoro had learned a lot from Mihawk. And one thing he hadn't expected to learn was a taste for wine.

Even when they had sat to dinner on that dreary island, Zoro often commented that wine was a boring drink for stuffy occasions and complained that they should have real alcohol with dinner- the sort that men drank! Mihawk wouldn't even glance up from whatever he was doing as he argued that of course Zoro didn't know good alcohol when he had it; wine was too refined a drink for a simple brute like him and was suited for a higher company than the younger man usually kept. Zoro would laugh loudly at that saying he neither cared for being refined or keeping higher company. Of course, after two years of such back and forth banter both men had learned a to tolerate each other.

The women's quarters of the Thousand Sunny was a much classier looking room than the men's quarters. And here in this dimly lit room, with this woman in his arms, Zoro felt that the refined choice of drinks was well suited and that the company was better than high class.

Realizing that he had gotten lost in a trail of thought, Zoro pressed a kiss to Nami's hair and tightened his arm around her shoulders. The woman looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips tasting the wine on her tongue. By the time they had finished the bottle Nami's legs were stretched out across Zoro's and she was laughing quite prettily. Neither of them was feeling the least bit drunk, but the wine had left them with a pleasantly fuzzy feeling. Finally releasing his arm from around her shoulder, he took the glass from her hand and set it with his own on the table. With a suggestive voice he said, "It's getting late. I think it's time we get ready for bed don't you?"

"Oh," Nami said, a little caught off guard. "I guess you're right." She had been having so much fun just laughing with Zoro that she didn't realize it had gotten very late. She couldn't help but be amused when Zoro reached for his bag and pulled out pajamas and a toothbrush. It really made the point sink in. They weren't just stealing a few hours; they were sharing their whole night together.

Seeing her eyeing his clothing oddly, Zoro asked, "What?"

Nami shook her head. "I've just never seen you in pajamas is all."

Amused, Zoro stood up and shrugged. "It's probably no different than seeing me in regular clothes really." But he knew what she meant. "You should get dressed for bed too... unless you plan to wear that jacket and boots to sleep."

Well she certainly didn't plan to do that. But what pajamas would she wear? She never really bought something sexy to sleep in as she'd never spent the entire night with Zoro and it's not like she was going to wear something sexy to bed when it was just her and Robin in the room. Well she had some nightclothes that were cute. One of those would have to work. Besides it was too cold to worry about being sexy!

Zoro had disappeared to the other side of the room and was brushing his teeth. Finally deciding on the right pair of pajamas, she took off her normal clothing and changed. Nami had pulled on a long sleeve maroon top that said "sweet" in lavender letters. The pants were the same color as the lettering and covered in pictures of sugary looking candy treats. It wasn't the most attractive thing to wear, but it was a lot better than the PJs with the pink bunnies all over them!

Relief spread through her when she turned around and saw Zoro wearing a tight long sleeved black shite with dark green pajama bottoms. From the way he was dressed, he probably wasn't expecting her to wear something sexy. Despite the casual bedroom attire, the black shirt hugged Zoro quite nicely and Nami could just make out the muscles of his chest under his shirt.

Slowly, Nami walked over to him and took his large hand in her own. Her fiery eyes danced with hidden promises as she pulled him over to the bed. When the back of her legs hit her mattress, she sat back but continued to pull Zoro to her. As expected, he climbed on top of her with that dangerous glint in his eyes. Nami slowly reclined all the way back as Zoro climbed up over her prone body.

He hovered inched above her and licked his lips. It seemed that it would take forever for his lips to finally reach hers, and when they finally did Nami moaned into his kiss. As he kissed her, his hands slid over her sides and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Gently, he raised her hem and slipped his hand underneath her shirt guiding the material up toward her chest.

Breaking the kiss with a sharp hiss, Nami tugged her shirt back down quickly. It was far too cold to remove her top. The look Zoro was giving her showed his confusion. "Sorry," she said blushing in her embarrassment, "it's cold."

With a chuckling sort of snort, Zoro turned his attention back to kissing her. Trying to forget the cold, Nami enjoyed the kiss and let her hands wander over Zoro's back. Eventually, her hands caught the fabric of his shirt and began tugging the shirt up to pull it off. This time Zoro hissed as he jumped back. This caused Nami to laugh.

"Alright, so it's cold," he conceded gruffly with an annoyed pout to his lips.

Nami sighed. The cold couldn't always keep people apart. So she pushed herself off the bed and yanked the sheets. The bed that had been nicely made that morning became a tumble of sheets and pillows as Nami hurried to get the sheets down and their bodies beneath the covers. Zoro immediately caught her drift and all but dove under the sheets as well pulling his shirt off as he went.

Beneath the sheets, the were able to safely find respite from the biting cold. They removed their clothing and wondered at the warmth of their own body heat. The warmth of their embrace was exaggerated by the cold hovering around them.

They were lying on their sides facing each other when Zoro pulled her leg over his hip and slipped inside her. Gasping at the contact, Nami pulled Zoro to her for a long sweet kiss. Their coupling was slow and sweet as they took the time to really appreciate the heat that built between their bodies. With every soft touch and every gentle kiss they felt themselves drawn closer. There was barely any space left between them, but Nami longed to be closer and closer still. Using the leg that was hooked around Zoro's waist, she pulled him further into her. As if of the same mind, they each seemed to be holding out, unwilling to let the sensation of their joined bodies go. Without rushing to finish they could enjoy the night for as long as they wanted.

Zoro was completely lost in Nami. His hands were tangled in her long orange hair as he slipped in and out of her. He felt pressure building within him a few times already, but he held off; he wasn't yet ready to give this evening up. With his good eye he looked over his lover trying to memorize everything about her. He wanted to remember every curve of her face as she shut her eyes in pleasure, wanted to remember the way her breasts bounced with their movement and how her pink nipples strained and peeked with her arousal. He wanted to remember how the curve of her body felt under his hands and the way her hips pressed into his as if they had a mind of their own. And he wanted to remember the feeling of the soft skin of her legs as they wrapped around his waist and clung to him as if he were her lifeline. All these things and so many more he refused to let go of. Never in all his life had a woman been so completely his as Nami was right now. And part of him realized it was because he had never given so much of himself to one woman before. Somewhere along the lines, he had allowed himself to become hers too. And he didn't regret it one bit.

Beneath him, Nami bit her lip and tried not to come. She could tell from the way Zoro's body had jerked a few times that he would have come already if he weren't trying to hold out. Her own orgasm would send them both over the edge- she knew it. And that edge would mean the end of their activities for the night. Sometimes, the journey really was more fun. Well, the ending would be plenty of fun _that_ was certain; but prolonging the journey made the ending even better. It got to the point where the excitement building within her almost got too much to bear.

Gasping for breath, Nami whispered, "Zoro..."

The man bent his head down toward her without ceasing his thrusting. "It's okay," he whispered in Nami's ear sending chills down her spine. "Come for me, Nami."

And as if on command, Nami found her release and took Zoro with her. For a moment, they both lay there panting and shaking. Then Zoro's strong arms wrapped around Nami's shoulders and pulled the girl into his chest. With her head resting against Zoro, Nami closed her eyes. His hands were stroking her hair and it felt so _nice_. She registered the feeling of the hands brushing over her hair and the lips that pressed into her forehead, but she was already well on her way to unconsciousness.

Zoro must have realized she was falling asleep because she felt his chest rumble with laughter before he softly said, "Good night, Nami." Nami nodded and planted a kiss on his chest since it was the only thing she could reach. The arms around her held her securely and Nami drifted off to sleep.

They had been so exhausted that they slept until late morning. Nami woke to find that during the night they had shifted positions slightly. Though she had gone to sleep facing Zoro's chest, she was now turned away from him. One of her arms was under the pillow supporting her head and that hand had managed to twine with Zoro's hand under the pillow. Zoro's other hand had somehow managed to snake around Nami so that even in his sleep, he was firmly grasping her breast. Their legs were tangled together and one of Zoro's legs was stretched out across Nami's body. She could feel his breath on her neck and the warmth of his chest against her back. There was also the evidence of a morning erection pressed into her lower back.

As soon as she felt it, Nami found herself instantly aroused. Wiggling around, she managed to free herself from Zoro's grasp and ease the large man onto his back. Giddily, she pulled the blanket around her and climbed on top of him letting her hands run over his chest. Positioning her hips, just right, she eased herself down over him taking him inside herself.

A sleep-muffled sound came from Zoro beneath her and Nami leaned down and kissed his lips. It was a few moments before, the swordsman responded to the kiss or to Nami sliding up and down on his hardness. But slowly, Zoro began to kiss back and bring his hips up to meet Nami's. His hands ran over her thighs and Nami knew he was waking up so she sat up and began to move faster.

Now Zoro was really moaning and Nami started bouncing quickly up and down on his shaft. The blanket was still around her shoulders and suddenly she felt herself being pulled down by the fabric as Zoro tugged on the sheets. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss, which she met just as passionately. Then suddenly, she was flipped over onto her back with the sheets tangled around her. Zoro didn't break the kiss and began thrusting powerfully into her. Had his mouth not been covering her own, Nami would have cried out several times over. Their rapid coupling was burning with passion and they were grasping at each other desperate for contact. When they finally found their release, both partners were wide awake.

With a sly giggle, Nami said, "Good morning."

"Yes it is." Zoro agreed, brushing Nami's hair back from her forehead before kissing her lips. "You should be careful," he warned playfully, "a guy could get used to waking up like that!"

They looked at each other for a few minutes, neither quite sure how to accurately come up with words to express their desires.

Somewhere else on the ship, a voice called out, "Hey Shit heads! Breakfast is ready. Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Breakfast is served!"

Looking up at Zoro, Nami said, "I guess we should get ready."

But Zoro merely gave her a wicked smirk and said, "I'm not hungry." Then he pulled the blankets up over his shoulders and hugged Nami tightly against him.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Zoro's arms around her Nami tried to find a good argument. "They'll notice if we both aren't at breakfast. They might get suspicious."

"Don't care," he muttered against her orange hair. After a moment he added, "They're too stupid to figure it out."

"Robin's not," Nami countered, "She'll know right away."

Zoro looked a little grumpy at her arguing. "Go if you want," he grumbled with a nod to the door. "I'd rather stay here."

And Nami couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "Me too."

They kissed again and spent the morning snuggling in bed talking and enjoying their naked embrace. Eventually, they had to get up and get dressed, but they wanted to remain under the warmth of their shared blanket for as long as possible.

It was after eleven before they finally got out of bed and pulled on their clothing. Nami's orange hair was wild and sticking out in every direction while Zoro's green locks were flattened on the side of his head that he had slept on. They laughed at their ridiculous appearances and were both surprised to find that they didn't care that the other saw them like this.

They had finally managed to regain mostly normal appearances when there was a knock at the door. It opened just a crack and a feminine voice called out, "Everybody decent?"

Nami froze in panic. They had taken too long! Robin was back and Zoro was still here. What should they do?

"Yeah, no worries," Zoro answered. Nami looked at him with wide eyes. He was the one complaining the night before about Robin partially knowing their secret. But Zoro just continued to lounge on the couch after putting his shoes on grinning like a fiend. Nami blushed furiously as there was no hiding what she was doing and with whom.

Robin's light footfalls came into the room as she laughed quietly. "I had a feeling it was you, Mr. Swordsman."

Standing up and wrapping a possessive arm around Nami's waist, he laughed loudly and said, "Who else on our crew could handle this little hell cat?" With that he leaned over and kissed Nami full on the lips. When he broke the kiss he whispered to her, "I have first watch tonight. See you then?"

All Nami could do was nod. Zoro gave her one more quick kiss and turned to leave.

"Oh, Zoro," Robin called stopping the younger man in his tracks, "If anyone asks you were up early training in the gym. If you head there or to the showers now, no one will notice you were gone."

He dipped his green-haired head in one short nod and said, "Thanks. And Nami?"

Robin shook her head sadly, "The cold got to her and she's feeling a little under the weather today. She stayed in bed this morning, but I promised to make sure she was alright."

Both Nami and Zoro nodded at the plausible excuses and noted that they both really owed Robin. Zoro made to leave once more, but there was a loud knock at the door.

"Nami-swan! Your Prince has arrived with soup made specially to make you feel better!"

The three people in the room froze trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Nami was stuffing a growling Zoro into one of the closets and Robin was calling out, "Just a minute Sanji-san! I'm just helping Nami-san get dressed."

There was a strange sound from the other side of the door before Sanji said, "Sure! Take your time."

Nami looked around the room. The place was a mess! The empty wine bottle and glasses had been left on the table, her clothing from the previous day as well as her pajamas were strewn about carelessly, pillows had flown here and there when she ripped the bed apart last night. The girls rushed about the room stuffing the clothing into a hamper and the dishes into the sink. Well, Nami rushed while Robin used extra hands to help out. The pillows were thrown on the bed and the covers hastily brought up to Nami's chin.

Even though Nami had just fixed her hair, Robin tussled the long locks to give them a just-out-of-bed look. By the time they opened the door Nami was red-faced and slightly sweaty with the work they had just done in less than a minute. Letting her eyelids drop half closed, Nami moaned making her voice a little horse sounding, "Hi Sanji-kun. Sorry to miss breakfast." With any luck she looked believably sick.

"Ah!" Sanji had come in using a handkerchief to wipe his nose and stashed it quickly. "No need to trouble yourself about breakfast Nami-san." The blond cook crossed the room to Nami's bedside, set the soup on her bedside table and took her hand. "The only thing I care about is that you feel better my beloved Nami-swan."

Nami could hear the shing of metal as Zoro partially unsheathed a sword in the closet. Luckily, Robin was standing in front of the closet and began to cough to cover up the sound.

The cook looked around at the raven-haired woman. "Robin-chawn?" he asked concerned.

"I think I've got a touch of what Nami has. It's more than likely very contagious. You should go before you get it too and it gets in the ship's food supply. I promise we'll both go see Dr. Chopper later."

The love-cook dropped Nami's hand immediately. "Oh! You are right my dear Robin-chan! How terribly irresponsible of me! I will go wash up and make sure you and Nami-san have the best food brought to you for lunch to make you both feel better!"

And finally Sanji left. Robin saw him out the door while Nami rushed to fetch Zoro from the closet. Opening the closet, she found that there were eight arms around him pinning Zoro's arms to his sides and another pair growing out of his shoulders to cover his mouth. Nami couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips before Robin released Zoro from his confines.

"Well if you attacked Mr. Cook, you would have blown your own cover," Robin explained.

With a grumble Zoro stepped out of the closet and huffed.

Nami walked over to him and stood on tip-toe to reach up and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered invitingly and it helped Zoro lose some of the tension in his shoulders.

Robin had one eye covered when she said, "It's safe for you to leave now Zoro."

The swordsman snuck out and when he left Nami and Robin simultaneously burst into giggles. Nami was doubled over clutching her stomach with the force of her laughter while Robin stood tall and laughed behind her delicate hand.

"So it was Mr. Swordsman who had you all worked up the other week," the older woman observed.

Nami nodded, "Yeah. It surprised me too."

With that the two women moved to find some reading material, as they were both pretending to be in bed sick today. The resumed their favored reading positions, Nami laying on her stomach with her book on her pillow, and Robin sitting back against her pillows with her book on her knees and a notebook in her hands.

"Hey Robin," Nami called after they had been reading for a while, "Since you know now about Zoro and I, will you tell me who managed to catch your fancy?"

"Well, Ms. Navigator," Robin started tapping her pen against her lip, "That's quite a long story."

Nami's smile was bright as she said sweetly, "Well, we do have a long time to pretend to be sick today."

"I suppose you're right about that." Robin wasn't the type to share easily, but the girls had built up such a trust over the years that Nami was sure her friend would tell her in full. "Well it all started years ago..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note: In the manga they first run into Aokiji on Long Island after the Davy Back Fight. I believe it's different in the anime, but I'm going with Oda's version.

Also Robin has a tendency to call people by their titles sometimes though this has been in the possess of fading since Enis Lobby. But I dislike mixing Japanese suffixes and English words. So instead of referring to the cook as Cook-san I will use Mr. Cook and so forth. So it stays in the same language.

I'm having a bit of a personal crisis involving Nami's hair. It boils down to this: do you consider Nami a "red head"? This term is hard for me to accept comparing her to characters like Shanks. And in truth this is probably a personal problem as I naturally have hair most near Shank's color. Yes it's that red and no I've never died it. But it's not orange in the least and to me looking at Nami, her hair is clearly orange. Then again, I've met people in real life who I swore up and down were blond until they informed me they were red heads (and then I agreed that they were but I didn't truly believe them.) So this is either a personal classification problem or Nami really isn't a red head. Tell me now. Because every time I try to describe Nami as a red-head I cringe, but it gets so cumbersome saying "the orange haired woman" etc. And I've had a particularly clear wall drawn up in my head between red and orange hair because the term "carrot top" is constantly tossed around at red heads and I can tell you nothing ticked me off more as a kid than getting referred to as a carrot top as my hair was clearly red and not orange. [Though my cousin who did have lovely orange hair used to quip back that the tops of carrots are green so stop being stupid!] And there are a myriad of other unpleasant names for red-heads as well. Anyhow. See where the personal distinctions are inhibiting my creative process? I need to know if other people consider Nami a "red head" or not. If you guys say she is, I will believe you! If not, then I will gladly go back and edit out anytime I forced that in the descriptions! Lol. It's really bugging me tonight for some reason.

As always thank for reading! I hope you review!


	8. Something to Talk About

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Warning: guess. You're right, it got lemony again.

**Something to Talk About**

Nami and Robin were snuggled up in their respective beds; the cold outside made it an ideal day for staying in bundled up in bed. Nami had pulled on a warm and long green sweater on with thick navy leggings and a pair of fluffy grey socks. The book she had been reading lay on the bed forgotten as she was staring intently at her roommate.

Robin was deep in thought trying to decide the best way to tell her story. As she thought, her slender fingers toyed with one of the buttons on her fluffy purple sweater. Her eyebrows arched elegantly and a faint simile lit her face as she sifted through her memories. "Really, it all began after Water 7."

It was late, but Nico Robin was seated on the swing on the Thousand Sunny looking up at the stars. With her head against the rope, she had lost herself to her thoughts. For as long as she could remember, it had just been her alone in the vast empty universe. Other girls had families, other children had friends, but Robin had always been alone. But now, these young pirates had not only come to care for her, they also stood up for her when the government had come to take her away- when she tried to throw her own life away. She had always been a lone figure nestled amongst strangers, but now she was one of the crew. Not only did this rag-tag group of miscreants care for her, but she cared for every one of them too.

Tears pricked her eyes at the new memories and she rubbed them away with the long sleeve of her purple top before any of them could spill. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the large cyborg approach until he leaned his heavy body against her tree. Robin jumped in surprise- she was normally impossible to sneak up on, but tonight her mind was elsewhere.

"You know," Franky started, "When I came up with this SUPER design for the ship, I thought I'd find Luffy, Usopp and Chopper on the swing, not a grown-up beauty like you."

The archaeologist smiled politely at his compliment even though the expression didn't quite reach her eyes. Softly, she said, "Forgive me, Mr. Shipwright. I was feeling a little nostalgic tonight."

"Ow!" Franky cried striking an I-don't-think-so pose. "Calling me Mr. Pervert-Shipwright makes me feel so old! From now on it's just Franky"

Robin's reply of, "I don't think I said 'pervert'," was cut off by Franky's booming voice.

"And don't apologize for sitting on the swing, I put it there for people to swing on! I just didn't think you were the swinging type." The large man winked at her suggestively and Robin felt her face grow hot at the double entendre from the self-professed pervert.

"It's getting late, I should go," Robin said standing up quickly only to find herself facing Franky's broad chest.

"Oi, Nico Robin," Franky said suddenly serious, "There's no need to rush off." Two large hands came to rest on Robin's shoulders, completely encompassing the smaller woman's slender frame. "With that faraway look in your eyes I can guess what you are thinking about. And let me tell you, doubting on yourself is what makes people UN-super. So stop thinking about being alone. You've got us now." A large thumb jerked up to his chest for emphasis. "Ready? Let's try it. SUUUUUU-PER!"

He had let go of her shoulders and whirled his arms around themselves before he stuck his forearms together leaning to the left to pose. Robin stared at the ridiculous hulking man before her and for the first time in her life she didn't know what to make of someone. She had an unusual aptitude for reading people's characters right away. It had come mostly from needing to know who to trust or not to truest. But this cyborg man was unpredictable to her. One moment he was calling her a devil, the next he was protecting her. Those same hands that so lovingly designed and built this ship also had made countless weapons capable of escalating levels of destruction. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was trying to cheer her up.

As she stood there contemplating the man in front of her, he peeked at her from his pose noticing that she has not joined in. His giant shoulders slumped as his hands fell to his sides. "How UN-super." Then with two giant steps he was directly in front of her again. "I get it, you're new at this. So I'll give you a hand. See it goes like this." Franky had grabbed a hold of her forearms and was lifting them up in the air over her head and did it a few times while saying, "Super. Super. Super. Okay got it? Ready now. Together. SUUUUUUUU-PER!"

Again Robin stood motionless while Franky leapt into his pose. When he looked at her, she waved him off and said, "No thanks."

The reaction was immediate: Franky collapsed on the deck on all fours- the shame of denial evident all over his long face. Feeling a little badly for the large man, Robin decided to be nice since he was trying so hard to draw her out of her strange thoughts. Gently she tapped him on the shoulder and said, "But it looks good when you do it."

Franky perked up, "Alright! Ow!" He jumped off the floor and started to dance around Robin while singing. "This one is for you Nico Robin! ooooooooooooooo SUUUUUUUUUUU-PER!"

And despite herself, Robin found that she was at first smiling and then laughing in full. And it wasn't her usual, chuckle half-hidden behind her hand, but a laugh so hard it brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't help herself. This man was so outlandish but in a genuine and endearing way. When her laugh died down and she finally opened her eyes, Franky was looking at her oddly. His large hand came up to lightly grab a hold of her chin. "You should laugh more, Nico Robin. It suits you." He was rather close to her and studying her features quite carefully. His hand was rather warm on her face and the intensity of his gaze made Robin's hart flutter.

Suddenly, Robin didn't feel like a full-grown woman of twenty-eight years, she felt like some young unsure teenage looking up into the face of a classmate that she'd only just realized was a boy. "Franky," she said softly, looking up into his cyan eyes and feeling a different sort of nervousness than she was used to feeling. Instead of wanting to run away, she wanted to lean into his hand and let him hold and support her.

Now, Robin was no stranger to men or sexual experiences- she had used both enough times to get into or out of situations as the case warranted. But looking at a friend- a crewmate, someone who would fight beside you or just fight for you- and wondering what their lips felt like was entirely foreign to the woman.

Franky had narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer to her own and said half-joking, "I never did get to thank you for persuading me to join the crew."

Robin was very aware of the pulse beating in her throat just where Franky's hand was making contact with her skin. She spoke somehow keeping the shakiness she felt out of her voice, "You would have joined anyway."

"But you made it much more interesting," he stated drawing ever closer to her now.

It seemed to Robin as if she were frozen. Half of her mind was telling her to relax and the other half was telling her to run. And soon the cold metal of Franky's nose was against her own and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. It was when her tongue came out to moisten her lips in anticipation that she realized that she really did want Franky to kiss her. His lips had just started to touch her own when she pulled back suddenly frightened and said, "Sorry, it really did get too late. I have to go now, Mr. Shipwright... Franky... Goodnight."

And Robin fled to the safety of her room.

"So wait," Nami asked, "Did you kiss him or not?" The navigator was sitting up on her bed now hugging a pillow while listening to the story.

With a soft laugh Robin shook her head. "Not then. And not for a while afterwards."

"Then what happened?" Nami asked excitedly. Robin, as it turned out, was a good storyteller and hearing about the secret feelings of her usually stoic roommate was just so stirring!

"Well," Robin said thinking back, "that was the night we left Water 7. And pretty soon I started to notice that everywhere I seemed to go, he was right there. He never made it obvious, so I doubt the crew even noticed. But he would show up in the room I was in, or on the deck when I was there, sit next to me in the dining hall. He didn't make any moves, he didn't even speak to me most of the time. But he was always there."

"So what did you do?" the navigator asked excitedly.

With a slight shake of her head Robin answered, "I kept running."

It was the thirteenth night since they had left Water 7 and everywhere Robin turned Franky seemed to be there. Granted, Sunny still wasn't a huge ship and there were plenty of times where you'd run into crewmates. But the amount of times she ran into Franky was uncanny. That night, Robin had decided to stay in the library and read after her younger crewmembers went to bed. She decided that the library was a place where she was not as likely to run into Franky as she'd never seen him there before.

But soon enough the door opened and Franky walked in, "Oi, Nico Robin are you in here?" His voice was full of shock, but Robin didn't believe for one minute believe he was surprised. "I just wanted to put this book away that I was using for my latest design."

This was getting ridiculous. She kept leaving rooms when he came in, and he kept showing right up in the next room she chose. It was as if he had some strange plan to get her used to her presence- like she were some spirited creature he was trying to slowly gain the trust of and tame. Deciding she could take no more, Robin crossed her arms and uttered the words "Cuatro fleur."

Two arms sprouted on each side of Franky's body and wrapped around his waist pinning his arms to his side. The large cyborg laughed. "Oi, if you wanted to hug all you had to do is ask!"

In a no-nonsense manner Robin called out "clutch." She wasn't holding Franky anywhere that would really hurt him, but the rough squeeze of the arms would make him feel uncomfortable and hopefully help him realize she was serious. "Why are you following me?" she demanded hastily.

When Franky smiled, Robin was thrown a little off balance. There was a wild spark in his eye and a determined glint to his shifty expression as he said, "Because I want to continue that SUPER thing we started the other day."

Robin was definitely not used to people just flat out telling her what she wanted to know. Interrogations were usually long, difficult processes. Why was this man just throwing information out there? She decided to pressure him and make him uncomfortable. With a challenge in her voice she said, "Do you mean the part where I was squeezing your goods or the part where you tried to kiss me uninvited?"

There was a cheesy grin on his face as he raised his eyebrows and said, "Either. Or both if you like."

It suddenly felt like all the air had rushed out of Robin's lungs, but she wouldn't let that deter her. She'd had many strong opponents in the past. So what if this man would say whatever was on his mind. This cheeky cyborg was not going to get the best of her!

"Oi! Nico Robin!" the blue haired man was practically shouting, "don't try to deny it. You felt it too! There is something SUPER between us! You know it as much as I do. Let me go and I'll show you how SUPER we can be!"

"No!" Robin shook her head vehemently. "There isn't anything between us more than us being crewmates. That's the way it is."

Though Robin had made sure that Franky couldn't put his hands on her, she had left his feet unbound. The cyborg walked over to her and said in a serious tone "The way it is, or the way it was?"

Robin didn't appreciate the man in front of her picking up on her true feelings. Usually she kept them so well hidden. How did he learn to read her so quickly? He'd go from boisterous to serious in a matter of seconds. Even the most capricious people were predictable to Robin, but she couldn't seem to get a grasp on this one man. He's spent most of his life hating her and now he was saying such audacious things. The whole world hated her, except these few pirates in her crew. She had long ago resigned herself to a life of loneliness. While other young women thought about lovers and finding a husband, Robin thought only of her survival. She only knew how to keep relationships in which she was a few steps ahead of the game- romantic attachments didn't follow that pattern. Even if she had been accepted as a member of this crew, she never had any hope of seeking out anything more than friendship from anyone.

Yet here was this man offering her something else, something "super." This man who should have loathed her more than any other was asking for her kiss. She couldn't believe in something so foolish. Things like this didn't happen to people like her. If she gave into this she'd somehow be made a fool, or she'd get hurt, or she'd lose her way. Here he was making a simple demand of her, but nothing in her life was ever simple.

"Let me show you, Nico Robin," he was saying seriously now. "Let me show you how it could be with us."

Though Robin shook her head, she didn't move when Franky approached her and lowered his head so their eyes were on the same level. She neither took away the hands that bound him nor made them tighter to deter him. Even as he bent lower she simply stood there watching. And he was so close to her now that she could feel his whisper on her face, "Let me show you what it feels like to be super."

And then he closed the distance between them. Hesitantly, Robin kissed back and she slowly brought her hands up to his shoulders feeling the taunt skin over his hard metal chest. Kissing him felt surprisingly good; it felt right somehow. It made her feel as if the Robin who was running for twenty years was some _other_ girl in some _other_ lifetime. This Robin, the one who kissed Franky, was a strong woman not a frightened child. This Robin had friends and could care about people. Why shouldn't she care differently about different people? She laughed at Luffy's antics and she tended to mother Chopper a bit; why shouldn't she be here right now kissing Franky as if her life depended on it? The only rules set on her social interactions were the ones she'd made herself.

Eventually, Robin grew more at ease with the kiss and soon she was comfortable enough to let Franky's arms go. She wasn't quite ready for the explosion of passion that tumbled out of the half-metal man once his confines were released. His arms came around her immediately and lifted the tall woman off the floor as if she weighed nothing. Robin was pressed tightly against his chest and wrapped her arms just as tightly around his neck to hold on. The cool metal of his nose pressed into her cheek creating a striking contrast to the warmth of his lips.

Tentatively, Robin loosed one arm from it's grip on his neck and let it travel up to touch his face before running through the blue hair behind his ear. Even in the troughs of passion, she had enough sense not to mess with the giant styled forelock atop his head.

Franky's hands had started to wander too. He only needed one arm to hold her up, and his hand splayed out took up almost the entirety of Robin's lower back. With his other hand, Franky softly pushed the hair back from Robin's face and then gently began rubbing circles on her neck.

They had to pull apart eventually, and reluctantly Franky set the raven-haired beauty back on her feet. He moved his hands to her hips as he put her down and kept them there almost as if he were afraid she would bolt from the room. Given the past week, it was an entirely possible scenario.

In fact, as soon as Robin felt her feet touch the floor, she felt the urge to run. But then she opened her eyes and saw the tears streaming down Franky's face. Usually, the man would hide his tears behind his hand; however, this time he was too insistent on keeping hold of Robin to worry about the shame of crying so he merely knocked his sunglasses down over his eyes and ignored his tears. And that was the sight that touched Robin the most. This big bulky man was overcome with so much feeling for her that he didn't even care about hiding his tears.

Reaching up, Robin placed a delicate hand on his cheek and smiled at him. This seemed to hearten the big man and he reached one arm up and flung it over his face trying to regain his composure. "I'm not crying. It's just that was... it was..." Robin could tell her was trying hard not to lose the control he had over himself but he was fighting a losing battle. "It was..."

Robin put her hand on his chest and said, "I promise I won't run if you let go."

And that was all the encouragement Franky needed to let his emotions get the better of him. His right heel began to tap out a beat. "It..." His hips began to twitch. "Was..." His forearms began to roll around each other.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-PER!"

And Franky's pose was even sharper and more radiant than usual.

Somehow, this bulky cyborg had so endeared himself to Robin that watching him do his silly pose made her happy. With a gleeful laugh, she walked over to Franky and put her hands on his chest to get him to look at her. When he looked at her, Robin created a couple pairs of extra feet under her own to make her a little taller so she could kiss him again.

Perhaps she had known all along that it was pointless to resist him. He had grown on her during their short time together on Enis Lobby. Somehow knowing this man who was raised to hate her could turn around and fight for her made a difference to Robin. And as she stood enthusiastically kissing him with her arms wrapped around his thick neck, she realized that this was a new chapter of her life.

There was a knock on the door interrupting Robin's story. Nami had to quickly pull herself together as the tale has caused her to get a bit dreamy eyed. "Come in," she called and pulled the blanket tighter around her to ward against the chill as the door opened.

"Ah, Nami-san, Robin-chan. I brought two steaming hot bowls of soup for you two beautiful ladies." The cook flitted into the room and served the soup with a flare.

"Thank you, Sanji-san," Robin said with a smile.

Nami took a bite of her soup and said, "Yeah, thanks Sanji. It's great!"

The praise went straight to the cook's head and he began to twirl about saying, "Anything for my lovely ladies! If there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable? A massage maybe?"

Using one hand, Nami whacked the love-cook upside the head. "No! Now get out of here and let us finish resting!"

As the cook retreated he was saying, "Ah! Nami-swan is so strong even when she is sick."

When Sanji had finally left, Nami turned back to her roommate. They were both quiet as they enjoyed their Miso Soup. Finally, Nami asked, "So what was it like with you and Franky after that? Did you jump right into things?" That's pretty much the way it went with Nami and Zoro, they had been ripping off each other's clothing almost before they started kissing.

"No," Robin said quietly. "Things with Franky and I went quite slowly. We didn't do anything more than kiss until after we left Thriller Bark."

"Really?" Nami asked the surprise evident in her voice. She figured the two of them being older would have wanted to jump right into the adult part of the relationship, especially considering Franky's wild perverted personality.

"Yeah, it wasn't really like that with Franky and I..."

Things had been progressing slowly with Franky. The reason for this was his compassion; he was able to easily understand the pain of others without needing it specifically explained. It was why he had taken things slowly with Robin. He knew that even though she was willing to let him in, it wasn't easy for her to open up to him. Allowing him to get close was quite contrary to her nature and instincts. So during those weeks on the ship, he had spent many nights sitting up just talking to her. Occasionally, he would steal kisses and gently touch her hand. As strong of a woman as Robin was, Franky approached her as if she were a delicate flower- hold it too tightly and the blossom would wilt.

They had yet to take things to the next level, although Franky used every excuse he could think of to touch her. He'd push her hair behind her ear, or rub her back, hold her hand while she climbed the stairs. Those large hands were always there when she needed them. Soon enough, Robin was looking for those hands wherever she went; it was very crafty how the shipwright had wormed his way into her heart.

And right now those same hands were caressing her cheek on a secluded corner of the island-ship Thriller Bark. The Straw Hat crew had just surprisingly woken up after facing a second Shichibukai. The rest of the crew was busy getting their wounds tended and putting things back in order. Franky had lead Robin away to heal a different kind of wound. Robin was leaning against a stone wall and Franky was standing inches in front of her. Right now, he was touching her as if he were afraid she would disappear.

His touch was firm and yet tender at the same time. Tears were streaming down the man's face behind his sunglasses, but he made no attempt to hide these from her. "I thought... when they took your shadow... and then the sun... and there was nothing I could do... I was so unsuper... and..."

"Franky," Robin lifted her hand comfortingly to Franky's wet cheek. "It's alright Franky. One day I might die, but you will be able to go on after that. You are very strong."

But this did not comfort the cyborg. Instead he cried harder, "OI! Nice Robin! Don't say things like that!"

The raven-haired woman stared up at Franky not knowing what she should say, so the cyborg helped her out. "It's like this: you promise not to die and leave me by myself."

A chuckle escaped Robin's lips. "No one could promise something like that. You can't possibly know when it's your time to die or not."

"Ow! What an UN-super thing to say." Franky was beside himself and was making some small sad poses. "Don't leave me Nico Robin!"

With a soft smile, Robin attempted to comfort the large cyborg once more. "Franky, I can't possibly know when I am going to die and so I won't promise not to. But I will promise to always fight for my life so I can stay with you."

It wasn't exactly what Franky wanted to hear, but it was enough to slow the massive flow of tears that was streaming from his eyes. He was struggling to find something to say and his lips opened and closed wordlessly a few times.

Perhaps she wasn't the best at comforting with words, but the young archaeologist's body was telling her the best way to comfort the man before her was without words. Slowly she placed a delicate hand on Franky's lips successfully silencing the cyborg. She didn't say anything, but he must have noticed the sly look in her eyes because he stopped crying right away.

Robin let her hand trail from his lips down to his shoulder and down his arm to grab his hand and she pulled him inside a nearby door. Luckily, they ended up in a supply room and Robin found a couple blankets to lay on the floor and sat down on top of them. Beckoning Franky to follow her with one hand she used the other hand to loose the fastenings on her blouse.

The cyborg sat down next to the woman and swallowed nervously as he eyed the flesh that Robin was slowly exposing. "Are you sure?" he asked sincerely, letting Robin know that she didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to do. And that was exactly why she wanted to move forward with this crazy man. She'd known for a while now that he wanted more from her, but would not push her to give it.

With a nod, Robin pulled off her top and pulled Franky on top of her. They made short work of the rest of their clothing and soon were moving together as one. There were hands everywhere as Robin had created a few extra pairs in order to feel more of Franky- he didn't seem to mind since he had long yearned for her touch. The cyborg moaned and shouted as he sought comfort in Robin's slender body- he was a quite vocal lover.

When they had finished their love making, they were both shaking and breathing heavily. Though she never said anything the whole time, the promise to never leave him had been behind all of Robin's movements. And Franky seemed to understand. In fact, they had both been comforted by the simple act that occurred between them.

And Franky was so ecstatic that he couldn't contain it. With one great heave he shoved himself up to his feet and without a stitch of clothing on, he started to dance. "Ow!" he shouted as he leaned back on his right foot with one hand on his stomach and the other stretched out and he began to push his pelvis front and back to the beat in his head. "You listen to this now! I'm inspired!" And he turned around and shook his bare ass side to side. Right. Left. Right. Left. "Ow!" And he spun around to face the front again. With one hand straight out and one hand running through his awesome blue hair, he popped his pelvis to the front. "Nico Robin!" he shouted pointing at her and continuing his hip popping moves, "You. Are." His legs spread wide apart as he bent low while he rolled his arms.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!" he shouted this last word hitting his signature pose. Everything froze stiff in his pose except for his manly bits, which bounced back and forth between his muscular legs.

"He did NOT do that after the first time you had sex!" Nami practically shouted.

Robin chuckled fondly at the memory. "Yes. He did."

"Butt naked?" the red-head couldn't believe it, and she really didn't need the image in her head either.

"Completely," the older woman affirmed.

Nami shook her head. "That must have been so embarrassing!"

With a laugh Robin shrugged. "It's what makes him Franky."

"It's what makes him a pervert," Nami clarified.

"Maybe," Robin said in a thoughtful voice, "but he is _my_ pervert. And I really wouldn't change a thing about him."

Smiling, Nami realized just how much her friend cared for her cyborg-man. "You love him don't you?"

"Very much," Robin answered. "I realized it before we got to Saboady, but I didn't get to tell him until after we all reunited."

"What made you wait when you realized it?" Nami asked curiously.

"It was hard for me to accept those feelings in myself. I was afraid of them. But seeing him again after being away for two years made everything quite simple. I loved him and he loved me and that's all there was to it." A fond smile light the archaeologist's face as she thought of her lover.

After a pause, Nami asked awkwardly, "How does it work now? You know after he changed so much?"

Laughing softly, Robin answered, "It's best not to ask."

Nami decided to leave it at that and both women soon grew quiet thinking about their respective love lives. After a long pause, Robin spoke. "You know what they say, Nami-san. Turnabout is fair play."

"Huh?" Nami asked now confused. "What do you mean Robin?"

"I mean," the older woman said wryly attempting to satisfy her curiosity, "That it's your turn to talk. How did it all start with you and Zoro?"

"Oh that," Nami said growing quiet and blushing furiously. "Well it's kinda complicated."

Robin now wore the same knowing smile that Nami had used on her earlier that morning. "Ah, we still have half of our sick day remaining by my accounts."

"I guess you're right," Nami sighed as she decided where to start.

Nami and Zoro hadn't stopped fighting since the crew reunited more than a month ago. It seemed that every time the two were in the same room they found someway to insult each other. The fighting hadn't quite escalated to the same level as Zoro and Sanji's fighting; it was subtler than that. The crew didn't really notice anything amiss and figured the two were just joking around. But they could both feel the change in their tense arguments since meeting back up on the Saboady Archipelago.

That was why the night they were supposed to leave the Garbanzo Island and the crew suddenly discovered Zoro missing, Nami angrily set off to knock some sense into his thick green head! They were supposed to meet back up in the town center and all walk back to the Sunny together, but Zoro never showed. So it was with great annoyance that Nami shouldered her bags and started asking around the town if anyone had seen a green haired idiot carrying three swords and looking lost. She was able to follow his trail all the way to the edge of town where some children told her that a weird one-eyed swordsman had gone into the woods.

"He asked us if there were any big animals in that forest," one little boy with a missing tooth offered.

A pig-tailed girl spoke next, "We told him that there were if you went far enough in. It's why the grown-ups don't like us to play in the forest."

There was a much smaller boy who was clutching a blanket and wiping his snotty nose. "That man was scary. When we told him the animals were too mean, he grinned and said, 'Good. I wanna cut something up."

With a nod, Nami said, "That's Zoro alright. He went that way?"

"You can't go in there, miss!" the first little boy said. "It's dangerous and the paths are so twisted. You'll get lost without a forest map!"

If she'd get lost without a map, there was no hope for Zoro. "Alright," Nami said leaning over to get to eye-level with the kids, "Where can I get a map?"

With her map successfully purchased, all that was left to do was to track down one idiot swordsman in the woods. It didn't take Nami too long to find the man by following the places where the foliage was disrupted. Apparently, he had given up his animal hunt in favor of taking a nap.

Anger welled up within Nami and she thumped him on the head. "Wake up Dumbass! If you wanted to sleep you could have stayed on the ship!"

"What the hell!" Zoro shouted after waking up and grabbing his head. "Evil wench! What's it matter to you where I sleep?" He stood up to his full height and looked down at the orange haired woman.

For good measure, Nami poked him in his chest. "It matters to me because we are leaving soon and if you get left on this stupid island I won't get the hundreds of thousands of beli you owe me!"

Zoro practically growled. "That stupid debt again! You know, with the amount of times I've saved your sorry ass you should owe _me _money!"

"Shut up or I am going to start charging for every time you go off and get lost too!" Nami shouted back.

Just then a loud roar interrupted their argument. They both turned to the beast making the sound and yelled, "Not now!" before registering the giant creature that made the threatening noise.

"Ah! A bear!" Nami shrieked at the same time that Zoro smirked and said, "Cool tiger."

The pair glared at each other. "Obviously, it's a bear," Nami said crossly as she waved a hand toward the offending creature.

"No," Zoro grumbled lowering his eyebrows. "It's a tiger. It has whiskers! Have you ever seen a bear with long whiskers?"

"Well have you ever seen a tiger walk on two legs?" Nami countered hotly.

Zoro yelled back, "I've never seen a bear with stripes, that's for sure!"

The huge creature growled again annoyed at having been ignored for so long. It stood on its powerful hind legs with its front paw ready to swipe at its prey. Its fur was a very brilliant shade of orange and was covered in brown stripes. But the strangest feature of the animal was probably it's unfortunate head. It was a round head with furry round ears at the top just above it's small beady eyes. Beneath the eyes was a rather flat looking nose that sprouted several long whiskers. Under the nose was a large mouth full of sharp teeth. The fur beside its mouth puffed out in white tufts. It was a strangely ferocious creature.

Whatever it was, it was looking at them as if it had found dinner. Nami turned to look at Zoro and gave a yelp of surprise. He was looking at the creature in just the same manner- as if he'd just found dinner.

The large beast roared once more and lifted its paw and took a swipe at Nami. She threw her hands up over her head hiding behind her map. The creature's claw caught the map and tore it to pieces.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted. "I don't care what it is, just cut that bear-tiger up!"

Zoro eyed the beast and the beast eyed Zoro. In the end Zoro said dangerously, "Alright tiger-bear, let's let fate decide which of us shall be dinner."

The beast either understood or was tired of waiting because it suddenly charged at Zoro as the swordsman unsheathed his swords and attacked. Nami could hardly follow the fight as the sound of Zoro's metal swords colliding with the beast's razor sharp claws filled the forest. In the end, the beast fell and Zoro landed easily on his feet sheathing his swords.

"If you're done cowering now, we can get this tiger-bear back to the ship," Zoro called without even looking at Nami.

"You can carry the damn bear-tiger yourself! I already have my own bags and it's going to take _twice _as long to get back since you let that thing rip up my forest map." When she finished yelling, Nami crossed her arms and glared at him.

"_I_ let him rip it up?" Zoro spun round and stalked over to the smaller woman. "_You_ are the one who hid behind your damn _map_ like it was going to protect you! It's your own damn fault you lost it!"

"None of this would have even happened if you just showed up in the town when you were supposed to!" cried Nami as she lifted an arm to slug Zoro.

But the swordsman deftly caught her wrist and snatched the other wrist when she tried to hit him with her other hand. Using the advantage of his side and stature over her, he used her wrists to pin her to a nearby tree.

With a menacing growl, Zoro snarled, "Listen witch, I'm getting really sick of your bossy attitude. If you don't stop I'll..."

"You'll what?" Nami challenged defiantly.

And then before either had a chance to think about what was happening, Zoro's lips were crushing down on her own with his hands gripped on either side of her face. His tongue fought its way inside her mouth and her own tongue met his in a fierce battle of wills. And all the while, Nami's hands were clawing at his shirt pulling the material away. She wanted to feel the burning skin underneath.

His shirt came off easily, but she wasn't satisfied yet. She didn't merely want to touch him, she wanted to know the feeling of his flesh against her own. It was as if the wild spirit of the jungle had possessed them and neither stood a chance to stop its passions.

Unfortunately for both of them, Nami had dressed for fashion that morning. She was wearing a tank top paired with a tight corseted half vest that tied tightly over her chest, and a denim jacket on top. There was a belt around her hips making it difficult to even lift her skirt. Of course under this she had her normal undergarments and her customary heels. Zoro pulled at the laces of her vest, but couldn't get them loose and her jacket was so tight that he was having a hard time sliding it off her shoulders.

Annoyed Nami pushed him off long enough to say, "Can't you do that any _faster_?" But she quickly pulled him back into their kiss.

"Mmmh," Zoro started speaking against her lips. "Yeah. Just hold still."

Pulling back completely, Zoro left a stunned Nami standing against the tree. Why did he stop? But the answer soon became apparent, as Zoro had unsheathed all three of his swords.

Her eyes went wide as Nami swallowed the fear welling up inside her. "Z-zoro?" She asked.

"I said hold still!" the unruly man shouted.

And Nami held as still as she possibly could despite the tremble in her arms. He wasn't going to... No, he couldn't be planning... but she squeezed her eyes cut just in case. In another second, Nami felt cold as the steel of Zoro's swords and the backlash of his swings grazed over her skin.

Nami opened her eyes as ever scrap of fabric fell from her body to the forest floor. She was left standing in nothing but her heels. Panicked, she began scanning herself for blood and cuts, but there were none. Not one of Zoro's cuts had actually hit her skin.

Shaking off her amazement to realize that Zoro had just cut up a rather expensive outfit, she yelled. "Do you realize how much you owe me for those clothes moron? That was a Doskoi Panda shirt you know!"

And all Zoro did was laugh. "It looks better on the floor."

Nami's eyes widened and she had been standing naked long enough to begin to feel self-conscious. "And how am I supposed to get back to the ship?"

Pointing a sword over at the bags Nami had dropped earlier on the ground, Zoro said, "You expect me to believe there isn't another outfit or _five_ in those bags?"

As it happened there were, so Nami didn't have anything to add. "Well you're lucky you didn't cut up my shoes. I didn't buy another pair of those today."

With a predatory laugh, Zoro sheathed his swords and trailed over to her dangerously and pulled her against him. His left hand came up to hold her face none-to-gently and forced her to look up at him. "That's because I want you in your heels," he said in a rumbling tone before capturing her lips once more.

And then the ruined clothing didn't matter one whit because her breasts had come in contact with Zoro's chest and hid big hands were pawing her ass. And even in light of the new contact, her body was screaming for more! Nami tugged at his pants and was relieved when she finally freed him from them. He took a moment to step out of his boots and trousers. Then he shed his haramaki and pulled Nami back against.

Now that he was only wearing hid undershorts, Nami could feel his hard on pressing between her legs. She couldn't stop her hands from traveling down to explore the bulge underneath the flimsy fabric. Soon she was pulling at the elastic of his shorts urging them down and looking at Zoro with pleading eyes.

It took all the strength Zoro had to grab Nami's wrists and stop her from pulling his shorts off. "Wait," he said channeling his usual levelheaded, decision-making self. "We haven't done anything yet. Take a minute and decide if this is really what you want. If it's not than walk away now while there is still some clothing between us." As much as it pained him to do, Zoro's honor would not allow him to take advantage of his nakama. He didn't want to be something she'd regret.

And Nami took his advice. She looked at her friend, really looked at him for what felt like the first time since they were reunited. This time she actually saw all the changes in him that she had refused to see before. All these little changes in him had made him both more admirable and more real in her eyes. She came face to face with a truth she'd been hiding from herself these last weeks: she rather liked this matured Zoro. And his body had matured far more than his personality. A faceless man had entered her dreams weeks ago after she'd arrived on Saboady. Now, looking at the muscled body in front of her, she realizes it was the one her subconscious was recreating for her almost nightly.

The last thing Nami looked at was his face. He'd always been a handsome man, but his sharp features had been even more defined these last two years. All the childish remnants had disappeared from his face and he looked every bit the man who was worth one hundred sixty million beli. And though he only had one good eye, it clearly showed the observant mind behind it. Nami never questioned his judgment when it came to the life-or-death situations they faced almost daily. In that moment, Nami decided that since she trusted him so often to protect her from death, right now she would trust him again with the passion of her life.

Instead of walking away like Zoro expected her to do, she continued to pull his under things down to unsheathe his manhood. She kept eye contact with him the whole time letting him know it was okay, that she wanted him. The knowledge that they would no longer be able to look back at this moment and say they were caught in a fit of passion both thrilled and terrified Nami. What they were doing now was on purpose; they chose this. And with that knowledge, Nami stared deeply into Zoro's eye as he entered her for the first time.

It was this small act that changed things between them, though neither were thinking about that at the moment. They were too busy enjoying the feeling created by their joined bodies. The pleasure they derived from their union drove all other thoughts from their minds and they concentrated of the feeling of hands slipping over flesh and the sweet taste of skin under their lips. Nami moaned as Zoro filled her thoroughly and realized that she had never felt quite like this.

This wasn't her first time, but it was the first time it felt so good. Every touch made her shiver with need and she soon found herself opening up to him. At some point she thought it was strange that she should find such pleasure with Zoro who she had known for years. Zoro who had annoyed her and protected her, who had made her laugh and made her yell. There was lots of history between them already. Maybe that was why this time felt so different.

Zoro hooked her knees over his arms and lifted her up and holding her against the tree and there in the forest was the first time he ever made her scream. It made some frightened chickadees flyaway. Both Zoro and Nami laughed as the birds flew off. They laughed looking into each other's eyes and kissed again. Their passion built and soon they found their release. When Zoro set her down, her legs were shaking and her breathing was ragged.

The moment was so surreal, that had Nami not been naked in the middle of the forest, she would have doubted the whole thing had occurred. Zoro pressed another kiss to her lips before walking away. With her right hand, Nami felt her lips where the memory of Zoro's kiss still lingered.

The swordsman had moved to pick up a shopping bag from the ground and told Nami she should get dressed. Nodding, Nami picked out a new outfit. "What if someone notices I'm wearing something different."

Zoro nodded in the direction of the beast they had felled earlier, "Tiger-bear here shredded your clothes when he attacked, so you decided to change."

As if to make the story more authentic, Zoro cast away his own shirt and used a branch to tear a slash in his pants.

"You still owe me for destroying that outfit!" Nami warned.

With a wicked grin, Zoro said, "I'm sure we can work something out." And with that he picked up he tail of the tiger-bear and started off in the wrong direction.

Nami called crossly, "It's this way, genius!"

"Say that first!" Zoro shouted. And they walked back to the ship.

They didn't arrive back until almost dark and they looked a mess. There were even leaves and bits of twig stuck in Nami's hair.

"What happened?" Usopp asked when he saw the two approach.

"Bear-tiger attacked us because _someone_ had to get lost in the woods," Nami complained.

"Oi! Curly-cook, you think you can cook this thing up?" shouted Zoro, dragging his prey behind him.

But Sanji ignored the swordsman and started fawning over Nami, "Ah! Nami-swan, are you hurt? If there is even a scratch on you, I will kill that shitty marimo."

Nami was in no mood to put up with Sanji today; she was confused about what had happened with Zoro and her reaction to it. The navigator needed time to mull things over. "Whatever. I'm going to take a bath," she announced before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin was giggling behind her hand, "So that's why you two didn't speak for three days after we left that island!"

"Well can you blame us?" Nami asked swinging her arms wide in a shrug. "We didn't exactly plan for that to happen. I don't know about him, but I was confused. And I was even _more_ confused when I wanted to do it again."

"Ah," Robin agreed, before a knock sounded at the door. Luffy and Chopper entered carrying dinner plates.

"Dinner," announced the young captain with a pout. Obviously he'd been given a stern lecture about not eating the food.

Chopper was a little more vocal, "And the boys wanted me to make sure you girls weren't too sick."

"I'm surprised Sanji didn't want to deliver the food himself," mused Nami.

"He did," Luffy told them as he set down the food tray and eyed it longingly, "But he got in a fight with Zoro and in the end agreed to let someone else do it. So Zoro picked me."

"Now," Chopper said taking his best doctor tone, "what seems to be the problem."

"Actually Dr. Chopper, it seemed to be a short time bug. We are already feeling much better and will probably be fine by the morning." After checking both girls' temperature, Chopper agreed and decided they merely needed rest.

When the boys finally left, Robin turned back to Nami from over her plate. "So how did you and Zoro move from not speaking into doing what you do now?"

"Oh that!" Nami laughed. "Well..."

Nami and Zoro spent three days ignoring each other and every day the tension between them seemed to grow stronger. Finally, the third day, Nami couldn't take it any more. She decided that something had to be done. She'd been picturing him in her head almost constantly for the last three days and it was making it impossible for her to concentrate on her work. Just today she had gone to write the name of an island and found herself writing _his_ name instead. It was infuriating!

So that night she did the only thing she could think of doing; after the crew went to sleep she climbed up into the Crow's Nest to confront Zoro.

Zoro had been working out in his usual fashion in just a pair of trousers when Nami walked in. For a moment she was side tracked by his muscles bulging under the weights he lifted, but then she remembered her purpose. Very purposefully, she strode across the room and shouted, "You big idiot!"

"Oi!" Zoro called whirling around to face her, "What the hell are you on about, devil-woman?"

Crossing her arms and pursing her lips, Nami pouted. "You know what you did! That escapade on the island."

Zoro slung his weight over his shoulder as if it weighed no more than a towel and fixed Nami with a very predatory grin, 'Oh you mean that time I made you scream. What about it?"

Red-faced, Nami answered, "I can't get it out of my head. I can't think right! You need to fix this!"

"And how exactly do you think I should do that?" Zoro asked raising his eyebrow.

Even though she had climbed up here with every intention of giving Zoro a piece of her mind, she now fell awkwardly silent. Instead, she clammed up and bit her bottom lip.

Ever perceptive, Zoro noted her gesture and put down his weight. He crossed the room to where she stood and began to circle her so closely that his hands almost touched her body. "Could it be that you want a repeat performance?"

Nami shook her head, "Don't be stupid!" For some reason it was embarrassing to admit.

"Alright, fine then," Zoro shrugged walking back to his weights, "I have work to do anyway."

But Nami stopped him from walking away by grabbing his wrist. She was saved from having to say what she wanted by his lips crushing down on hers as he turned around. Zoro proceeded to take her on the floor, on the bench and against the wall in many repeat performances of their forest encounter.

When they were both spent and lying naked on the Crow's Nest floor, Zoro pulled Nami to his chest and kissed her hair. "Next time don't stay away so long that it starts to make you crazy. We can't get very far with a batty navigator, can we?"

"Next time?" Nami asked softly and it occurred to her that perhaps there would _be_ a next time and she wouldn't have to prepare her boxing gloved to get one.

Zoro nodded into her hair and cradled her body against his own whispering, "Next time."

Those two words held so much promise that Nami wasn't sure what to make of them. "When will that be?"

"Tomorrow? In the morning? The next time you're alone? I'm sure there will be plenty of time for 'next times' while we are sailing." Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want a next time?" Nami asked tentatively feeling slightly nervous.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," was his relaxed reply.

Nami nodded and ran her hand over the muscles that covered Zoro's abdomen. "I'd like that," she said in a soft voice.

He only said one word: "Good."

And just like he had predicted there were several 'next times' to come. Nami had been shy at first and waited a full day before seeking him out. The next day, Zoro found her in the library after lunch. And even though Nami sought him out early the third morning after his workout, Zoro was still there waiting for her in the observation room that same afternoon. Pretty soon they were finding comfort in each other multiple times a day.

"Ah, that's the 'just sex' you were talking about a few weeks ago," Robin stated.

With a light blush, Nami nodded.

"And now?" Robin asked probing for more details.

"There's more. We're exclusive," Nami said as her blush deepened; bearing her feelings was much more embarrassing than describing her sexual exploits.

Robin didn't answer, but she smiled smugly as if to say 'about time.'

Outside the sun had gone down and the crew had started to settle in for the night. Stretching, Nami asked, "Do you think we've been sick long enough for me to sneak out?"

Answering her question with a question, Robin mused, "Zoro's on watch tonight? So you'll be gone until about two or three?"

Nami nodded and gave an inquisitive look when Robin crossed her arms to use her hana hana no mi. Only then did she realize that Robin and Franky must have used her powers to disclose their meeting times. "So you call and he comes running, huh?" Nami joked.

With a sly feminine smile Robin said, "Naturally."

By the time Nami opened the door to leave, Franky was already standing outside. "Ow, Girlie! You love boat's already waiting for you up in the crow's nest," Franky said a little too loudly.

Somehow, she still didn't expect that Franky would know. "You know?"

Franky flicked up his sunglasses and pointed a thick thumb at his chest. "Whodaya think covered for his ass this morning? Of course once I knew, I had to have a talk with him man-to-man. A girl's heart is a fragile and delicate thing!"

Nami's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as Robin called her lover over. "Franky," the beautiful archaeologist beckoned, "Let's let Nami get going."

But the tears were already streaming down his face, "Don't look at me like that!" he said hiding behind his big hand, "I'm not crying!"

"Of course not," Robin said leading the large man over to her bed and waving to Nami to tell her she should go. Though the older woman never left the bedside, the lock clicked as the door shut behind Nami.

When Nami climbed the ladder up to the Crow's Nest, she was in good spirits. She happily opened the hatch and pushed her way into the room. There was a spring to her step as she sauntered across the floor to the bench where Zoro was sitting and plopped herself down on his lap with a kiss.

Zoro's grin was as large as ever. "What was that for?"

With her arms around his neck, Nami shrugged. "Just feeling good after a relaxing day, I guess."

"Is that so?" Zoro asked playfully, "And what did you girls do with yourselves today?"

"Oh, you know, just this and that." Nami answered with a shrug.

Kissing her before he answered, Zoro griped, "Why do I get the feeling that you spent the day exchanging stories about your _boyfriends_?"

Nami leaned over and pressed a kiss to the tip of Zoro's pointed nose. "No idea."

"Hmm..." Zoro pretended to think, "Then why exactly was it that Franky couldn't stop sneezing this morning?"

Nami's eyes went large, but she still joked, "Oh so you're superstitious now?"

Zoro lowered his eyebrows in a mock-cross look, "Not exactly, but there was a tickle in my nose all afternoon."

Shrugging and kissing him again, Nami said, "You should have Chopper look at that then."

"Really?" Zoro asked behind his predatory grin, "So you didn't tell Robin all about us today?"

"Would it have been so bad if I did?" Nami asked waving him off.

For a long moment, Zoro looked at her considering something before he pulled her close for another long kiss. He couldn't deny the joyful look in her eyes. If she had spent the day talking about him, then it had made her very happy. "I suppose, it all depends on what you said."

"Good things, I promise!" Nami suggested using one of her best innocent faces.

Zoro leaned her back to lie on the bench and climbed on top of her. "Yeah, I bet," he joked with a smirk.

With a shake of her head, Nami sighed. "Oh Zoro, I thought you learned better than to bet against me."

The two young pirates laughed as their kisses turned from chaste to arousing and they soon delighted in each other's bodies.

Author's Note: Do you want to see the absolute cutest Zoro ever (at least in my opinion?) You know you do! Follow the link for a fun pic:

asharosenkb . deviantart . com / art / Cutest-Pirate-Hunter-Ever-265478928

And since he's making a funny face in that one there is this:

asharosenkb . deviantart . com / art / Toddler-Zoro-Cosplay-265480243

(This was done at his insistence I swear! When asked who he wanted to be for Halloween it was Zoro. He was quite adamant about that. He wanted to be a pirate and that pirate was Zoro.)

Anyhow sewing that has been consuming my time lately. But I have managed to get the next chapter written already and the following one planned out. And I can say there is some fun in the future of this fic! Though sadly, it won't be too many more chapters. :( But the next two are going to be so fun! In fact I think next chapter is my favorite.

But some good news! I've started writing another Zoro/Nami fic (and by started I mean I have the first draft of 7 chapters so far O_O). It starts out quite dark and I am trying to get it ready before I go back and edit it. It won't be terribly long I'm thinking 12-15 chapters, but it will be fun!

Are you glad we finally got to Robin? I know I'm such a tease for holding out on you! I hope it was fun! Thanks for reading! Reviews are my treasure! So leave me some! :D

As requested: Tiger-bear-tiger pic is now up.

asharosenkb . deviantart . com / art / Tiger-Bear-266159316


	9. Kiss the Cook

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Warning: lemons.

**Kiss the Cook**

There were several times in his life where Zoro was sure he was on his way to happiness. The first such day was when he set out from Shimotsuki Village, casting away everything from his old life but a promise he took very seriously. Zoro would become the World's Greatest swordsman, no matter what. But what he had seen as a very straight-forward path turned into a long journey in which he was merely drifting looking for stronger men to take down to earn a living.

Another such a day when the promise of happiness was upon him was the day Luffy forced him into his crew. Though he was reluctant to join at first, he took his duty as first-mate quite seriously. And soon he found himself not only belonging to a group, but also sailing with an accomplished navigator who could sail a straight path toward stronger and stronger enemies. The stagnant lifestyle he'd had as a drifting bounty-hunter was long gone; he was making progress again.

He wasn't such a fool to think he'd win the first time he faced Mihawk, and yet facing the older man and feeling the gap in their power had still given him a thrill. Some might think that the defeat would discourage him, but it was quite the contrary. He knew then how strong he needed to become, and he was glad at how much stronger Hawk-Eye was. The stronger the opponent, the stronger Zoro needed to get.

And then there was the day that they traversed the reverse mountain- again thanks to their talented navigator- and entered the mysterious world of the Grand Line. Zoro hadn't quite known how much he liked adventure until they had gotten there. But every new island brought a new test for his swords; Zoro was happy.

The next day that stuck out in his mind was by far the worst: the day he was blown away by the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, and yet that terrible event led to one of the most wondrous events in the swordsman's life. To land on the island of Dracule Mihawk was a shock, and to have the man himself agree to train him was amazing. Those two years had been another happy time for Zoro. Though he missed friends terribly, he was training his sword in a way that he had never imagined possible. Those years gave him an even deeper meaning. Even at the expense of his pride, Zoro lived to train and grow stronger.

But not one of those happy times could compare to his life now that Nami was his. The girl had come to mean so much to him that he strived to understand how it had happened. But every time he saw her bright smile and her long hair, his spirits lifted. When his bandana had begun to permanently take on her smell he was glad- he slept much better when that citrus scent was around him. In a fight, tying the mikan scented bandana around his head served to remind him of everything that was his to protect. Fighting for her made his swords even sharper and his body even stronger.

In fact Zoro's life right now was as good as he could imagine it being. He had an amazing woman who was all his, he was sailing the sea with his true friends, his swords were sharp and growing stronger by the day, and he was happy.

There was only one problem in this whole set up- one tiny flaw in the whole scheme of things: the cook. Day in and day out Zoro had to watch while that stupid blond love-cook flirted with _his_ woman. It made him angry; it made him want to use his swords on that perverted man. When Sanji was being particularly annoying, Zoro let himself thing about pulling out his swords and hacking off that stupid blond hair the damn cook was so proud of and the stupid goatee that went with it. Maybe then the cook would be too ashamed to be such a flirt. Of course, he never did cut of the cook's hair, but a man was allowed to dream.

Every day, Zoro told himself that he didn't need to worry about Sanji, and that he shouldn't get angry; but every day he felt his temper rising nonetheless.

Zoro had even begrudgingly sought out Franky and asked the large man's advice.

"Sanji?" the cyborg asked pushing his sunglasses up on his forehead, "What are you worried about a guy like that for? That guy has never been serious about just one girl in his life and probably wouldn't know what to do with one if he found one that liked him. More importantly..." Here the large cyborg's demeanor changed and he became very exuberant. Tears were streaming down his large face and rolling down his cheeks over his twice-cleft chin. He hid his face behind one beefy arm and slapped the other hand none-too-gently on Zoro's shoulder. "You came to your Big Brother Franky for advice! Don't say it! I'm not crying idiot! I'm okay with it, if you want to call me Bro'!"

When the cyborg gave him a teary thumbs-up, Zoro clenched his teeth and turned to leave no better off than he had come. Behind him he heard Franky waxing poetic about two brothers who had gone out to find the women of their dream and how the little brother needed the big brother's help to find happiness. Damn useless cyborg!

In the end, Zoro decided the only thing he could do was ignore the cook. But that proved a challenge in itself because it seemed that every time he turned around the cook was there ogling Nami.

He was bringing Nami a smoothie as she relaxed on the lawn deck.

He was fawning over Nami during their meals.

He was there trying to take Nami's hand and pull her to dance while Brook played music for the crew despite Nami's protests that she didn't feel like dancing.

He was knocking on the door of the library to bring Nami cookies while Zoro hid behind the desk to keep their secret from being discovered.

That goddamn cook was infuriating! Sometimes Zoro wondered if they wouldn't be better off marooning him somewhere and finding a new cook, but no one else was really able to keep up with their captain's enormous appetite.

So the cook had to stay, and the swordsman had to keep his swords in their sheath despite them calling out for just a nip at the blond man.

And then one day it happened- an act so outrageous and so audacious that Zoro could no longer sit back and ignore the actions of the shitty love cook.

Of course Nami would later laugh and tease him that he'd never ignored Sanji's flirting or bore it particularly well; but Zoro believed that up until now, he had been quite tolerant. He had never fought with Sanji over Nami; he merely fought with the cook over trivial matters because he was flirting with Nami. Zoro had been very tolerant indeed, but on that warm summery afternoon, he could endure no more.

When the sun had begun to shine down warmly on them after leaving the artic islands, the whole crew felt the urge to celebrate. Everyone was longing about in bathing suits and other various states of undress. Luffy and Chopper were wearing swimming trunks with inner tubes around their middles in case they got the urge to jump in the water after other crew members. Usopp had on a pair of green swim trunks with a tan unbuttoned shirt over it. The cook had shed his customary jacket and vest, unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves and pant legs. Franky hadn't changed at all, but his usual Speedo fashion was now completely appropriate. Robin was wearing the same style wrap-skirt that she favored since they had reunited over her lavender two-piece swimsuit. Nami was dressed in an orange bikini and had her long hair tied up in a messy knot behind her head. She had a skirt tied around her waist as well but it was quite short, stopping just under her bottom and it was also very sheer. Zoro himself had shed his shirt, haramaki and boots so that he was only wearing a pair of dark green trousers that stopped just below the knees. Even Brook had dawned a black swimsuit and a royal blue tank top to fit in even though the heat didn't actually affect him.

The skeleton was fiddling away on his violin while the other Straw Hats danced and played in the sun. Sanji was busy serving everyone iced fruit drinks and Zoro had leaned back against the railing and closed his eyes. While Zoro rested, Nami was a few feet away talking animatedly to Robin. Even with his eye closed, Zoro could imagine every feature moving excitedly on her face as he listened to her talk.

Suddenly she gasped and Zoro peeked out from under his eyelid to see what had happened. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had been playing some game when the sniper had been knocked off balance and right into Nami knocking her from behind. Sanji, who had been standing next to Robin offering the older woman a drink spun around elegantly and caught Nami in his left arm without spilling one drop of the drinks on the tray in his right hand.

For a moment, Nami was stunned and all she could do was look up at the cook with wide eyes. She looked up at Sanji's face that was hovering inches from her own as he said, "Ah, its your lucky day today as your prince is here to save you."

For one horrifyingly tense moment it looked like Sanji was going to bend his head down to try to kiss Nami, and she and Zoro weren't the only ones who were looking at the cook in disgust. Franky had pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead and said, "Uh oh."

Robin was saying, "You can put her down now, Mr. Cook," while Usopp bounced back and forth from foot to foot wondering if he should purposefully knock the cook over or if that would make it worse.

Just as Sanji was lowering his blond head despite the way Nami's hands were pushing on his chest, Zoro sprung to his feet and pushed the other man hard up against the wall. As Zoro moved, Nami had been righted on her feet and stabilized with the help of Robin. Zoro's hands were holding Sanji's open shirt in his two angry fist and he slammed the cook against the wall once more shouting, "What the hell do you think you are doing you shitty fucking asshole cook?" The tray of drinks had crashed to the floor shattering the cups and spilling the drinks all over the deck.

Sanji, who had no idea why he was being accosted, kicked at the large man holding him trying to get him off, but Zoro's hold was firm. "What am _I_ doing?" Sanji shouted narrowing his eyes at the swordsman, "What the hell are _you_ doing? You're the one who grabbed me and wasted those drinks, you shitty marimo bastard!" Angrily, Sanji grabbed at Zoro's arms trying to pull them off of his shirt.

Their glare was intense and not one of the Straw Hats observing the scene had any idea what to say to calm the two men. Only a few of the spectators had any idea what was actually going on, and they were all too stunned to try and break it up.

Zoro's voice was a low growl as he tightened his grip on the cook's shirt. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen well you fucking bastard. Stay the hell away from Nami!"

Whatever Sanji had been expecting the swordsman to say, this was not it and for a moment a look of surprise crossed the blond man's face. But the look was gone as quickly as it had appeared and anger once more over took his features. This time Sanji's foot caught Zoro square in the chest and he kicked the large man powerfully and sent him flying across the ship and crashing into the railing. It was a good thing Franky's ship was built so strong; otherwise not only would there have been a hole in the wall where Zoro had pushed Sanji earlier, the railing would have crumbled under the impact of Zoro's body. Luckily the Sunny was built to withstand such damage.

As Zoro's body hit the railing, Sanji took a few steps forward and hollered angrily, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with Nami?'

Zoro was on his feet in an instant as he bellowed, "I'm the man who loves her!"

A heavy silence descended on the ship as everyone-Zoro included- realized what he just said. In the next moment several things seemed to happen at once. Across the deck from Zoro, Sanji was laughing thinking Zoro's declaration some unrequited fantasy. The cook was saying, "_Love_? The only thing brutes like you love is fighting!"

Robin was looking at Zoro with a knowing smirk, while Usopp gave a little short chuckle feeling smug about having been in the 'know.' Franky had let his sunglasses slip back down over his eyes as he laughed and said, "Bout time, bro'!"

Luffy who had no idea what was going on, dug his finger in his nose while regarding the scene with minor disinterest. Sanji and Zoro fought enough that it was boring by now. Next to him, Chopper watched with his hooves over his mouth as he looked from Zoro to Sanji, back to Zoro, the to Nami, then back to Zoro again, and back to Sanji- he'd figure out what was going on somehow. While Brook watched, he was searching his head for a slow tune that might help diffuse the situation and dissipate the anger.

But none of that mattered to Zoro- in fact he didn't even notice it. The only thing he could pay attention to was Nami as she crossed the deck to him slowly. "Zoro?" she asked, the question evident in her voice.

All at once, Zoro's heart was beating rapidly and so loudly that he was certain every member of the crew must be able to hear it. He ran a nervous hand through his spiky green hair and realized that his palms were quite sweaty. Anxiety had gripped him as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him; she looked all the more radiant as the rays from the afternoon sun caught her hair and made it seem to glow. Thriller Bark, Kuma, Mihawk facing those monsters was not nearly as frightening as what Zoro was about to do.

Zoro moistened his lips with his tongue and opened his mouth to speak. And then closed it again before he could actually start. Finally, as he spoke, he was aware of every eye in the crew staring at him. His voice had a soft quality to it that it normally lacked as he said, "I love you, Nami." His mouth still opened and closed, as he wanted to say more. He wanted to tell her that she meant everything to him and he couldn't live without her. He wanted to tell her that over the past few months she had changed his life and made him into a different sort of person. He wanted to tell her so many more things, but he was neither a poet nor a storyteller and the words eluded him.

But Nami didn't seem to mind. She was smiling at him brightly as those four simple words fell fumbling from his lips. And suddenly she was in his arms kissing him passionately even with the whole crew watching. Her lips were encouraging his to open and her tongue begged for entrance to his mouth. While she kissed him, her arms encircled his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. After some moments of kissing her as if the world were about to end, Zoro realized there was a wet feeling on his face. Was she crying?

Reluctantly, he pulled back and looked at he face. Tears were running down her checks, but her smile was as wide as he'd ever seen it. With a shaky hand, Nami wiped the tears from her cheeks as she said, "I love you too, Zoro!"

And then there was a swelling feeling in his chest as if his heart had gotten too big and was trying to escape. Pulling the girl to him again, he kissed her for all he was worth. His hands were running over her back enjoying the feeling of her bare skin. He wanted nothing more than to carry her off and make love to her right then and there, but as the whole crew was watching them at the moment, it was probably not the best idea. Instead, when their kiss broke, he pulled Nami to him and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

Now they could finally look around and see what had happened with the crew. At some point Brook had started playing a celebratory song while Usopp, Luffy and Chopper danced making up lyrics as they went. The song went something like this: Zo-ro loves Naaa-mi and Nami loves him too! And now he's gonna kiss her and-

Actually the lyrics started getting quite bawdy and Zoro felt his cheeks color as he listened to their silly song. Franky who had been posing and dancing along with the other three stopped to lift his sunglasses and wag his eyebrows at Zoro. The younger man merely laughed at the gesture and tightened his arms around Nami.

On the other side of the big cyborg, Robin was smiling happily with a knowing expression on her face. Zoro returned her smile. The woman he currently held to his chest was all he needed to make him happy.

In the exact same spot as he was standing before, Sanji had crumpled to the floor with a depressed look on his face. Finally, Zoro understood what Franky had meant. No matter how much Sanji flirted, Zoro was the one Nami loved. With a slight wave of his hand, Zoro caught the blond man's attention. "Tough break, kid." He called. "No hard feeling, alright?" Zoro was too happy right now to even stay angry at the cook.

Eventually, Zoro and Nami gave up their embrace to rejoin the party; but since everyone knew about them now, they could enjoy the day together. Zoro found that having one arm wrapped around Nami as he talked to his friends was very nice. He even joined in on one of the rounds of the bawdy song the crew had made up earning him a playful slap from Nami. His response was to pinch her ass and then capture her lips in a quick kiss that left her blushing and smiling prettily. This, Zoro thought, was happiness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The crew members all had different reactions to the news of the relationship. As soon as he'd cleared it with Zoro that the relationship was okay to talk about now, Usopp began telling stories about the long budding relationship between Zoro and Nami. According to Usopp, the relationship was already in full swing when he'd met them on the Syrup Village and he was the only one they trusted with the information for the longest time. Neither Nami nor Zoro bothered correcting his story.

Sanji had gotten quite sullen since the news broke. At first he sulked and hid in the kitchen, but then he renewed his efforts and tried to woo Robin with many extravagantly made snacks and drinks. Zoro shook his head at the cook's behavior. When Sanji wasn't looking, Franky winked at the swordsman to let the other know he was still okay with the cook's misguided efforts.

Brook told Zoro that he envied the fact that Zoro could look at Nami's panties anytime he wanted. The skeleton quickly amended that he had no interest in _Nami's_ panties, just panties in general. And Zoro tried not to laugh about the fact that _anyone _could look at Nami's panties anytime they wanted as they'd been hung in the men's quarters for months. Quickly changing the discussion from panties to the relationship, Brook asked Zoro what songs he wanted the skeleton to play at his and Nami's wedding. With a pink blush rising in his cheeks, Zoro waved the man off saying it was a little too soon for that.

By the time Franky came sauntering over to Zoro, the latter was prepared for anything. He suffered many tearful manly embraces and was told repeatedly how proud the cyborg was of Zoro for admitting his manly feelings of love. As Franky made a spectacle of Zoro, Nami and Robin smiled at him from across the deck. A time or two, Zoro had to remind himself that Nami was worth this embarrassment.

On bouncing hooves, Chopper made his way over to the swordsman and handed him many pamphlets. Zoro eyed them before his eyes got large and his face a bit red. The doctor was speaking saying, "As the ships doctor I feel it is my responsibility to make sure you and Nami understand all the risks involved and are taking all the proper precautions to ensure the most favorable outcomes." After assuring Chopper that they were very well versed in reproductive health, the reindeer finally let him off the hook.

When Robin was done talking to Nami, she walked over to Zoro and smiled. Zoro shrugged and the older woman nodded. Scratching the back of his head Zoro returned the nod, and then waved. Robin waved back before turning and walking away. Not many of the crewmembers would have understood such a cryptic conversation, but Robin and Zoro, being of a similar mind, had understood each other perfectly. The archaeologist had told Zoro that he made Nami happy and she approved- and warned him to make sure it stayed that way. Zoro had assured her that it would remain that way and if he ever did something to hurt the orange haired navigator, Robin was more than welcome to hold him responsible and come after him. As she left, Robin had affirmed that she would.

The last person to come over and talk to him was Luffy. The captain. leaned over the railing pouting slightly and asked in that slightly childish way he had, "Hey Zoro, if you love Nami, does it mean you like the rest of us less?"

Zoro laughed and pushed his captain's straw hat down over his eyes, "Of course not, numb skull. Just because I like her doesn't mean I don't like everyone else; I just like her differently."

Luffy nodded and said, "Good. Then we're still best friends."

"Of course we are, idiot!" Zoro grumbled.

Turning and fixing him with a large grin, Luffy laughed under the brim of his hat, "Shi shi shi." Then in a moment of seriousness, he said, "You know, when we left Nami's island I had to make a promise to that old man that I wouldn't let her lose her smile."

Zoro relaxed on the railing next to him. "Yeah. You told me that before."

After another short nod, Luffy continued, "That means you have to promise the same thing Zoro. If you don't; I can't keep my promise."

"I promise," Zoro said in the same serious tone, "that I will never do anything to make Nami lose her smile, Captain."

"Good!" Then satisfied, Luffy laughed, "You know if you do hurt her now, I'm gonna hafta beat you up!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Zoro challenged and the two argued back and forth for a few minutes laughing and joking around. Even if the Captain's ways were a little simple, Zoro was glad of the reassurance that his relationship didn't change things between he and his friends- with the exception probably of Sanji.

As the afternoon wound down, everyone began to move back to their usual activities. When Nami went to the library to finish her maps, Zoro headed up to the crows nest for a work out. One the way, he passed Sanji.

"Hey bastard," the cook called out.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked turning his head toward the other man slightly.

"One wrong move and that's it." Sanji said threateningly.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. He had expected as much.

He had really thought about this aspect months ago, before even kissing Nami for the first time. With an overprotective crew, you had to be pretty certain about making a move on a nakama before you did it. Though at that point Zoro had no way of knowing he'd fall in love with the navigator, he'd at least known they'd be very good together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, when Zoro finally had her all to himself, he couldn't stop looking at her. They were in the library again- this time with blankets hung up to cover the windows- and she was finishing the details on the map she'd been working on earlier. One thing Zoro liked about the library was that the dim lighting made everything seem more intimate.

Nami's head was bent low over her paper, as her quill scratched across the parchment inking the lines. As she worked her eyebrows were lowered in concentration and her tongue stuck out slightly between her lips. The dim light of the room reflected off her hair giving it a luminescent quality. She was really beautiful. And Zoro had never told her that.

He had called her many things- witch, fiend, minx, devil woman, sexy- but calling her beautiful would have left him open and vulnerable- two things he'd never willingly be. But after today, after telling her his true feelings and hearing her feelings for him, calling her beautiful didn't seem to be such a big deal.

Eventually, Nami's slender fingers opened a jar of very fine-grained sand and she pinched some out to sprinkle over the paper and set the ink. Then she closed her powder jar and turned to look at Zoro. "There. All done," she said smiling. Then she caught sight of the way Zoro was looking at her and said, "What?"

Zoro crossed the room to her desk and pulled her to her feet, grinning like a wild cat all the while. "Nothing," he said with a mischievous glint to his gaze, "You're just very beautiful is all."

"Zoro!" Nami giggled as his arms encircled her. Truthfully, she never thought he actually would notice something like that. He was much more likely to stare at a feat of strength than a pretty face. But Nami supposed he was still just as susceptible to her charms. Still, she liked that he was more likely to compliment her skills than her genes. "You're not too bad to look at yourself," she joked.

"Come here," he whispered even though she was only inches away. With a hand on her cheek, Zoro captured her lips in a sweet kiss that showed Nami exactly how much he wanted her.

With a wicked smile, Nami lead him over to the makeshift futon on the floor and laid down on it. As Zoro climbed on top of her, she was filled with excitement. Eagerly, the two discarded their clothing desperate for the feeling of skin on skin.

Looking down at Nami, Zoro wondered what he did to deserve such a fate- to have such a woman as this looking at him with that heavy combination of love and lust in her eyes begging for him to be inside her. And Zoro would not deny her. He buried his face in her neck and began to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin there while his hands wandered over her body to feel every inch of skin between them. He moved lower to suck on her pert breasts, taking one sensitive mound into his mouth as he squeezed the other with his hand. Beneath him, Nami was moaning and twisting her fingers through the green spikes of his hair. His long tongue darted out to circle one of her rosy pink nipples while his fingers pinched her other one.

Nami was moaning her need and pushing her hips up against the skin of his stomach. She wanted him badly and that knowledge made Zoro heady with desire.

Positioned over her entrance, Zoro brushed against her teasing her until she moaned his name, "Zoro."

He smirked down at her, he wanted to bury himself inside her, but there was something else he wanted first. "Do you want me, Nami?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssssssss," she hissed.

"Do you need me?" his voice was low and it tickled her as he spoke- she could feel it all the way in the base of her spine.

"Yes, Zoro! Please!" Nami pleaded.

He really liked it when she said his name with such need. "I don't know," he teased, "How do I know you really want it?"

Nami was beside herself with her need and she rubbed herself on Zoro frustrated that he wasn't giving her what she wanted. "Please, Zoro! I need you! I want to feel you inside me!"

He was still holding out and waiting for just the right words, so he entered her slowly taking his time to push his full length inside of her. Not used to such a torturously slow entrance, Nami moaned as she felt him fill her little by little. When he was finally all the way insider her, Nami gasped at the feeling.

"Is this what you wanted?" he crooned above her bringing his lips down to touch hers in a tender kiss. Nami's eyes were half-lidded and she was breathing heavily beneath him as she nodded. But Zoro still wasn't moving. "What do you want now?" he whispered.

"Make love to me Zoro," she pleaded, and hearing those words, Zoro began to move within her. With ever thrust inside her, he felt more complete. This feeling was all he needed and wanted. To hold her in his arms and submerge himself deep within her, to see her look up at him with admiration and joy in her eyes, these were the things he needed.

Though he started out slow, his pace soon began to pick up and she was moaning with every thrust. When his thrusting got too fast for her moans to keep up with, she began to gasp as say his name. "Zoro. Zoro. Zoro!"

Their passion rose and they began to move faster and faster, the rocking of their bodies causing them to slide half-way off the futon. "You feel so good Nami!" he whispered as he filled her repeatedly. They enjoyed each other for as long as possible while still keeping up with their quick pace. Soon, Nami began to shake and Zoro hissed, "Yes! Come for me!"

As her muscles started to clench around him, she breathed, "I love you, Zoro!"

At that, Zoro thrust once more and spilled his seed deep inside her. His muscles were still shaking as he brushed her bangs away from her forehead and placed a soft kiss there. "I love you too, Nami," he whispered laying himself down beside her without unsheathing himself from inside her.

As they lay beside each other with their bodies still joined, one of Zoro's large hands came up to trace her nose, her lips, her jaw; he trailed down the graceful lines of her neck and down over the elegant curve of her breast. And as he ran his fingertips over her body, one thought filled him: this woman was his and he was hers. And that is all there was to it. She was the meaning that had filled his life when he wasn't even looking for it. Looking into her eyes with an overcome expression, he repeated softly, "I love you, Nami."

Nami smiled and lifted a hand to his cheek to gently guide him down for a kiss. "I know. And I love you too, Zoro."

She kissed him again and then lay her head down and closed her eyes. Zoro watched as she fell asleep with a smile on her nimble lips and allowed himself to follow her into slumber with the ghost of a smile on his own well-defined features.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Author's note: d'aww. :D I have one more chapter of this fic written. It may be the last chapter. I'm glad to get this one up tonight. We've got my birthday and my mother's birthday this week, have to take the little one to two first birthday parties and there was at least one (sometimes two) Halloween events every day last week. On top of that I'm teaching dance classes again. I'm exhausted. Whew!

I know it's not very long, but I didn't want to add random stuff in just to make it longer. I'm pretty sure it's as long as it needs to be.

Thank you for reading! Please review! :D


	10. War of the Pants

Disclaimer: still not mine.

Warning: No lemons! Gasp! Just kidding there are lemons! Lots of lemon! ;)

**War of the Pants**

"Shh!" Nami said slapping Zoro playfully in the shoulder fixing him with an annoyed stare. "This is a stealth mission. Stealth meaning quiet!"

"And stealth is also the reason for the get-ups, then?" Zoro asked quirking an eyebrow. He didn't think there was anything stealthy about their outfits.

"Yes!" Nami hissed. "So don't blow it! Now give me that bag marked 'Sanji,' would ya?"

Zoro sifted through the bags in his arms trying to find which one belonged to Sanji. As he handed her the bag, he peeked at Nami's "stealth" outfit again. Being stealthy meant wearing all black, so Nami had dressed in a black tank top, with a short black skirt and had tall black boots covering her legs up to her thighs. This- according to the thief- helped her blend into the night. If you asked Zoro, it only helped things get stirring in his pants.

The swordsman himself had dressed in black pants and his usual black boots, but also dawned a black tank top for the occasion. The black bandana he usually wore tied around his arm was tied around his head-another insistence from Nami. Apparently tonight was very serious.

After a few minutes, Nami re-emerged from the kitchen and said, "Alright, on to the next one."

"You know," Zoro said with a quirk to his brow and a smirk on his lips, "I don't think we're done in here yet."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked confused.

"I mean," Zoro said suddenly behind her and growling in her ear, "That I've just realized this table is the perfect height for having some fun." His breath was warm on her neck and the feeling of it raced straight through her spine. His hands traveled lightly over her body giving her chills.

"But our mission..." Nami started but was silenced by the feel of Zoro's hand roughly slapping her ass as he pushed her face forward onto the table.

"The mission can wait," Zoro announced as he reached under her skirt and slid down her black panties. "Besides, everyone is sleeping. We've got time."

Nami was now standing bent over the dining room table with her panties pulled down to her boots. Zoro's hands were pawing her roughly and she loved every minute of it. "Looks like someone's already excited," he declared dipping a finger in-between her folds and finding it soaked in her juices. "I think I want a little taste."

And before she knew what had happened, Zoro had bent between her legs and was lapping at her clit. Despite the fact that they were on a very serious revenge mission, Nami couldn't help but enjoy it. "Nghh!" She screamed wordlessly as Zoro's tongue worked over her most sensitive areas. "Zoro!"

Something in the way she said his name let him know that she wanted-no needed- more. Standing quickly, he let his pants fall and sheathed himself inside her.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked in surprise even as she rocked her hips back against him. From this angle Zoro could easily hit the sensitive spots inside her.

And tonight wasn't the night for going easy either. Tonight Zoro banged into her fast and hard shoving himself as far into her depths as possible. Nami did her best not to scream and wake the crew, but it felt too damn good! "Zoro! Fuck!" she called out as she dug her nails into the wooden table.

"Heh!" Zoro chuckled hearing what he was doing to her. He always loved hearing her sound so breathless. He was holding onto her hips for leverage and slamming into her as fast as he could.

Just as Nami was thinking she couldn't take anymore, her muscles clenched and shuddered around him. Zoro easily rode out her orgasm and gave her a moment to recuperate before he pulled out of her and spun her around. With her ass positioned just on the edge of the table as she sat up, he slammed back inside of her.

"Fuck!" Nami cried arching her back. As she arched her breast came closer to Zoro's face and his mouth fell upon them instantly. He pulled the fabrics of her bra and tank top down with his teeth to free her breasts so he could suck on her pert nipples. Taking her breast into his mouth, he flicked over her nipple with his tongue- this made Nami squeal and wriggle against him. He sucked even harder and felt her rotating her hips over his hard member. Reaching up, Nami tangled both hands in Zoro's green hair and hooked her legs around his waist. Zoro's thrusting was relentless and he didn't slow down until Nami had come again.

By this point Nami was gasping for breath and wondering how she'd be able to walk in the morning since her legs were feeling so weak. But Zoro pushed on.

Sitting down on the bench, Zoro pulled her down to straddle his lap as he slipped inside her again. Nami started to bounce on him, but her shaky legs wouldn't move her fast enough, so Zoro slid his large palms under her ass and began to lift her up and down his shaft. As she came down, he lifted his hips up to meet hers. Much to Zoro's delight, Nami was making all sorts of pleasure noises as she tried to say his name. "Zor, oh, zo, ro, ho! Oh! Oh."

It was the sort of music Zoro liked best, and he continued to plow into her while she moaned his name until she was coming a third time her slick juices running down Zoro's shaft.

Almost completely spent, Nami collapsed forward onto Zoro's chest and he leaned forward until his lips were ghosting over her ear. "Does it feel good, Nami?"

His hard cock was still inside her and even though she just came, the feeling already had her excited again. Nodding quickly Nami whispered weakly, "More, Zoro."

Taking the time to suck on her neck as his hands moved over her breasts, Zoro got her ready for round four. As he pinched her nipples between his index finger and his thumb, his lips traveled down the slender length of her pale neck kissing her skin softly. After all his attention, Nami's body was incredibly sensitive and she could already feel herself building to the next orgasm.

Holding Nami tightly in his arms, he laid her down on the floor and pressed himself fully inside her. Since he was getting close himself, he slowed things down a bit. He pulled completely out of her and pushed back inside her slowly enjoying the look of pleasure on her beautiful face. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were parted. The faint sounds of her moans could only just be heard falling from her rosy lips. Zoro bent down and captured those lips with his own as he continued to move slowly inside her while Nami clung to him.

Despite the slow pace, Nami soon arched her back as her muscles began to spasm again. When he felt her starting to clench, Zoro picked up his pace am slammed quickly inside her. The reaction was instant, Nami was coming a forth time and the force of her orgasm coaxed his own. Spilling himself deeply with in her, he brushed the hair back from her face as his nose brushed against her own. Then he placed one more sweet kiss upon her lips.

Finally finished, Zoro rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. She was exquisite in her state of undress with her skirt around her hips and her top around her middle. Her long hair was now tangled and wildly unmanageable. There was a soft cooing noise coming from her lips and Zoro thought it sounded almost like she was purring. With his strong arms, he held her and stroked her back under her hair. "I love you, Nami," he reminded her as he nuzzled into her neck.

With a sleepy giggle, Nami replied, "I love you too! But you're pretty terrible at stealth missions."

Now Zoro laughed that deep laugh of his and said, "Come on, get dressed and we'll knock out this stealth mission of yours."

That was much easier said than done as Zoro had practically sexed her into a coma. As she got dressed, her legs were shaking and her breathing still struggled to reach a normal rhythm. Just as she was sure she would fall over, Zoro caught her elbow and stabilized her. "Alright there, tiger?" he asked.

Nami shoved his shoulder playfully and said, "Yeah, no thanks to you!"

Wrapping his arms around her waist he laughed. Nami was always fun. He kissed her deeply again before saying, "Alright let's finish this revenge scheme."

Her smile was wide as she grabbed the rest of the bags from him and headed out of the dining room as she called, "We've got to go to Usopp Factory next!"

Zoro smirked. He wasn't one for doling out punishments, but this revenge plan was certainly turning out to be a lot of fun!

The next morning, life aboard the Thousand Sunny continued on as usual. Inside the men's quarters, a chorus of several loud male snores bounced about the room's several sleeping occupants. In the women's quarters, the two ladies slept peacefully and quietly. As the sun began to peek through the windows, a skeleton sat up. After spending so long on the dark waters of the Florian Triangle, the undead skeleton was unusually sensitive to the morning sun.

In one bound, he had lightly landed on his feet and had his violin out. The next moment, a ridiculous song about a handkerchief had burst off-key from his lips- well lack of lips.

Groaning and rolling over in his bed Sanji shouted, "Turn him the hell off!"

"I've tried!" Chopper cried holding his extra-sensitive reindeer ears with his hooves. "He never stops!"

Behind them Brook continued bellowing and playing his violin madly.

"My ears are bleeding!" Usopp shouted exaggerating as always.

"Ow! Hold on guys," Franky said, extending his left arm with his palm facing out, "Weapons..."

"Franky! No shooting in the bedroom!" shouted Sanji.

"Uhhh! You stop him then!" the large cyborg shouted. "You'll actually have to get up to kick him!"

"Here!" the king of snipers shouted as he launched a pillow at the skeleton's head knocking the skull off his body. The body kept playing and the head kept singing.

"Was that supposed to help?" Sanji shouted at the younger man.

"Well it's more than you did!" Usopp shouted back.

As they argued only Luffy and Zoro slept on oblivious to the commotion. Those two really could out sleep the dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* X *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, everyone had gotten up and dressed and Sanji was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast followed by a hungry crew. With a yawn, he opened the fridge to get some eggs and was shocked to find a pair of panties resting inconspicuously on his egg carton. What beautiful wholesome creature had left her bikini style panties on his egg carton? Was it a sign? Did some beautiful mistress of the sea wish him to have her panties? Did she wish to become _his_ fair maiden? He could feel a nosebleed coming on when suddenly there was a noise behind him and he spun around to fins himself face to face with the large cyborg.

"Ah! My pants!" said Franky pushing his sunglasses up over his eyes with a serious look on his large face. "Why did you take my pants? Ah! Cook-bro! You are wanting to learn to be a pervert too?"

"Your pants?" Sanji said quietly looking down at the pants in his hand with wide eyes. His hands were holding onto such an unholy piece of fabric that would cover the nasty bits of that cyborg? Finally something snapped in Sanji's mind. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR PANTS DOING IN MY KITCHEN, PERVERT!" With that he flung the offending Speedo back at its owner.

"How should I know?" Franky shouted pointing a finger at the young cook. "You're the one who stole my pants in the first place!" As he yelled at the cook, Franky threw the pants back and they landed smack on Sanji's face.

"GYAAHHH!" shouted the cook clawing at the offending pants. "Why would you throw them BACK you shitty bastard?" Sanji hurled the pants at Franky who ducked. The pants flew straight over the cyborg's head and landed on Usopp's hat.

Usopp had been in the middle of telling a story to Chopper about Franky's tendency to sleep-strip-walk when he felt the soft thump on his head. Slowly his hand reached up to inspect the top of his hat and came away with Franky's pants. "GYAAHHH!" Usopp shirked flinging the pants at Chopper.

The pants became caught on the young reindeer's antlers and Chopper bucked his head wildly until the pants flew straight at Brook. The skeleton had his jaw wide open at the sight and the pants flew straight through his mouth and down through his empty chin. "Ah!" the calm man said softly, picking up the pants, "Here you go Pervert-san." And he tossed the pants back to Franky.

Franky turned around at the word "pervert" and completely missed the pants so that they landed once more on Sanji's coat.

"Get these things OFF ME!" Sanji shouted kicking the pants across the room.

Finally, Robin snatched the pants out of the air and chuckled. "Don't get so rallied up over a these. They're just pants." She pocketed the pants with a look meant only for Franky- the others were so embarrassed they didn't notice her slipping the pants inside her coat pocket. The large cyborg raised his eyebrows while the rest of the men in the room stood looking sheepish.

Outside the dining hall, Zoro and Nami were watching the whole scene through a window. Nami was trying to keep her hysterical laughs as quiet as possible while Zoro wore an amused smirk on his face. Today was going to be very interesting!

After the commotion in the kitchen settled down, Sanji was able to cook breakfast. He was still quite mad at the cyborg for planting panties in his eggs. Franky on the other hand, thought the entire situation hilarious and was too busy thinking about retrieving his pants from Robin to hold a grudge against the panty-thief cook.

Aside from the upset in the kitchen that morning, it seemed like it was going to be another normal sea day, but that misconception was shattered as Chopper ran from Usopp's workshop breaking the late morning quiet with the call of, "Pants! Look out for the pants!"

From every direction crewmembers turned to look in the direction Chopper had run from to see Usopp wrestling with a large auto-throwing sling-shot machine. "Watch out!" Usopp shouted struggling against the machine, "Someone stuffed it with pants and the thing went crazy!" And the machine was shooting several very colorful and patterned underpants all over the ship.

From Sunny's figure head there was a loud shout, "Usopp! Why did you steal my underpants?"

The captain jumped down from the great lion head and started running around the ship collecting the different underpants that were being flung in various directions. The rest of the crew had to keep ducking as Luffy ran about picking up boxers with smiley faces, hearts, anchors, ships, skull and cross bones, and various other patterns. No one knew whether to be more impressed by the sheer volume of pants that belonged to Luffy or their wild nature. After a few minutes of collecting, Luffy was starting to look like a giant clothes rack.

Finally the machine stopped spewing pants and Luffy turned to fix Usopp with a pout. "That's not funny Usopp!" Luffy pouted covered head to toe in his own underpants.

And much to his credit, Usopp _tried_ not to laugh. But it wasn't very successful. Soon the sniper was doubled over clutching his stomach as were several other crewmembers, Luffy included.

"Well if you like my pants enough to fling them around the ship, then here! Take them!" Luffy shouted as he began flinging pair after pair at Usopp.

With wide eyes, Usopp screamed and began to run around the ship trying desperately to dodge Luffy's pants. Why the hell did he have so many? Gyah!

As Luffy chases Usopp around the ship, the crew couldn't stop laughing- Nami and Zoro were particularly caught up in the scene.

The next surprise that came was when Luffy got a stomachache from over eating later that morning. When Chopper went to get some medicine for Luffy, he found that all his medicine vials had been replaced by Usopp's underpants. Chopper emerged from the sick bay waving a pair of tan briefs angrily in his hoof. "Usopp! How could you do this to me?" the little reindeer cried. "I thought we were friends!"

Usopp turned crimson at the sight of the little reindeer waving his unmentionables in the air like a flag. "Chopper, you have to believe me. I didn't do this."

But the little reindeer was rubbing at his eyes saying, "I trusted you Usopp!"

As the two tried to sort out the issue, Nami eyed Zoro with a knowing smirk. They felt a little badly because Chopper was so upset, so they kept quiet-just barely.

Usopp and Chopper were still discussing just how Usopp's pants had gotten into the sick bay- by now Usopp had invented a story about a pant-thieving basilisk who had snuck out of the sea at night to cause all-time panty-chaos aboard their ship- when Brook ran on deck screaming, "Yo Ho Ho Ho! It's Horrible!"

"What is it Brook?" Luffy asked.

"My guitar!" Brook shouted. "It's missing!"

"Missing?" Usopp asked now eying the case clutched in the bony grasp. "Then what's in your hand?"

The skeleton looked down at the large case in his hand that Usopp was pointing to. His face darkened and he used his Yomi Yomi no mi to make his skeletal features seem as menacing as possible as he opened the guitar case and said in a low chilling voice, "PANTS!"

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had begun to cower when the tall skeleton started speaking, but now looking at the guitar case full of pants, they started laughing. Of course Chopper stopped short when he realized the pink undershorts in the case belonged to him- they even had the tail hole cut out and everything. "Ah! Asshole!" Chopper said blushing in his embarrassment, "Don't think you can just steal my pants and get away with it!"

"It must have been the basilisk again!" Luffy said seriously and Usopp nodded thinking his lie was the only thing that made sense at the moment. Otherwise, how could you tell when the pants would strike next?

Nami and Zoro had just managed to get off the deck and into the relative safety of the library before they let themselves burst into laughter. They collapsed onto each other and Nami was saying, "Brook's face..." as her shoulders heaved up and down under the force of her laughs.

Zoro kissed her briefly but neither of them could keep their faces straight long enough for proper kissing. "Come on, before they miss us."

When they got back on deck, they were a bit shocked to see Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all wearing underpants over their clothing. Not only did they have their under things on over their clothes, but they were wearing their drawers on their heads, and on their arms, had them tied over their knees and elbows, and dangling around their necks.

"Don't worry, Nami!" Luffy said seriously. "We'll catch that underpant thief!"

Chopper and Usopp nodded as the three boys began to patrol the perimeter of the ship arguing about whether they were the Pants Squad, the Briefs Brigade, or the Knicker Knabbers.

"Wait, that last one doesn't make sense. We're after the Knicker Knabber," Usopp pointed out.

"Ah! The Knicker Knabber Knabbers then!" Luffy corrected and the argument continued.

Nami and Zoro chuckled to themselves as the three walked away. The fun was far from over. Behind them, Robin was just settling down on her lawn chair to read. Robin, being a clever woman, knew exactly whose panties were hanging on the wall in the men's quarters and had guessed most of what was happening here was Nami's doing with the help of her lover. So when the woman sat down and opened her book to find a pair of royal blue silk boxers laying in the open pages, she made quite a show out of finding them.

"My, my, what have we got here?" Robin asked holding up the blue garment and examining it thoroughly.

Sanji, had been coming out of the kitchen with snacks and gasped. The plates of food he had been holding crashed to the floor almost as fast as the red-faced man himself did. "Ah! My pants! In beautiful Robin-chawn's hands! The shame!"

"Oh, Mr. Cook," Robin asked curiously, waving the pants around, "These wouldn't happen to be your drawers would they?"

Humiliated Sanji crawled over to Robin to retrieve his pants. "My deepest apologies Robin-chawn. I do not know how these pants made their way into your book. I hope they did not offend you, Milady!" With that Sanji bowed his head in shame.

Robin placed a long slender finger under his chin to tip his head up. With a sweet yet teasing smile she said, "Just try to keep your pants on next time, Kid." Sanji's face fell as the beautiful archaeologist sauntered away.

This time, Nami and Zoro his their amusement behind the mikans on the aft deck. "That should be just about everything," Zoro noted tallying up the mischief they had executed last night.

"Ready for the final act?" Nami asked with a grin.

But before they could make their way to the main mast, there was a loud shout from the direction of Franky's scrap room.

"Are those...?" Luffy asked loudly.

Then three voices chorused, "ROBIN-SAN'S PANTIES?"

"Zoro, we didn't..." Nami said confused and Zoro just shook his head.

They looked at Robin who shrugged and mouthed, "Happens."

By now Luffy was running toward them with a purple garment clutched in his hand while Usopp asked, "Robin are these yours? Did the Pants-Basilisk get to your pants too?"

Robin nodded seriously and said, "I hope you catch him boys."

"Hey Robin," Luffy asked eyeing the scrap of fabric closely, "Where do you put your butt in theses things?"

Sanji shot up and kicked Luffy in the head shouting, "DON'T ASK ROBIN-CHAN SUCH QUESTIONS!" Of course, once Sanji caught sight of the purple thong he fainted dead away.

From behind Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who were looking down at the cook, Franky looked at his woman and mouthed, "Sorry."

Robin shrugged and mouthed, "Later."

At that Franky grinned and mouth the word "SUPER," while miming a small version of his signature pose.

Now, Nami and Zoro completely lost it in their laughter. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper's eyes snapped to the two pirates who were collapsing in their own giggles.

"Hey, Luffy," Usopp started, "You know whose underpants we haven't seen today?"

"Oh. Whose?" Luffy asked with a finger up their nose screwing up his face with the effort of thinking.

Noticing Usopp was looking directly at Zoro, Chopper shouted, "Dummy! Zoro doesn't wear underpants."

"Yes he does! That time was just an excuse!" Usopp claimed pointing an accusing finger at Zoro.

"We haven't seen Brook's underpants," Luffy offered.

"Don't be stupid, Luffy" Usopp sighed, "Skeletons don't wear underpants."

"Oh!" Luffy said as if the information had changed his whole outlook on life.

Chopper gasped, "Then Nami and Zoro are probably next."

"Or," Usopp said, the puzzle pieces falling into place.

"Nami and Zoro are the Basilisk!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

Chopper gasped and covered his mouth with his hooves while Usopp covered his forehead and corrected, "You mean Nami and Zoro are the underpants thieves!"

"Yeah!" said Luffy impatiently, "That!"

Now Nami was really laughing as she said, "You got us Usopp! But we're not done yet!"

"Huh?" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all asked at once.

"Now, Zoro!" shouted Nami.

And the swordsman pulled on a rope attached to the mast raising the other end of the rope into the air. One pair of everyone crewmembers' underpants were attached to the rope and now were waving and flapping through the air.

For a moment everyone remained silent staring aghast at the underpants flying through the breeze. And then simultaneously, the crew burst into laughter at the absurdity of flying an underpants flag.

"But Nami, why?" Luffy asked.

With one hand on her hip and the other hand pointing a thumb at her chest, Nami shouted, "Because they are _my _Mystery Panties on the wall of your room!"

Several gasps were heard around the crew and Sanji, who had only just revived got a nosebleed.

"Oh, please! You seriously couldn't tell?" Nami asked. Five heads shook in the negative.

"Come one guys," Franky said laughing, "You should have known already. There are only two women on board and Robin never wears panties in light colors."

And then Sanji was shaking with rage and shouting, "How do you know what color panties Robin-chan wears?"

"Uh..." Franky looked around at the crew and shrugged. He looked at Robin who smiled and shrugged. No matter what they had decided they both knew their jig was more or less up. "Ow!" Franky started dancing, "Thing is," And he started swishing his hips side to side. "For a few years now," Franky depressed his nose to pop out his fabulous hair to run his hands through, "Robin and I have been..." And then he rolled his arms and jumped into a striking pose, "!"

There were a few minutes of silence and then Usopp asked, "You and Robin have been super? What does that even mean?"

With a soft laugh, Robin walked over and put her arm around the large cyborg's waist as she shook her head and giggled sweetly. "It means we've been together for years, now."

"WHAT?" Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Luffy yelled while Sanji fainted for the second time.

"Ow!" said Franky. "No shocked faces! A woman is always a man's reason to go on!"

And soon Franky had started dancing. It was the only cue Brook needed to start playing music. And shortly the shocked bunch of pirates had dissolved into a laughing, dancing rowdy group. It seemed everyone had something to celebrate today whether it was the new knowledge of an old relationship, the fact that a basilisk really hadn't boarded the ship or finally getting revenge for panties that had been on the wall for months- except Sanji who spent the day lamenting his poor luck. The loud Straw Hat crew sailed their extravagant festival off into the sea, proudly flying their underpant flag all that day!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* X *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I hope that amused you enough! It certainly was amusing to picture the commotion to write it! I have loved every minute of writing this story, and sadly I believe the only thing left is the epilogue. I've written one that I'm quite fond of so it's going to stick. :)

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing so far! I am so happy that so many people are amused with this story! It makes me quite happy!

In other news: despite the super busy birthday week, I've been able to finish the first draft of the darker fic I've been working on! It's already 12 chapters and I will start editing and posting it as soon as this one is all done. :) Thanks again for reading!


	11. Epilogue: A Lifetime of Pants

Disclaimer: I've come to terms with the fact that it will never be mine.

Warning: light lemony-scenes.

**Epilogue: A Lifetime of Pants**

_Happy Pants_

Nami looked rather pretty with the moonlight shining down on her long hair- so pretty in fact, that Zoro forgot to listen to what she was saying until a fancily wrapped box was pushed in front of him. Quickly, he began to count in his head... had it been a year yet? Did he forget an anniversary or something? With the amount of stock women put in those things, Zoro would probably be up to his ears in debt to Nami for forgetting one!

"Happy Birthday!" Nami said softly with a proud mischievous smile.

Eying the package almost suspiciously he realized that she was right. It was midnight just after November tenth, which made it technically November eleventh now: his birthday. It was sneaky to keep him up the night before to catch him off guard-just like his Nami.

It didn't feel like his birthday. For starters it was way too warm, but in the New World temperature was determined by location not by month and they _were_ off the coast of a tropical summer island. And then there was the fact that Zoro didn't tell many people when his birthday was, which meant Nami had to do some digging to find out. She probably had found some way to make Luffy spill the information. "What is it?" Zoro asked pulling the present into his lap.

Huffing, Nami ordered, "Open it if you want to find out!"

Despite the fact that Zoro swore he didn't care about his birthday, he began to feel a bit excited as he untied the ribbon and tore off the wrappings. The lid of the box lifted easily to reveal- "An empty box?"

"No that can't be right!" Nami said feigning surprise and pulling the box over to peek in. "Oh, wait. I remember now. I'm already _wearing _it." The smirk on her face was inviting so Zoro pulled here near.

"Oh?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow, immediately finding this game interesting. "Well, I suppose I will have to unwrap _you _then."

"Yes!" Nami agreed, "But I'd prefer if my clothing remained intact this time."

With lowered eyebrows Zoro muttered, "Then you shouldn't have worn so many buttons!"

Nami's laugh was a sweet sound as she pulled them both up to their knees. "Come on. No pouting on your birthday!"

And Zoro started the endless job of unfastening all of Nami's buttons. The buttons slipped open easily under his large fingers despite their many numbers and the delicate silk fabric of her blue shirt fell open. When her shirt was open completely, Nami smiled and said, "Not done yet," so Zoro continued to unbutton her skirt as well.

When the skirt was done, Nami stood letting skirt and shirt both fall to the deck. The first thing Zoro noticed was that she was wearing nothing but creamy orange lace. She was clothed in a short lace dress with a matching orange thong. Strappy orange heels completed the ensemble and Nami turned around so Zoro could admire the low back of the dress. The dress was so short in the back that it didn't fully cover her cheeks.

Nami gave him a sultry smile as she asked in a low voice, "So, do you like your present?"

Instead of answering, Zoro grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him pressing his lips to the lace over her stomach. Then he kissed his way up to where her nipple was visible beneath the sheer fabric and sucked nipple and lace alike into his mouth.

As she tangled her hands into his hair Nami giggled, "I guess you like it then?"

His hands were running down the back of the fabric reaching to cup her ass under the lace hem. With a low growl in her ear he joked, "I'll like it more back in the box," but the erection pressing into Nami's belly proved otherwise. Suddenly, Zoro was back on his knees planting kisses between her legs as he pulled away the lacy fabric of her thong.

And Nami decided that Zoro was overdressed so she began to help him out of his clothing too. They soon feel on the deck beneath the mikans in a passionate tangle of limbs and kisses. Riding on top of him in that lace dress under the moonlight, Nami really looked quite amazing. A Happy Birthday indeed! Quickly, Zoro flipped her over and lifted up her hips and thrust into her as fast as he could. Here moans were in no way quiet and Zoro wondered, not for the first time that night, if she knew they'd be alone on deck that night.

As it turned out, Franky was under strict order not to let anyone leave the men's room that night and Robin knew better than to leave the women's quarters. Nami and Zoro had the whole night to themselves there under the stars.

He kissed every one of her fingers and then her palms before wrapping his arms around her in that lacy dress and pulling her to him. There was no need for words between them now- the simple silence told them both how much they needed and enjoyed each other.

"So was this the best birthday present you've ever gotten?" Nami asked teasingly.

Laughing, Zoro pressed a kiss to her temple and ran his hands through the long length of her orange hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Something Old or Something New?_

"You know," Robin was saying as she stood behind Nami looking in the same full-length dressing-room mirror, "traditionally, many cultures believe it's bad luck to wear anything but the dress to the wedding."

Nami looked over the lacy white three-piece panty, bodice and garter set holding up her also white stockings, "You mean: you think this is overkill?"

Robin smiled but nodded, "This is _Zoro_ we are talking about, do you really want to wear those expensive underthings when he is probably going to be too _impatient_ and simply rip them off of you?"

"Robin!" Nami scolded but then sighed. "You know, you are probably right. Well, what should I do then?"

"I already told you what I think," the older woman grinned. "How did your soon-to-be husband put it? Free-ball-it?"

Laughing, Nami said, "Oh you're terrible! Well what about the dancing? Am I to dance all night in a dress with nothing underneath?"

Behind her Robin gave a shrug.

"Well what did you do, Robin?"

Looking up Robin met Nami's eyes in the mirror and the younger girl could tell by her smirk exactly what the older woman had done at her wedding a year prior-just two years after they finally reached Raftel. After Raftel, they had set up a base on an island about half way through the new world. They had friends on that island and they were happy to receive them. Actually, as they had many friends throughout the world, and so they spent a lot of time traveling back and forth one island to the next. As they traveled they made more friends, and many of those friends began to claim their island was under the protection of the Pirate King. And yet, now they always had their base-island to return to. Sometimes, they even had visitors come to see them on the island.

Letting out a determined breath, Nami said, "Fine! Get me out of this thing and I will do this the 'traditional' way!"

It was to be a wedding at sea, and Luffy as Captain would marry them. Depending on which island they went to, the marriage might not be officially recognized. But on their base-island, the marriage was binding. And both Nami and Zoro put more stock in Luffy's word than the whole World Government anyhow.

That night, as Zoro stood behind Nami in their cabin kissing her neck, he let his fingers trail over the buttons that lined the back of her dress. One by one he undid every button and kissed the new bit of skin that was exposed. When her dress was finally open to her hips, Zoro kissed his way slowly back up her spine. His warm breath on her back tickled and sent shivers through her. With the lightest touch, Zoro's fingers started at the nape of her neck and trailed down her arms removing the fabric of her dress with them.

As the white dress slipped to the floor, Nami stood now clad in nothing but her wedding veil and white heels. "Oh God," Zoro said gruffly as his mouth fell upon the spot between her neck and her shoulder while his hands explored her nakedness.

"I thought you didn't believe in God," Nami teased as she leaned into Zoro's touch.

"Tonight," he growled as his mouth all but devoured her skin, "I'll believe in anything."

"Mmm..." Nami moaned feeling herself craving more of him. He pinched her nipples and she could hardly stop the small noised that escaped her mouth. It had been nearly five years and he could still bring her to her knees with the simplest touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Stretch to Fit_

Two and a half years after their wedding night Nami stood looking in a full-length mirror once more, "You are sure they are supposed to reach up so high?" she asked incredulously. "I don't even think I even own _jeans_ that come up as high as this."

"The salesperson said they are supposed to be high to support the belly. And the _new_ jeans you own have fabric all the way up to your ribs, so I'm sure the panties will be covered." Zoro said sounding bored. He didn't so much care about the clothes Nami wore, he was more concerned with clothing she _didn't _wear.

"But really..." Nami started again, before Zoro cut her off.

Losing patience Zoro huffed. "Then next time you can go buy your own dam panties!" His face was slightly red and Nami realized it must have been embarrassing for him to go into the maternity shop to buy panties and bras for his pregnant wife- even if her feet were too swollen to comfortably make the trip herself.

"I'm sorry," she said pouting slightly at him, "It's the clothing that I'm not used to. You did fine picking everything out."

"Just fine?" he asked quirking and eyebrow.

Nami's lip twitched, "I love all of it! The panties, the dresses, the jeans." She'd been borrowing his haramaki to keep her old pants up for too long!

"Mmm..." he said humming in her ear as he pulled her to him.

"In fact," she laughed, "I think a reward is in order."

Nami laughed as the maternity panties were quickly pulled from her body and she was soon laid bare before Zoro. In an instant he was on top of her kissing her and caressing her breast and the new swell of her belly.

The hormones running through Nami's seven-month pregnant body were out of control and made Nami needy multiple times every day. Zoro never once complained about the new demands on his time. In fact, he liked this very keen version of his wife who had already had a healthy sex drive to begin with. Her fuller figure was a treat too. Anytime he had her, he could hardly keep her mouth off those luscious breasts. The pregnancy made him feel even more possessive of her since his child was growing inside of her- it was a strange new feeling for him, but he enjoyed it.

Smiling down on Nami, he kissed her eyes, her nose, her mouth and her cheeks. His lips traced over her jaw and down her neck. He adored her and he took his time showing her exactly how much she meant to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bandages_

After the birth of her daughter, the doctors hadn't even given her the option to wear panties, instead they bound her up with bandages and gauze as if she had been in some great battle. In a way, she supposed she had been. But still! There were stitches, she'd been told, and she'd be bleeding for some days yet-possibly even weeks.

There wasn't one part of he body that didn't feel beaten and bruised; and yet she felt immensely better than she had two days ago when her child was inside her laying awkwardly across the nerves of her hips. In fact, it was the first time in months that Nami's back felt normal. But it would take some time to get used to the strange squishy emptiness in her abdomen. When her belly was filled with child, she though the belly was cute- now it was just a belly. And she wasn't allowed to exercise until the doctor gave her the okay. Hopefully she'd be able to wear pants again before then!

From across the room, Zoro walked over bouncing the small girl slowly in his arms. There was a new smile on his face as he looked at the tiny creature- not his usual smirk, but a proud, content look. Quietly, so as not to upset the baby he whispered, "It's time for her to eat, Mom."

The sight of Zoro holding their daughter instantly had Nami in a fit of tears- apparently it would also take some months for her hormones to even out. The woman in the bed next to her yesterday- who had just birthed her third child- said it took as many as six months! That woman was gone already today and the other bed in the room remained thankfully empty. But even without the woman to witness her episode, Nami was certain she was right about the hormones.

Zoro was bringing the small baby over to her, so Nami lowered the shoulder of the gown and brought the baby to her breasts. As she'd only delivered early this morning there was still no milk yet, but the early milk-like fluids combined with the suckling calmed the small infant.

Once the child was settled, Nami looked up to see Zoro watching her with wonder in his eye. "What?" Nami asked.

"No, it's just..." but he trailed off not sure of how to complete the thought.

But Nami understood him perfectly and with a sleepy smile she said, "Yeah."

Zoro leaned over and kissed her forehead and held her close. With his whole family encircled in his arms, Zoro felt like the luckiest man in the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Birthday Pants_

Nami finished putting the last bit of icing on the cake that said, "Happy First Birthday Gracie!" She could hear Zoro and Gracie playing flying fish in the other room- it was one of the toddler's favorite games.

When the icing was finished, Nami put the cake back into the refrigerator and turned to her room get ready for the party. Some of the crew arrived yesterday and the others arrived that morning. It was an important day for them because it marked the day when they would finally sail back out to sea as a whole after more than a year off. When Luffy arrived the day before with Nojiko in tow ready to stand in as babysitter and Nanny. Nami was glad to see her sister and even gladder to be able to return to the sea. Nojiko had her own three-year-old daughter with her though there was no father in sight; she never made it clear to her sister if the child was her own or adopted, but that technicality didn't matter to either sister.

Dressed in a blue bikini with a white wrap-skirt tied around her hip, Nami checked out her image in the mirror. Her stomach was finally flat again, though that had been a tough battle. And the only changes in her body between now and two years ago were the slightly wider hips and the fuller breasts. Thankfully her stomach, back, arms and legs had all returned to their normal size.

Zoro slowly stalked into the room with a smirk and wrapped his arms around Nami. "Mmm... dressing like that you're making me think you want to try for another one."

He himself was only dressed in a simple pair of bathing trunks, so when Nami turned around to face him, the feeling of his skin gliding over hers sent thrills through Nami. Wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "I thought we agreed no more till after Robin and I finish that project we've been working on."

"Alright, then lets not try for another one right now," he said with his lips on her throat and his hands sliding under the hem of her bathing suit.

"But Gracie and the party," Nami objected weakly before Zoro kissed her lips and silenced her protests.

"Gracie is with her Aunt Robin and the party isn't for another hour," even as he spoke he was pulling off the wrap skirt that Nami had just put on. Then he brought her hand over to the hard bulge in the front of his pants. "See how I need you, Nami?"

Laughing, Nami caressed his manhood from the outside of his swim trunks. "You know," she said with a wicked smile, "With how needy you are all the time, you seem more like a teenager than a thirty year old!"

Zoro pulled back from her a little to fix her with an inquisitive look- his hands had already pulled the material of her swimsuit up freeing her large breasts. "Are you complaining?"

Nami shook her head and sent her orange hair flying wildly around her, "Not at all."

As she kissed him fiercely, Zoro grabbed her ass and lifted her clear off her feet. Wrapping her legs around Zoro's waist she kissed him for all she was worth anticipating what was coming next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Business Attire_

Nami buttoned the fastenings of her smart black business suit and put on her pair of most sensible heels. Today was an important day for them; it was the day the project she and Robin had been working on for years would finally be complete. The long waves of Nami's red hair had been piled and pinned atop her head and a light blond wig was pinned on top. The wig was short and smart, stopping just below her chin. Nami didn't care for being blond, but as they were setting the whole meeting up under and alias, the deception was necessary.

Making sure her pencil skirt was straight, Nami checked her reflection once more before heading out to meet Robin. The older woman was dressed similarly to Nami, wearing long black slacks and a blazer over a purple blouse. Her raven hair had been covered by a chestnut wig that was tied back at the nape of the neck. She, like Nami, had took the effort to put on makeup today only to further change her appearance. In Robin's hands there was a very thick manuscript-the project that had become so dear to both women.

They left the ship, walking confidently and aware of the eyes of the Straw Hat men on them silently wishing them luck. The women returned three hours later, leading a delivery of several barrels of Alcohol and a rather large wagonload of meat.

Eying the meat Luffy bounced up and down excitedly on the deck. "Did they like it? Did it work? Is that all for us?"

Pulling off the blond wig and letting her orange hair stream free, Nami said, "Yes! Yes! And yes!"

"Wahoo!" Luffy shouted pumping his fist into the air. "MEAT!"

The heel of a black boot came thwacking down on Luffy's skull as Sanji shouted, "Idiot! Be more excited about Robin-chan and Nami-san's success!"

At this Robin chuckled while Nami said, "Really, it's okay Sanji. We got all this to celebrate our good fortune!"

"Can you tell us about your project now?" Chopper asked wide-eyed.

"Nami and I combined our skills," Robin started saying, "To make a large historical atlas of the world."

"That means," Nami added, "not only is there a map of every island itself in addition to bigger regional and world maps, but there is also a background of every island and the people inhabiting it. There are also histories of areas in there as well. The entire script is quite in depth so that a traveler new to the area would know enough about the place to understand the dealings of each island."

"Sounds complicated," Usopp put in, "but useful."

"Very useful," Brook agreed as he pulled out his guitar and started thinking about what songs would suit this sort of business-success party.

Robin smiled politely and said, "It is. So complicated, in fact, that they are publishing it in six parts. One of each ocean, one for the first half of the Grand Line and one for the New World."

At this Nami's eyes got that strange gleam often overtook them when money was brought up, "They are paying us for each piece individually so more than six times the amount we initially estimated!"

In fact, since it was considered such an important work, the sum was enough to allow them to live comfortably the rest of their lives. They had a bank account set up for their alias's and would receive a fat check every month. It was an ideal set up for them. And they had made certain to go with a publishing company that was not too fond of the World Government itself though they made no waves with them specifically. The clerks Nami and Robin met with today did not even try to see past the meager disguises.

"We even talked about releasing a new edition in a few years time to keep updated on the cultures. They suggested adding a 'tour-guide' section highlighting some of the national foods, spirits and culture natural to the areas," Nami added hoping the men realized some of their expertise was needed as well- she'd already included navigational tips in the first edition.

"And it will really sell that much?" Luffy asked clearly impressed.

"They have called it the dictionary equivalent of the seas," Robin informed, "No ship will want to sail without a set and it is far more detailed than anything children study in school so it will probably take over the education market as well."

"And they want to update it every few years like the dictionary too!" Nami said with that strange gleam in her eyes again.

"Alright!" Luffy shouted, "Let's celebrate!"

Sanji took the meats to the kitchen to prepare a feast and everyone set up for an impromptu party.

As the crew made ready, Zoro pulled Nami aside for their own private reception. "You did it," he whispered against her neck as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Nami's lips pressed against the crook of his neck before she smiled and laughed. "And it only took me twenty years!" After a pause where she rested her forehead against his and started sliding his shirt off she added, "I mapped the world and you're the strongest swordsman there is. What else is left for us now?"

Zoro kissed her lips softly as his fingers unfastened the many buttons of her business blazer. "Guess that means we should start trying for that second one soon."

Laughing, Nami swatted his arm playfully, saying, "You only think that because you don't have to carry it inside you for months!"

"You want another one too, I know it. And now we won't have to worry so much about looting to provide for ourselves. I think we should start trying." Zoro had been a bit insistent about this. He was a surprisingly good father and wanted a son to teach swordplay to. Nami had tried countering that argument saying Gracie liked sword fighting just fine, but it seemed that fathering sons was important to men. And the stupid maternal feelings that had been pulled to the surface in Nami after having one child made her agree with him.

Shaking her head, Nami gave Zoro a knowing smirk, she had been teasing him, "I don't think we're going to have to try very hard."

With wide eyes, Zoro pulled back and his hands stopped their unfastening leaving Nami almost fully unbuttoned. "You don't mean... already?"

Nami nodded. "I just confirmed it with Chopper last week. I was waiting until after the meeting today to break the news. I needed to know whether to be excited or worried."

Picking Nami up off her feet, Zoro spun her around and kissed her passionately. He didn't care if they were wealthy or poor. Their family was enough for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Training Pants_

Nami woke later than usual that Saturday morning and stretched in greeting to the day. Judging by the amount of sunlight filtering through the window, it was after nine o'clock. Suddenly, she was suspicious. The children had slept this late? Impossible! Well, Zoro had been home this weekend instead of on the ship with Luffy. He probably decided to let her sleep in. Nami still made the occasional journey, but these days both she and Robin spent more time on the base island as was understandable.

As Nami stood up and switched her nightclothes for a pair of shorts and a tank top and tied her hair up, she padded out to the living room to see how everything was holding up. When she opened the door of bedroom, she immediately knew something was wrong. Her first hint was the overwhelming sense of quiet in the house- now being an experienced mother, Nami knew that quiet only indicated one thing: trouble! The second clue that something was amiss was the nappy lying open on the floor just over there in the corner. In her mind she could just picture the small boy creeping over to the corner and peeling off the diaper with all the subtly a two-year-old was capable of.

The noise all started at once: a high pitched squeal, a loud protesting wail, an uncontrolled giggle with the call of "You're doing it _wrong _Daddy!" and a gruff desperate plea of "Bastion, _get down_!" Nami laughed to herself before walking out of the room fairly certain of the scene that would greet her.

Bastion had recently turned two and now had a penchant for being naked and for climbing. Zoro's first mistake had been not putting a pair of shorts on over the boy's diaper. Buttons and zippers were more complicated and ensured that the little boy couldn't remove _everything_ he wore. The climbing was a more difficult issue; you had to catch it early to stop it properly. Bastion was now squealing and doing his 'naked dance' on the dining room table. Every time Zoro took a step toward the boy, Bastion squealed and ran in the other direction. The unfortunately overwhelmed father was certain that the child was going to run clear off the table and that they'd have to some how wrestle him into a pair of pants before taking him to Chopper to treat a broken arm.

While Zoro stood facing off to the mischievous Sebastian, the small infant in his arms was wailing. Being small, the incessant screaming was the only opinion she could offer on the Bastion-table-problem. She may have been saying, "Just catch him Daddy!" or "Play with me. I'm listening. Forget that trouble maker!" But as she was too little to accurately express any of those thoughts, her tiny yet powerful wails only served to fluster Zoro further. He shifted his weight to the right and Bastion ran left, getting dangerously near the edge of the table.

Luckily for Gracie, but unluckily for Zoro, the eldest daughter, being five, was big enough to not only hold an opinion but express it with the proper attitude of a growing woman. With both hands on her narrow hips, her head shook back and forth sending her tangled green mess of hair shaking side to side. "That is _NOT _how Mommy does it!" Her tiny sandaled foot tapped impatiently making a small click-click sound against the hard wood floor.

Zoro turned and fixed his daughter with a glare- she certainly had gotten all of Nami's bossy qualities. "I don't care _how _Mommy does it. I just need to get him _down._"

On the last word Bastion had begun running in circles shouting, "NO!" His limbs bad started to slim down, but still carried the chubby robustness common in young toddlers.

His older sister on the contrary had the thin stretched look of a child who often grew taller before their body had a chance to fill out. She crossed he wiry arms and again said with a bossy voice despite its slight whistle from her missing tooth, "I told you. It's _not _going to work."

Huffing exasperatedly while bouncing the screaming bundle in his arms, Zoro looked at his oldest child again and said through gritted teeth, "Alright then, what does your mother do then?"

Gracie opened her wide mouth to answer, but she was cut off by a sweet-sounding voice coming from the kitchen. "Snack time! Who wants mikans?"

With a call of "Alright! O-denge time!" Bastion lay down on his stomach and swung his feet off the table onto a chair. He landed easily on the chair and sat on his bottom. Using one hand to hold onto the back of the chair and one hand to push himself down, he was soon on his feet on the floor. With his determined toddler gate, he walked to the kitchen.

"_That's_ what Mommy does," Gracie informed her father before going to the kitchen to get a mikan. With an annoyed look, Zoro followed them bringing the youngest with him.

In the kitchen Nami was handing out plates with mikan wedges. "Look Gracie is wearing pants, so she gets a mikan. Here you go Gracie." Nami handed a plate to her older daughter who walked off to the porch eat her fruit. "Okay Bastion's turn," Nami looked at the little boy and said, "Uh oh! Bastion isn't wearing pants. I can't give Bastion an mikan." Then she turned back to the counter ignoring the child.

The toddler gave an exaggerated gasp and then. Ran off.

"Great," Zoro said with a sigh., "Now he's off to make more trouble. He's harder than Gracie ever was."

But Nami shook her head and took her youngest daughter and cuddled her. "He's a boy, that's why. When they are older you'll be saying it's the girls who are more trouble than him. And just wait, he can do more than you give him credit for."

Presently, Bastion padded back in the room with a diaper and a pair of shorts and held them up to his father. "Help, Daddy!" After a couple seconds he added, "Pyease!"

And Zoro looked down into his small face and couldn't help but smile. As much trouble as he was, Bastion knew exactly how to turn on the charm and make up for his rotten actions. Zoro laughed as he bent down to help the child on with his diaper and pants. Once the task was done he said, "Dessed Mommy!"

"Oh?" Nami said as if just noticing the boy, "So you are. Here you go." She handed him a small plate with mikan on it and the toddler carried it off proudly saying. "Ga-cie! Tastion O-denge too!"

From the kitchen window, Zoro and Nami watched as the boy joined his sister on the porch steps. In Nami's arms, the youngest child squirmed outraged at being so close to her food source and not yet receiving the desired outcome. One tiny fat fist clutched and pulled at Nami's tank top while the other beat at her breast in frustration. Nami pulled down the neck of her top and popped a nipple into the child's mouth sating her. The little girl snuggled against her mother's breast drinking hungrily and finally content.

Zoro watched Nami with an amazed look. "I never understand how you do it all day every day."

With a laugh Nami said, "It's just like being able to make a good bargain. You figure out what makes everyone tick and then you use that. I've never got the bad end of a business deal so I hardly ever get the bad end here."

Zoro, who was used to charging into situations with his swords drawn, had to take a moment to appreciate the subtlety and finesse that Nami used to approach every day life. As if she could read his thoughts, Nami said, "Don't worry. It'll get easier for you as they get older."

Wrapping an arm around his wife, Zoro kissed her on the lips sweetly. Nami smiled against his lips and said flippantly, "See. Aren't you glad I coerced you into marrying me?"

Putting a hand on her face to pull her closer, Zoro muttered, "Every day," before kissing her again.

Before long, the back door slammed open and both children ran through in a state of upset. Gracie was saying "Mom! Dad!" while Bastion was wailing and using his chubby wrist to brush the tears from his cheeks. It was time to face the day's next crisis!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Presents_

A year and a half later and the older children were running about the house singing, "Today is the day! Today is the day! Today is the day when Daddy comes home! Today is the day!"

They had been singing the song every all-day every day for a week. Nami sincerely did hope Daddy came home today as that song was beginning to grate her nerves. She had to remember to sock Luffy later for teaching the children how to make up silly songs.

Suddenly the song broke and Nami heard, "You're singing it wrong!"followed by a loud _thwack_ and a loud crying.

"Grace!" Nami called, "Do NOT hit your brother!"

"Sorry, Mom!" her little voice called.

"Not to me to him!" Nami reminded her daughter.

"Sorry Bastion!" she amended adding a hug and a kiss for emphasis- and since she knew how much her brother hated it.

"Eww! Mommy! Gracie kissed me!" Bastion wailed.

Laughing Nami said, "That's just something girls do. You'll have to get used to it."

"Kiss!" said little Lily trying to follow the conversation so Nami bent over and planted a kiss on her smallest child's forehead.

Finally, the door burst open and Zoro walked in.

"Daddy!" Grace and Sebastian chorused running to their father and hugging him.

Little Lily was slower but still called "Daddy!" and walked over slowly reaching him as the other two were releasing him. Zoro scooped up his youngest and kissed her cheek.

"Did ya bring us anything Daddy?" Bastion asked.

But he was hit in the shoulder by his sister. "Idiot! You didn't even ask him if he had a good trip!"

"Oh!" the little boy said rubbing his shoulder. "Did you have a good trip Daddy?"

"Yes I did. We sailed to the Island of Giants again! They were having their centennial games and we were all asked to participate."

"Did you win?" Grace asked bouncing one her toes excitedly.

With a laugh Zoro said, "Of course. All the sword play events!"

"Wow!" The two older children said open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Then Grace nodded her little head and Bastion again asked. "So did you bring us anything?"

"Not this time," Zoro said shrugging, "All I have is this bag of dirty-old laundry."

"Eww!" the older two said until Bastion pulled on the sack and shouted, "It's not laundry, it's toys!"

"Giant toys!" corrected Gracie.

At this point Lily began to squirm to get down to see what all the excitement was about.

The sack was full of toys that giant children would push with their massive hands, but that were big enough for human children to ride on.

While the children emptied out the bag of goodies, Zoro approached his wife. "We missed you," she said. Zoro said nothing but kissed her deeply. His look told her that he'd missed her greatly and he'd show her just how much tonight.

"I brought you something too," he whispered handing her a small bag. Experience told her what to expect, but she still peeked inside to peek at the green lacy fabric inside.

"I'll just put this in our room for later," she said teasingly. She looked up at Zoro; the years had changed him. He had continued to broaden and become stronger looking, but his remaining eye was full not only of strength but of understanding. There were a fair few amount of new scars over his body and one on his right cheek; but his scars only endeared him more to her. She loved ever scar on his body. His green hair had gotten lighter from years of sailing in the sun and was now a good few shades lighter than the bright green hair of his older children.

Nami supposed she must have changed over time too, but she'd been sailing less the last few years- only taking short trips every now and again while Nojiko watched the children. Even with the children, Nami still found time to work out and keep up her body and she and Robin spent time every day working on the later editions of their book set. Somehow Nami still managed to keep up correspondence with Weatheria learning all the new weather science.

The older two children were pulling on Zoro saying, "Daddy, Daddy! Can we do swords now! We waited for you more than a month!" They had already pulled their swords out and were waiting anxiously. Lily was still too little for swords, but she was too occupied with a ride-on cat to notice anyhow.

"Okay. Go outside and warm up, I'll be right there," Zoro said nodding and the children did exactly as he said.

"They are so happy when you are here," Nami observed.

Zoro replied nonchalantly, "Then they are going to be a lot happier now."

"What?" Nami asked hardly able to conceal her shock.

Laughing Zoro told her the story, "We ran into an old friend of Luffy's at sea. She'll have her own little one in six months time."

"Luffy? Luffy is going to have a child?" Nami was honestly shocked, and she mused, "I didn't think he had it in him."

"He's thirty-three now. He had to realize what those parts were for at some point," Zoro said with an air of someone shrugging off something embarrassing- which made Nami suspect that Luffy must have asked Zoro for some advice on their last journey. "Anyhow," Zoro continued, "He's quite excited and very nervous. And he's said something like there's no point in being the freest man on the sea if you can't decide when you get time off."

Shrugging Nami said, "Well I'll be glad to have you home a bit more. The bed is too cold while you're away."

Zoro smirked, "You'll be warm tonight."

Nami returned the smirk with her own amorous glare before reminding Zoro that his kids were waiting outside. For good measure, she scooped up Lily and took the toddler out to watch the older kids play with Daddy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Filling the Empty Nest_

One by one, the children grew up and left the home to peruse their own lives of piracy. Grace was the first leaving on her seventeenth birthday- the children had always heard this number from Uncle's Luffy's story so they decided seventeen was the time to set out. Of all their children Grace was the fiercest and the best with a sword. She said that she'd set out and beat all the strong swordsmen there were until the only one left to beat was her own father. Only then would she return home to challenge her father to a duel. More than anything she wanted to prove that a woman could be the strongest swordsman. Although he wouldn't go easy on his daughter, it was the one fight Zoro wouldn't mind losing.

Their next child- charming young Bastian- left home four years later. He had already been seventeen for some months, but refused to leave until Robin's daughter Charlotte was seventeen as well and would come with him. The two had been best friends since their infancy and they had grown up together. Together, the pair came up with infallible strategies- and they were so in sync that the two often didn't need to speak to convey their plans. They had developed a fighting style all their own and were even a good match against Gracie. When Zoro had asked his son what he was setting out to do, he shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me where I go or what I do. I'm probably not going to be the best at anything, though I'll be very good. But as long as I'm sailing and seeing the world with Lottie, I'll be happy." At this proclamation Zoro smiled. Even if it was a different sort of dream, his son knew what he wanted.

It was their youngest child who was the most difficult. She was neither as coordinated and strong as her sister or suave and sharp as her brother. In fact, little Lily often felt like the odd one out. Every time she went out to play with her siblings, she got lost. Grace and Bastion were bigger, stronger and faster than Lily. There were more capable and less prone to disaster. When she had tried learning swords, she had ended up getting her feet so tangled that she's tripped and fell right on top of the sword hacking off half of her orange hair in the process. Tears had streamed down her face as her mother evened her hair out chopping it all off to her ears. She'd been quite upset since she loved her long hair- she was the only one of the children to have her mother's orange locks. Zoro ruffled the strands of his daughter's new short 'do and retrieved an old picture of Nami.

"This is what your mother looked like when I met her," Zoro said handing the picture to his daughter.

Lily's small round face instantly brightened. "It looks just like me!"

"Yup. When your mother was younger she wore her hair just like yours is now."

This fact made Lily happy again and the bright gleam had come back to her eyes.

That day eight-year-old Lily walked out to play with the bigger kids when she found Luffy's six-year-old son, Asce, crying on the edge of the woods. He was faster and stronger than her and could usually keep up with the big kids pretty well. But today his blonde hair was matted to his head and there was a large gash down his calf that he had gotten from falling against a rake. He had ignored it at first, but now it hurt too much. Being a very kind hearted girl, Lilly used the hem of her skirts to wipe the tears from Asce's cheeks and then tore a length of fabric from her shirt to bandage up the leg. After this, Asce was feeling well enough to hobble back to Chopper's place with Lily's support.

When Chopper saw Lily's handiwork, he immediately began gushing about her talents. And so Nami and Zoro's youngest child began to study daily with the reindeer and learned how to be a doctor. After finding her calling, Lily was just as excited as her siblings to set out. She'd heard stories of all the places Chopper had been and she decided she wanted to travel the world and discover medicinal secrets that had been long since forgotten. She wasn't a strong fighter, but Asce said he'd protect her when he was big enough. Lily laughed and told him he'd have to find her first! He told her of course he would- after all he was much faster than she was. He'd catch up to her soon enough.

And then Lily was gone leaving Nami and Zoro with an empty home. With a yawn and a sigh, the two pirates settled in for a nice peaceful life. They were bored in less than a day! What would they do now without the kids? They enjoyed their alone time together- that was certain- but there was too much time in their days now. Nami got her hands on new maps and began comparing the landscapes of various islands to the maps she'd made years ago; Zoro began rigorously training harder than ever. And they smiled at each other-looked like they'd once again be waiting two years for Luffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another two years past and sure enough Luffy was bored once Asce left home. Sitting around on their base island was no longer fun. Sure there was the occasional run-in with the marines, but they were mostly left alone these days as they had proven themselves too difficult to deal with in their youth. Friends came and went visiting, but their pirate hearts craved more.

"If we don't leave, we'll get into trouble," Luffy said. "If we sit around with nothing to do, we will get bored and things will get out of hand."

"If we leave," Zoro amended, "we are going to get into trouble. If we are on the move again we are going to piss people off and things will get out of hand."

Luffy's wide toothy grin was untouched by time, "Got a problem with that First-Mate Zoro?"

"Not one, Captain!" the swordsman answered.

"Franky! Make sure Sunny is ready to sail by the end of the week! Sanji! MEAT!" the Captain called and all the Straw Hats cheered.

A week later, they boarded the Thousand Sunny and set off for adventure. To the pirates, it was as if no time had past between this and their last journey together in their youth. Though there were plenty of youngsters sailing the seas, the Straw Hat pirates laughed louder, ate more, and drank the lot of them under the table.

A couple days after setting out, Zoro pulled Nami into the men's quarters for old time sake. He moved her long hair out of the way so that he could kiss her slender neck the way she liked so much as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. His hands brushed her cheek and her lips before he leaned in and give her a tender kiss that took her breath away. "I love you, Nami. I always have."

Smiling against his lips she said, "I'll always love you, Zoro."

Though her face now bore a couple slight lines from age and stress, and there were more than a few white strands mixed in with her orange hair when she didn't dye it, Zoro still thought she was the loveliest woman he had ever seen. She was the sharpest navigator there was and he was the strongest swordsman. They sailed with the Pirate King on a ship that had traveled the length of the world many times over. They had set out as youngsters to achieve their dreams and now sailed for a different reason- to purely enjoy life along the waves with their strange little family of a crew.

As Zoro's hands caressed her back, Nami opened her eyes to look into his sincere face. Over the years he'd gotten more scars, but they only made him more distinguished in her eyes. His hair was longer and frosted with grey, but his body was as firm and muscled as ever. Smiling Nami ran her hand through his grey-green hair and then noticed the wall behind them.

On the wall where the old wanted posters hung, there was now a current wanted posters in a row above them This way they could see their young and old selves together. And now hanging in their own frame above the old frame was a pair of Nami's current panties!

"What the?" she pushed Zoro away and crossed the room to the wall and stared at it in disbelief. "Who the hell took my panties?"

"No idea," Zoro said a little too calmly.

With a flash in her amber eyes, Nami turned and looked at him. "You know something! And you just wont say!" It was one thing for the panties she wore at twenty to grace the wall, but panties she owned at fifty? Someone had it coming! Though, to her credit her age-fifty panties were just as sexy as her age-twenty ones.

But Zoro only shrugged neither confirming nor denying the fact.

"Oooh!" Nami huffed as she looked at the wall.

Behind her, Zoro wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Come on, forget it. After all, it wouldn't be the men's quarters without your panties hung on the wall."

Nami's eyes lowered dangerously, "Oh I'll forget it alright," Nami said in a voice that was deceptively sweet, "Just as soon as I figure out who did it and pay them back!"

Laughing Zoro kissed the back of Nami's shoulder. "Some things never change," he said as he slipped his hand under her blouse to roughly cup her breasts.

Feeling the erection pressing into her back, Nami agreed, "No. They don't."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fin!

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it! I went a little fluffy with the ending since the story has been a comedy the whole time and not really a drama or anything. Plus, as it's Zoro's birthday, I was in a good mood and decided to give them some happiness!

New (darker and dramatic) story is finished and will start getting published later this week! And the next fairy tale is almost finished for Once Upon A Time. :D So even this story is over there is more to come.

Again thank you all for reading and enjoying! It had made me so happy! I had fun so I hope you did too! Let me know what you think! 3


End file.
